


Goth Boy Clout

by heartbeatgallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad Boy Mickey Milkovich, Barebacking, Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Emo, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Gay, Goth boy Mickey Milkovich, High School Student Ian Gallagher, High School Student Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Nerd Ian Gallagher, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Punk Mickey Milkovich, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless, Strangers to Lovers, Top/Bottom Versatile Ian Gallagher, Top/Bottom Versatile Mickey Milkovich, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 64,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatgallavich/pseuds/heartbeatgallavich
Summary: Mickey Milkovich in a world where Terry no longer influences him in high school. Mickey spends years healing after Terry, and it is his Junior year (should've been senior year but he was held back) of high school. By that point in time Mickey was a goth boy hanging out with his goth friends, going to parties, smoking, drinking, and trying to dull the high school years away.That is when he bumped into a certain Redhead whom happened to be the poster child for school spirit. Only Ian would be the one to truly give Mickey a reason to leave his shell. Problem is, high school can be more complicated than what is at the surface.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 230
Kudos: 83





	1. When You Mix Orange And Black You Still Get Black

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys!!!!   
> I really really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave comments, your reactions etc. I look forward to reading through it. This first chapter will probably be the slowest in terms of drama. There is much more to come!!!
> 
> Special thanks to @neptune_blm on ig, they were super helpful when it came to editing my work!!!!
> 
> Feel free to find me on ig at @heartbeatgallavich
> 
> Peace out Gallavich stans
> 
> P.S. Would y'all ever get a tongue piercing? ;)

Mickey was always known for being the dirtiest white boy in America, straight up southside trash. What he was known for seemed to change based on whom he was hanging around. When he was with Terry, he was dirty southside trash. When Mickey was around his best friend Leila he was a goth boy. When Mickey was with his better half, he finally felt like… Mickey.

One day the opportunity to recreate himself arrived at his footsteps in the form of Terry’s 10 year prison sentence. Mickey toyed with the thought of leaving home. It wasn’t until he got sent to juvie a week after Terry was sent off to prison that he officially decided he would not be going home. He was sent to juvie as a result of being caught during a run with his brothers. In juvie, he’d gotten away from the influence of his family, Terry, and all the expectations that came with being southside. He realized he didn’t fucking like prison, he did not want to constantly be teetering between being in and out of prison. Mickey also began questioning his sexual tendencies as he fucked a couple of dudes for the first time in prison. Once Mickey was out he decided he was done sticking around since Terry wasn’t there and he was tired of living like this. He wanted to express himself to some capacity. He was tired of living his life trying to please his dad, as it became more and more apparent that he never would, and he probably never could. He was exhausted from constantly living his life on edge.

Mickey had realized he had some attraction to guys after his time in juvie, but he’d never understood it. Maybe it was because of some daddy issues, or some sick joke God felt like playing on him, but the older he got, the harder it was to deny what he liked. When he got back from juvie, he packed his things from the Milkovich house and swore to never return. Mickey had to repeat freshman year due to his time locked up. He was now in the same grade as his best friend, Leila. They became closer as they had a lot of the same classes, and Mickey ended up moving in with her, since her parents were filthy rich. His siblings hopped around between Leila’s and the Milkovich household, but Mickey never wanted to see that place again. It was loaded with memories of his mother, along with the various beatings he received.

Mickey took time figuring out who he was. It took years for him to learn how to fully express himself. In fact it wasn’t until Mickey met a certain redhead that he felt any reason to.

-3 years later-

Mickey Milkovich was a tough, emo boy, at least that is what everyone described him as. He was a junior in high school because he repeated a grade. He was supposed to be a senior.

Throughout all of high school post Terry, Mickey lived with his best friend, Leila. She was extremely generous, and her parents were always out of town, it was the perfect environment for Mickey to live in. Mickey wasn’t looking for new parents, and Leila’s weren’t around to even attempt to parent Leila, let alone Mickey. Things felt safe for the first time in what felt like forever. Mickey’s only worry was that he wasn’t taking advantage of all this newfound freedom.

On a Thursday, a month into the semester, Mickey came to school that morning wearing his shiny black Dr. Martens. He wore eyeliner and mascara, his makeup looked like he’d done it the night before, partied until it faded off, slept on it for good measure, and then showed up to school the next morning like that- because that's what he did. Mickey liked to use purple tinted chapstick that made his lips look darker, not as dramatic as black but it added to his aesthetic. His hair was jet black, which was a nice contrast to his pale skin. Mickey frequently came dressed in ripped up jeans, nothing too dramatic, just a few simple cuts by the knees, he had a chain attached to his belt loop. He wore a white short sleeved turtleneck with a leather jacket. It looked thrown together, but the longer you stared the more detail there was to Mickeys outfit, such as a silver chain wrapped around his neck and spiky rings on 3 of his fingers, 2 on both of the “U’s” on the U-UP tatted hand and 1 on covering the “K” in fuck.

You could find Mickey hanging out with his crowd by the school fence, constantly teetering on the edge of hopping over it. Any moment you spotted him outside of class there was a cigarette on him, either behind his ear, between two of his fingers, lingering by his lips, or handing it off to a friend. Him and his crowd were the type who drank out of vodka filled plastic water bottles covered in brown paper bags, bitched about the world owing them something, and bummed around like they had shit to be sad about. Mickey found their problems stupid in comparison to literally anyone south side born. He could stand their bitching though, he didn’t really care, it wasn’t hard for Mickey to tune people out.

Ian was the reddest redhead you have ever seen. You could spot him from miles away, his pale ass skin completely littered with freckles, his blue eyes a beautiful contrast, and his bright smile deceived everyone from knowing what Ian was going through on the inside. He was on student council, a student assistant for the home economics professor, on the swim team, and you could usually catch him at just about every assembly, sports game, and pep rally decked out in school spirit gear. No one was ever really rude to him because if you were he would go out of his way to befriend you or check that you were okay. He acted genuinely concerned about it too. Both tactics were things high schoolers feared the most or at least pretended to. No high schooler wanted this open armed, friendship giving bracelet as it drew attention, and nobody wanted to talk about being okay, everyone just trying to get by. Ian had his own friends, but he usually spent all of his break and lunches making posters, helping the home economics teacher, or doing some other productive thing. Ian was a little mysterious, but people still knew what the Gallagher name stood for as there was one in practically every grade.

It was English class 4th period, only 5th period left to go for the junior class. Mickey was carving some symbols into his desk as the teacher announced “We need a volunteer for the first presenter.”

Ian’s hand shot up as he bounced up and down like a child. Nobody saw past Ian’s surface, he was the happy-go-lucky, kind, and involved student. He was never really seen, but Ian didn’t mind that— people probably would not like the real him. Ian did not care to advertise being south side, or ghetto, or really anything. He kept his personal shit personal, and talked about things school related mostly.

The teacher picked on Ian who ran up to the front, took a deep breath as he paced in front of the projector for a moment getting all his pre speech jitters out, “Ready,” he told the teacher with a confident sigh.

Mickey looked up squinting at the kid, _how the fuck does he have this much energy?_ He thinks to himself as he rolled his eyes and shook his head in disagreement at just Ian as a whole. Mickey did not talk to a lot of people if they weren’t part of his friend group or knew a good hookup spot for drugs. Ian was neither. Mickey still noticed the kid because, well who wouldn’t, the guy practically bounced off the walls with energy for the day. Mickey was never rude to him, well not really, he never said anything to the guy.

Ian caught his eye roll and it made him frown, why would Mickey roll his eyes, _does he not like me? Maybe he doesn’t believe in climate change?_ He thought to himself since the presentation title was up behind him. Ian overthought about small things like that. The teacher nodded at Ian, “And, start.” Mr. Camry starts the stop watch. Off Ian went blabbering on and on about a subject he was passionate about, climate change.

When it was time for questions no ones hand shot up. Ian waits patiently repeating “Any questions?” with a smile. Mickey looked around before turning back to his desk mindlessly scribbling on paper. Ian chewed on the inside of his cheek nervously when he caught a glimpse of Mickey in the corner and recalled his previous eyeroll. “You in the back, uhh Mickey I think?” Ian said pretending Mickey had raised his hand. Mickey scoffed, cocking his eyebrows up and staring at Ian who stared back giving Mickey a wink along with a smile knowing he caught Mickey off guard and he was gonna fumble over his words. _Who the fuck does this kid think he is?_ Mickey let out a loud exhale and locked eye contact with Ian as he formed his question in his head.

“What political change would you see going into effect in order to help alleviate carbon emissions from cars alone, when looking into things such as the manufacturing, upkeep, and use of gasoline when it comes to cars?” Mickey spoke directly to Ian, his first time doing so, Mickey smiled, one of the first smiles he had ever given Ian, it was not meant to be friendly, more of a, _take that bitch._

The question was a real ass question, which caught Ian off guard who tried to intensely listen to Mickey not wanting to come off like a dumb ass. Mickey actually smiling threw him off more than his hard ball question.

Ian gave Mickey a smirk confident in his knowledge. “If my word in politics suddenly meant something, and I could tell these politicians what to do I would have them ensure that a hefty tax reduction was given on every purchase of a hybrid car, and an even more significant one for an electric car. I would then have scientists research what materials would be more beneficial for the environment when making cars and attempt to make them more inexpensive. I would also tax heavier for those items used in manufacturing a car that have the biggest environmental impact. Money speaks more than words... that being the simple answer.” Ian said sighing happily at the end of his answer, winking at Mickey who rolled his eyes looking back down to his desk. _Take that smart ass._ Ian thought to himself.

The bell rang and Mr. Camry stood up “Tomorrow I will be calling on people to give presentations, and there is a quiz coming up on Monday, do not forget!” Ian ran to grab his things, but by the time he looked up Mickey was exiting the door and Ian still had a crowd to get through. Ian chased after Mickey, wanting to walk him to class and talk about Mickey's feelings about climate change, Ian, and Ian’s presentation. He had a reputation for this behavior and it literally scared Mickey. He was a pretty fearless guy, could easily beat the shit out of Ian, but talk? No fucking way. Mickey quickly sped off to the fence and climbed it, when he got to the top he turned back and saw Ian several feet away staring in defeat. Mickey winked at Ian before hopping off the top dropping down 7 feet with no fear. Mickey would rather get a detention for skipping 5th than deal with whatever the fuck Ian was trying to pull. _Cheeky bastard_ , Ian rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh in disappointment and headed off to fifth period.

The next day Mickey was sitting by the fence with his group during lunch, which was right before 4th period. They sat around passed a cigarette between their group of 5, whomever did not posses the cigarette used that time to eat what little lunch they packed. Mickey grabbed the cigarette that was being handed over to him and brought it to his lips about to inhale when he saw Ian walking towards him. Mickey groaned, stood up and walked over to meet Ian halfway in order to avoid talking to him with his whole group present. He knew they would listen and make fun of whatever was said.

“Hello, Mickey.” Ian said in a formal manner.

“Sup red.” Mickey said, cocking his eyebrows before inhaling the cigarette.

“I wanted to see if you’d be interested in doing the partner presentation together. I don’t know if you have a partner yet or not but we have 4 weeks to do it and-“ Ian spoke, starting off slowly and talking faster and faster when he’s caught off by Mickey blowing smoke out into his face. Ian started having a coughing fit “ aheh aheh— and we should- aheh- start soon.” Ian finished his thought by cutting it a little short to pull out his water bottle and drank it, desperately trying to clear his throat. _Haven't smoked for fucking years_ , Ian thought to himself as the smoke being blown so directly in his face really messed with him. 

Mickey studied the taller boy who worked past the smoke in his lungs to keep talking to Mickey. He pushed out his cheek with his tongue, thinking about his options. “You ain’t gonna take no for an answer huh?” Mickey asked Ian who shook his head no against his reusable water bottle “Alright.” Mickey inhales the cigarette, “consider us partners... see you around red.” He exhaled the smoke through his nose and turned around walking back to his group, he brought up his arm giving Ian a peace sign and returning to his posse who laughed asking Mickey what that was about. Leila reached out taking the cigarette from Mickey inhaling it before putting it out. The group kept bickering the whole time as Mickey ignored them, his eyes glued to Ian who seemed to take a moment to situate himself, put away his water bottle into his backpack, adjust his backpack straps, wipe at the front of his shirt, and then turned around and walked away. _What are you trying to do red?_ Mickey asked himself.

Ian did not know what to do with Mickey agreeing, but he knew better than to push for his number, and to make a schedule all at once. The last thing Ian needed to do was scare off Mickey when he just agreed to be his partner. _Partners, huh?_ Ian smirked as he walked away. At the end of class Mickey was the first one out and by the time Ian finished packing up after the bell rang Mickey was long gone. Ian groaned, _fucker is fast_ , he thought to himself when he saw a note of paper on the desk in front of him. It had a phone number on it with a simple “- Mick”. Ian smiled knowing that meant Mickey was thinking about him.

Mickey barely sat down in his next class when his phone started buzzing. Mickey grumbled to himself as he watched notifications from Ian blow up his phone, _Will this kid ever just, I don’t know, fucking chill?!_ Mickey shut off his phone trying to ignore Ian’s dumb ass.

Luckily it was Friday and they were going into the weekend. Mickey only got 15 texts during the weekend all of which he ignored, it was not until Sunday night he messaged back. “Tuesday after school we can work at the library for a couple hours.” Mickey texted Ian.

Ian texted back immediately “That sounds great! I’m glad you texted back, I was starting to get worried you were like ... hurt.” _God, Mickey is gonna think I’m a sap._ Ian said in mental anguish.

Mickey laughed out loud at that response, ‘hurt’, this kid was cute, that much was true, but so fucking annoying. _Fucking sap._

Monday afternoon at around 5pm Mickey and his friend group went out to fuck around. Mickey’s friend group consisted of 4 other people besides himself, there was Leila, Chris, Joey, and Candy. Mickey had known them from around school and shit, but Leila was the one who tried to form the group and luckily they clicked. From that moment forward they braved the halls of high school together.That afternoon the five of them had nothing better to do and they were getting bored of Leila’s place. They got the idea to trespass into one of the Northside elementary schools from Candy. As soon as they all scaled the fence, they all made a straight shot for the jungle gym, shoving each other over as they raced to the top. The school was closed as all the kids went home at 1pm. Sure they were trespassing, but the worst that could happen would be if a janitor saw them hop the fence and caught them fucking around in the field. What would he do though? Would he call the cops? Cops were the least of their fears, especially the Northside police. Their group were all fast on their feet, they could out run those pigs any day. They all climbed up to the top of the jungle gym, sitting there and working on getting cross faded. Mickey got to the end of his joint and flicked it into oblivion. Across from him was Chris who was wedged between Leila and Candy. Joey and Candy closer to being on either side of Mickey as they sat in a circle formation. Chris and Leila were making out when Chris turned and started making out with Candy who kissed him softly in return. Candy then leaned over to kiss Mick as if they were playing kiss and blow without the playing card, Mickey’s hand immediately shot up and covered Candy’s entire face as he pushed her back “Get away with that shit! The fuck?!” The rest of the group besides Candy and Mickey laughed at that reaction.

Candy forced herself to laugh along with the group, and hide her feelings of rejection, “You used to be into it ...” she hummed.

Mickey rolled his eyes, “Yeah in like the 6th grade maybe.” Mickey chewed on his fingertips getting fucking angsty. He looked away feeling fucking uncomfortable, but he shouldn’t of as that only riled the group up more, being the sadistic fucks that they are.

Joey patted Mickey's back “Yeah, leave him alone, you know he only likes dudes now, that’s why I’m here to offer my services.” He said leaning over sticking his tongue out in a dramatized attempt to French kiss Mickey he was close enough that he actually licked Mickey’s lips. Mickey had the same reaction as he did to Candy and shoved him off, his eyebrows were furrowed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His anger growing as just because they knew he liked guys did not give them the right to just talk about his sexuality, and to fuck around with him like that. Leila watched in grimace as Chris and Candy laughed _he’s fucked_ , Leila thought to herself. “You’re fucking straight, what are you even doing?! Know what, fuck you!” Mickey punched Joey across the face and hopped off the jungle gym in one fell swoop. “You pieces of shit, always fucking bored, constantly sitting around and bitching about everything. Stupid wanna be hard fuckers.” He spat in their direction and stormed off.

Joey held the side of his face “WHAT THE FUCK MICKEY!”

“GO FUCK YOURSELF!!!” Mickey screamed back and flipped them all off.

Leila punched Chris’ arm to do something, “Eyyyy! Mickey! Mickey, come on. We were just fucking around.” Chris yelled after him. There was a collective groan and protests from the group who all watched as Mickey walked away. Leila hopped off the jungle gym and chased after Mickey. She flipped them all off as she went after him. When they are far out of sight she took his hand as he walked to the fence and they both climb over “They’re dicks, I know, but they really were just fucking around. No one cares who or what you’re into... We are all just horny teens trying to get some and I don’t know, entertain one another.” Leila shrugged.

Mickey rolls his eyes “Whatever you horny teens.” Mickey rolled his eyes, he did not like them down playing his sexuality, which he so desperately fought to be able to live as let alone--express. Maybe they were right in some capacity because here he was doing nothing with this new found sexual freedom. Mickey liked Leila a lot, he lived with her, at first on her side of the house, but her parents never really came home from work most days, and decided to officially give the house to her until she finished high school as they lived out in LA. After that, Mickey and her split up the house and lived like that.

Leila took Mickey’s hand in her own as they walked in the direction of home. “So uh... be real with me for a minute, what are my shots of getting with Mandy.”

Mickey laughed loudly at that, “The chance of that happening is the chance of— me and that pep nerd Ian rolling around in the sheets.” He frowned thinking about it “God! The texts after would—“ he groaned, the kid was too much for his own good. “Look at this.” Mickey said handing over his phone with Ian’s text page opened up. “You would think he lived with his phone attached to his fingertips.” Mickey shook his head.

Leila laughed “Why’d you agree to partner with this guy?” Mickey rolled his eyes looking off “I dunno...” He said and pulled out another joint.

The next day Mickey and Ian had agreed to a climate change topic and were in the library doing research. Maybe two hours had passed when Mickey stood up. “I- uh gotta run an errand, shouldn’t take more than an hour or two. We could meet up afterwards if you want to start up with the slideshow and shit.” Mickey was smart and he did not want to hide it since Terry was not around to make him feel like he needed to. Mickey took his grades seriously, just not the attendance part.

Ian pushed out his cheek with his tongue wondering if he could try and wiggle his way into an invite, _God, I hope this does not come off as needy._ “Do you think I could just tag along for this errand?”

Mickey looked over at him staring at him up and down, sizing him up and wondering what he could handle witnessing “Let’s go red, but you better not go passing out on me.” He said as he started walking away.

Ian shot up out of his seat grabbing all his shit, _passing out? What is this fucking errand?_ Ian furrowed his brows, sizing up Mickey, and wondering how hard the guy really was.

\---30 minutes later they were at a tattoo and piercings shop---

Mickey sat in the chair looking nervous as shit, _oh god, oh god, is this a mistake? Maybe I shouldn’t_. “Give me your fucking hand!” He told Ian in a hurry, too scared to over think. Mickey squeezed his hand extremely tightly, turning Ian’s hand white. The guy who was giving him his piercing was named Ryan, and he was off collecting everything he needed.

Ian’s face matched his hair as he held onto a nervous Mickey’s hand. _Shit, God he is even fucking cute when he is scared. But ow, fuck sake. The grip on this guy._ Ian’s eyebrows were furrowed from the pain Mickey was inflicting.

Mickey needed some kind of reassurance, he pushed his tongue against the back of his teeth. _Fuck it._ “Do you think tongue piercings are hot?”

“Eh… hot how? Are you asking if it will look good?” Ian asked, wanting more detail, and what Mickey was looking for here.

Mickey gave an annoyed glare as he huffed out, “Like would you like the feel of that around your cock--” _Did I just?!--out loud. Fuck me! My stupid big mouth!_ Mickey thought to himself as he berated himself. He turned a little red, the fuck was he asking him for, “I don’t know why the fuck I am asking your goody two shoes ass anyway.” He backtracked his previous question the best he could, but he felt like his throat was closing up from the anxiety of this conversation.

Ian had learned that it was better to just think freely and speak conservatively. His words always seemed to fuck things up, and the less he talked and the more he just did worked in his favor. It got him on the student council, and allowed him to fit in easier. At this point Ian could not hold his inner thoughts back any longer, he had formed this habit when he decided he just wanted to fit in, but Ian barely processed what Mickey said before responding. “Fuck off, you don’t know shit.” Ian scolded him “Yeah, I mean-- I’d let you suck my dick--- with a tongue piercing.” He said, pushing his cheek out with his tongue before he scoffed which quickly turned into laughter. _Boy am I glad I tagged along._ “What the fuck are we even talking about right now?” Ian laughed harder, gripping his side with the hand that was not occupied being held by Mickey’s.

Mickey’s eyebrows shot up before he smiled widely at the man, “Fuck, haven’t heard you cuss before, I like this side of you.” Mickey said with a smirk, he took an extra look at red really noticing him for once. _Let me suck your cock, huh?_ He sat up and used what confidence he had in him to linger on this topic of conversation a little longer. “So you’re telling me you want me to suck your cock.” Mickey licked his bottom lip. Ian’s lips parted open as he was about to respond when Ryan sat down beside Mickey. Mickey turned his attention back to Ryan while continuing to hold Ian’s hand. “Does this blue diamond stud look good to you?” The worker asked and showed Mickey who nodded and opened his mouth, Ryan took out what looked like tongs for this tongue. Mickey’s eyes bounced between Ian and Ryan until he noticed Ryan holding out the long needle. Mickey didn’t have the strength to even squeeze Ian’s hand at that point as he felt like his soul left his body. Mickey had tattoos before, a numerous amount of beatings, he was no stranger to pain, but this was his tongue. No one ever fucked with his tongue before, he had no idea what to expect.

Ian brought a fist to his mouth biting on it, he could not look away, but he scrunched up his eyebrows with concern. “It’s gonna be alright.” Ian assured him, but did not know if he believed it. Mickey kept his mouth open and as he inhaled deeply as the man pierced his tongue, Mickey let out a very loud grunt as his pulse beat fast and he was breathing very heavily. After a couple of minutes, Mickey finally smiled up at Ian as he looked into the mirror, inspecting his tongue. Ryan gave him a towel with ice to hold over his tongue. “Do not kiss anybody, rinse out your mouth between meals, basically the goal is no bacteria on that thing, you do not want to risk an infection.” Mickey nodded to the man’s instruction who gave him what he needed for proper aftercare. Mickey paid him, and after that, they were on their way. Mickey let go of Ian’s hand the moment he got off the chair, acting like nothing had happened and no weirdly intimate conversation took place inside.

After they walked in silence for another 15 minutes together and got closer to the house, Mickey warned Ian as he scratched his head “Uhh, beware of like my friends if they are home or whatever.” He looked over at Ian who was listening carefully. “Sometimes they like to chew you up and spit you out just to see how you taste or remind themselves what you tasted like so beware.” Mickey said with an eye roll still pissed off at everyone except for Leila, he did not even sit with them at school today.

Ian nodded slowly, _some friends,_ he scoffed. He wanted to try being real with Mickey, something about him made him want Mickey to really know him and vice versa. “Why do you hang out with those fuckers then?” Ian asked.

“I don’t know, why do you have to be on the student council and shit... It's just something you do, sometimes they’re cool, lately we have been... I don’t know, getting heated and shit.” Mickey did not know why he kept admitting shit to Ian that had nothing to do with the guy.

Ian could get that, sometimes you just were, no questions asked. Mickey and Ian head inside the place and pass the living room where those assholes were watching tv. As soon as Mickey stepped inside Candy, Joey, and Chris all yelled out “Mickey!” as they moved their arms in the air like Mickey’s arrival was a touchdown. Mickey flipped them off and walked towards his side of the house. “Come on Mickey, don’t be like that. You’re the one who punched me.” Joey called after him. Chris chuckled “Or maybe he is too busy with that new flower power side piece.”

Ian gave Joey a look over, _Mickey punched him_. Better not get on this Mickeys bad side. Ian knew they were referring to him when they mentioned a side piece, but he mimicked Mickey and ignored them following Mickey until they were inside his huge room. It was a giant master bedroom that had its own couch, tv, study area, massive bed, and mini fridge. It looked like a suite at a hotel.

“Wow! This is your room? Like you get this room all to yourself?” Ian scoffed in disbelief “Jesus, lucky bastard.” Ian shook his head as he walked around exploring and settled into the couch. Mickey followed, sitting beside him “I mean, until the end of high school, don’t know what happens after that.” Mickey added, he loved the place, but he knew it wasn’t really his. He was grateful Leila and her parents really took him and his siblings under their wing, letting them crash as they pleased. “Still a sweet deal.” Ian added regardless if it was on a timer.

There were several more minutes of conversation, filled with small talk and a visit to the fridge for snacks and ice.

“Alright, let’s get back to climate change. We need to have the presentation split into what to do on a global scale and what each person can do.” Mickey told him and pulled out his laptop. Every couple minutes or so Mickey popped an ice cube in his mouth, his tongue hurting.

“You know, you’re really smart, but no offense, you don’t come off that way.” Ian admitted to the dark haired boy.

Mickey groaned “Don’t say no offense, that’s for pussies.”

Ian gave Mickey a look, “What is wrong with pussies? You came out of one fucker.” Mickey responded to Ian by flipping him off, sly bastard knew what he meant. Ian kept watching Mickey, teetering on whether or not to ask Mickey. _What if he gets pissed, or offended? What if he is just straight? Fuck me._ “You gay?” Ian asked to whom Mickey coughed loudly and swallowed the ice cube in his mouth, he coughed harder gripping his throat. “Shit. Shit, sorry. I asked its just cause your uh your friends were yelling about some shit.”

Mickey didn't think he had ever been asked that question before. After a moment Mickey collected himself “I mean I don’t know exactly, but yeah I am down for dudes. I am more into them than girls lately.” Mickey sighed feeling a little relief that he did not fumble over his words.

“Explains your dislike for pussy.” Ian gives a very fuck you kind of a smile to which Mickey flipped Ian off, “Fuck you choir boy, I know you’re gay for a fact.” Mickey told Ian all cocky like. _Choir boy? How did Mickey come up with so many nicknames on the spot?_ Ian squinted at the thought “Bullshit, how would you know shit?” Ian turned away from his laptop having his chest face Mickey’s direction. “When you know you know, and you reek of homosexual.” Mickey teased. Their conversation continued with more fucking around before Ian had to leave.

-The next couple of days-

When Mickey walked into class he did not ignore Ian. In fact, come Friday, he even got a friendly pat on the back as Mickey walked by. It sent goosebumps all over Ian who at this point was officially crushing hard. On Mickey’s way out of class he stuck his tongue out at Ian revealing his piercing which looked way better now that it had some adjusting and healing time. Ian was sad that the weekend had come up because that meant days of not seeing Mickey, and Ian was not gonna ask to hang out because for once in his life he wanted to come off as chill. Mickey was also not gonna text because he was Mickey.


	2. Its Easier To Hide In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian Gallagher gets invited to a house party and collects another 15 nicknames from a certain Milkovich.
> 
> Mickey Milkovich becomes increasingly more intrigued by Red aka "Mr. Student Body" aka "Peppermint Patty" aka "Girl Scout"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everybody!!!! I got this chapter out very quickly because I found all your comments really encouraging. I also could not wait for your guys' reaction. Consider me a slut for comments because I want all your guy's feedback. ;)
> 
> How'd you feel about 7 minutes in heaven and spin the bottle? High school enough for y'all? lol.
> 
> It warms my heart that you guys are really vibing the fic! I have only ever rp-ed in the past, this is my first fic.
> 
> Btw my DMs are always open!! <3 IG: @heartbeatgallavich
> 
> P.S. If you are interested in being a beta, I am always looking.

The weekend and most of the weekdays rolled by and things had gone back to normal. Mickey was back to hanging with his friends, and acknowledging Ian’s existence less and less. By Thursday, Ian was more than ever over this playing it cool bull crap, he needed a new strategy. It was like Mickey had completely forgotten about him.n _Does Mickey just talk about sucking someone’s cock and then shrug it off. I thought we were getting somewhere...Am I reading into this?_ Ian is disturbed from his thoughts as Fiona called them over for dinner. As soon as they all settled down at the table Ian’s phone vibrates in his pocket, Ian pulled it out and checked it under the table. A message from Mickey, his heart started beating faster, but before Ian could even open it, Fiona confiscated it saying “No phones at the table, we are trying to have a family dinner.” Ian groaned extra dramatically “Since when??” Ian had been waiting all week for a text from him and the moment it came, of course his phone was snatched. Ian at least wish he read the damn message first. “Since I said so.” Fiona responded giving Ian a, ‘I dare you” look to which Ian brought his hands up surrendering. 

Lip chimed in “So--I--uhh. Well I applied to colleges and shit and it looks like I am going to MIT.” 

That got the conversation going as Fiona screamed “WHAT?? Oh my god!” as she ran to the other side hugging Lip. Ian smiled brightly “Knew you were a smart fucker.” Debbie inquired “When do you start?” Carl smirked “How many coeds you think are gonna be there?” Liam just yelled out happily “Lip.” 

The table of Gallaghers continued bombarding Lip with questions and comments for a good 15 minutes before things had settled down. Not long later, everyone had cleared their plates and were leaving the table. Ian was quick to snatch his phone and go sit on the couch to read the text, “Tomorrow, 6pm, my place.. Party or some shit, be there and try not to dress like a girl scout.” Mickey had sent it to Ian. Ian was all smiles ear to ear, he rereads the message and rolled his eyes, _How does he keep coming up with these nicknames? Since when do I dress like a girl scout?_ Ian got increasingly excited about the whole thing, he invited Lip to come, needing someone to back him up. Lip claimed it was not his scene, but he also owed Ian, and Ian was cashing in on that favor. 

Ian was so nervous come Friday, he could not just sit back and wait to fuck this up. There was still 10 minutes left for lunch and Ian started walking over to Mickey’s spot. Mickey did not notice the guy until he was standing in front of him. Mickey got worried with his friends being so close by, chances are they would try some shit, but they were bound to meet later anyways. “Hey,” Ian said in simplicity to the overall group. “Hi” Leila responded, intrigued by the legendary Ian who had defied Mickey’s expectations. Ian gave a head nod her way before turning his attention back to Mickey who was staring at Ian while having a smoke. “You’re on the student body, or council or whatever, right?” Leila asked, wanting to make small talk. Chris nodded in Ian’s direction “We gonna see you at the party tonight, right?” Ian nodded a response “Yes to both.” Mickey handed off his cigarette to Candy and stood up throwing on his backpack “Come on, Red” Mick said as he left his lunch group early as they walked toward class. He would rather get Ian away before they said something stupid.

“What’s up?” Mickey asked once they walked more than 10 feet away, inquiring if there was a reason he popped by. Ian was wearing washed jeans, a white t-shirt, and a red flannel over it. Ian kept staring over at Mickey who in turn looked himself over “Something on my face? The fuck you just looking at me for?” Mickey scoffed. Mickey was wearing black vans, black ripped up jeans, a green t-shirt with a leather jacket. His day old looking eyeliner was done up per usual, he had a couple more bracelets than usual, and black fingernails. Ian tried hard not to blush as he looked off to the side and then back at Mickey “What about my outfit looks like a girl scout to you?” He cocked his eyebrows up, spread out his arms lifting them in the air, and stopped in his tracks as he turned to face Mickey and give him a good look. Mickey stopped and gave Ian an unimpressed look before giving Ian a once over before spotting the problem. “That part, rightttt there.” He gestured his entire face using his whole hand and circled it, “ That answer your question well enough, peppermint patty?” Mickey said as he continued walking ahead.

_Peppermint patty? Peppermint Patty!_ “Yeah grumble pants.” Ian retorted, Mickey was quick to shoot back his head. _Yup, yup. Nickname giving, not my expertise_ . Ian walked a little quick to catch up. “SO… uh.. Mickey.” _Why am I so fucking weird sometimes?_ “Remember that uh tattoo place we were at and how you-we…-” Ian was trying to backtrack to that conversation, he was desperately trying to feel out the water with Mickey, so he could know what he was walking into tonight. 

“Ey! Is Gallagher putting his big boy pants on?” Mickey asked with a smile of excitement and Ian gave him a confused look before fake smiling to pretend he knew what the hell Mickey was getting at. “What are you thinking of getting done?” 

Ian’s face turned white at the question, he looked away to hide his reaction some, “Uhh. ear piercings..” Ian came up with it on the spot. 

“Ear piercings???” Mickey said in exasperated disappointment.”Nah, go to Claire’s for ear piercings, you go to a tattoo place to get a tattoo or something a little more intense than studs.” Mickey teased and shook his head, what would he expect from Mr. Student Body over here.

Ian gave him a side eye “What? I ain’t I don’t know- edgy- enough for ya.” Ian looked down, if Mickey knew the real him, he would not feel that way. Maybe he still would, but he could tell Mickey still had yet to pass the surface of who he was.

Mickey stopped walking and faced him, looking him up and down, _The fuck do I keep teasing him for? Poor kid._ Mick felt bad, who was he to judge or try and have Gallagher be something he is not. “Nah man, you’re perfect.” _OVERKILL_. Mickey was internally smacking himself around as he started moving quickly in the direction of class. 

_Perfect?_ Ian blushed as Mickey walked ahead, _he thinks I am perfect_ , Ian swooned before chasing up to catch Mickey. 

That evening, Mickey stood in front of all his friends an hour before the party was gonna start. “In case I need to specify this again, for you idiots in the back, stop acting like assholes and dicking people around, seriously. Can you just act like not the most stereotypical wannabe emos I have ever met?” He gets collectively flipped off, but he believed his point was made. He never gave that speech before, since he usually did not care about other people as a whole. He knew that by giving this speech it showed he really cared about his invite list which was a long list starting with Ian and ending with Ian. He realized he was more intrigued by the dork than he wanted to believe.  
  


The party had started 30 minutes ago and Mickey got increasingly more concerned about Ian coming tonight. He tried to act like he didn’t care as he sipped his beer and kept looking over at the door. That is when Ian and Lip Gallagher came through the front door. Ian was wearing black pants, a gray t-shirt with a black hooded jacket over it, and a denim jacket over that with hoodie from the jacket underneath sticking out. Mickey’s eyes caught a look at Ian and he could not help but stare, probably staring a little too long, but fucker looked good, looked damn good. He couldn't believe that Ian was wearing more layers than ever yet looked ridiculously sexy. Mickey had dark blue jeans on with a white shirt and a black leather jacket that was a size too big on him. Mickey walked over greeting the two of them, he pointed Lip in the direction of the booze, who was straight to the point about asking for their location. That was where Mandy was, and the moment those two laid eyes on one another, well they were not seen the rest of the night. “You, you look good, Ian.” Mickey smiled at him, Ian beamed at the compliment as he and Mickey walked over to grab beer before roaming around the house. There were a bunch of people, booze, lights, and a DJ aka Joey. After the two of them got drinks they settled outside by the pool. They both took off their shoes, rolled up their jeans as much as they could and let their feet cool in the water as they sipped beer from their red solo cups. The pool was further out in the yard, visible by the people hanging outside, but there weren't a lot of lights on near them, besides the pool lights. It was fairly dark and secluded, their own little bubble of isolation. “Didn’t know you guys had a pool, but with a place this size, it makes sense.” Ian nodded. 

“Yeah, I don’t use it really, can’t swim.” Mickey confessed nervously. Ian choked a bit as he was mid sip “You can’t swim?” He chuckled. “Fuck off!” Mickey flipped him off. Ian moved his hand on the small of Mickey’s back “So if I just pushed you in, would you drown?” Mickey’s eyebrows shot up as he wiggled around trying to get away from Ian who pushed at the small of his back enough to cause Mickey to panic, but not enough to actually push him in. “You fucking asshole!!” Mickey yelled at him as he let out a breath of relief. “This time I am not joking though, I’d take off the jacket if I were you.” Ian gave a devilish smile, Mickey immediately laid back on the concrete and rolled away from Ian, trying to distribute his weight to be harder to shove in and get some distance between the two of them. Ian laughed loudly as Mickey literally dropped and rolled to get away from him, _creative fucker_. “Come on, I will go in with you.” Ian said as he set down his cup and stripped off all his layers until he was shirtless. Mickey stuttered a bit as he got up, distracted by a shirtless Ian. _Does this bitch have fucking abs? He has a fucking six pack. That is a fucking six pack, if I've ever seen one._ Mickey was practically drooling over Ian until he saw Ian walking toward him. Mickey made a run for it, and Ian’s leisurely walk turned into a sprint. Ian was faster and bear hugged Mickey who was laughing like a maniac and smiling ear to ear. “I promise, I got you.” Ian assured him, and Mickey halted in his squirming. _Leap of fate, I guess._ Mickey thought before threatening the taller boy, "If you let me drown, I will kill you nerd boy."

Mickey turned in Ian’s loosened arms as he faced Ian and removed his leather jacket and pulled the white shirt off of him. They both seem frozen just staring at each other as party goers all take their turns glancing over at the two shirtless boys just about chest to chest. Mickey and Ian finally zone back in and walk over to the pool chairs where they lay their stuff out. Ian kept edging Mickey closer to the pool by bumping him with his chest. Mickey pushed at Ian’s chest making him stop in place “How do I even know you can swim, or swim well enough to save me. You are jumping in first, and once I see what you can do… I’ll determine if I trust your swimming capabilities.” Mickey said in all seriousness, trying to come up with a logical argument for Ian not pushing him in. Ian laughed loudly at that, Mickey did make a point though, Ian looked around at all the onlookers. He wanted to swim in his boxers, but he did have a reputation to uphold. Mickey saw him looking around and retreated towards the pool house, he pulled out two swimming trunks that were God knows whose. Mickey had Ian go inside by himself first to get dressed, and then did the same. He saw Ian get way more comfortable, and seeing Ian calm and comfortable sparked a weird amount of joy in him. Mickey paused wondering why Ian’s happiness made Mickey happy, was it contagious or some shit? Before Mickey could come to any conclusion about that Ian ran past Mickey and cannonballed inside the swimming pool making a good splash. Mickey smirked at Ian as he resurfaced and snatched all their clothes running a few steps with it like he was gonna ditch Ian. “MICKEY!” Ian yelled at him, _probably the fuckers plan the whole time, “show me your swimming capabilities”_ Ian mimicked inside of his head. Ian sighed looking off as he assumed Mickey was probably inside the house at this point. That's when there was a splash, Mickey cannonballed in more for the purpose to splash and startle Ian than for his interest in learning to swim. Ian laughed and smiled as his heart filled knowing Mickey wasn’t ditching him. He waited for Mickey to resurface before realizing Mickey cannot swim “Oh, right! Shit!” Ian lended a freshly surfaced Mickey a hand and escorted him to the shallow end. All of Ian’s intentions of teaching Mickey to swim went out the window as they mainly just stuck around the shallow end and talked. They talked about climate change and school. They laughed about the fact that the last time either of them saw their sibling it was attached at the mouth and they have yet to resurface. They hung out until they got all pruned and the party seemed to be slowly coming to an end. They got out of the pool and dried off with the towels that were stashed in the pool house. They got redressed, trying to return to their previous party looks, but the wet hair was definitely a factor. They then began to head inside.

Mickey spent the whole fucking night with Ian, it made him feel weird, because he felt like he should not be allowed to do this shit. Terry would not let him do this shit. Mickey was used to hiding his feelings because otherwise that person would expect something that he could not give, but maybe this time would be different. Maybe this time he could just - give in. After several hours most people were gone, and Ian knew he should probably head out soon, but he did not want to stop hanging out. They were chilling in the living room sitting in somewhat of a circle with Mickey’s group and other lingering party go-ers. That is when Joey signaled Ian to come over, Ian walked over to his seat being the polite fucker he was while Mickey watched them closely the whole time. Joey stared at Mickey as he pulled Ian onto his lap in one fell swoop. Ian yelped a little in surprise wondering what was happening when he heard Joey ask an intrusive question. “Wanna make out?” Joey asked, turning his attention back to Ian. The moment Ian fell onto his lap, Mickey shot up from his seat on the floor. Before Ian could even part his lips to respond Mickey chimed in, “Don’t FUCKING touch him!” He seethed with anger as his voice dropped incredibly deeper at the word ‘fucking’. _Oh. oh._ Ian’s thoughts practically drew a blank as he was in such lustful shock. _Who’s gonna touch me then?_ Ian chewed on his bottom lip before snapping back into the present. Ian looked between the two awkwardly before getting off of Joey and walking over to Mickey, neither Mickey nor Joey stopped glaring at one another daring the other to break eye contact first. Joey felt a pinch of guilt and looked away first, Mickey winning in this test of dominance. “Bitch!” He muttered before sitting back down with Ian, he held Ian’s arm in his lap paying no attention to Ian as he was busy mad dogging Joey. Mickey didn't know what came over him nor did he register that he was holding Ian's arm captive, subconsciously trying to keep Ian there. Mickey got so territorial out of nowhere, he had never felt that way with someone who wasn't family or Leila before. Joey just flipped Mickey off and turned away sinking back into his chair. 

Meanwhile Ian was praying everyone except for Mickey would disappear into thin air so that he could melt like putty in Mickey’s arms. There was something so fucking attractive about being claimed like that. Ian had been watching like the whole thing like it was a dream- a sexy dream. Mickey just fucking laid his claim out for Ian who was trying so hard to act casual as to not scare off Mickey and to not let his cock that had started twitching when they went head to head, get hard. 

After a few minutes of awkward dead silence, Candy smirked, laughing at them all “We are in like perfect position to play spin the bottle!” She cheered and finished off the vodka bottle beside her and set it down on the floor. “Mickey, my little drama King, you go first.” Rather than protest Mickey just spun the fucking thing as he stared at Joey. _What gives him the fucking right to touch Ian let alone look at him? Bastard._ Mickey was still pissed.

_Land on me. Land on me. LAND ON ME!!! Land on- YES!_ Ian tried very hard to have no reaction except for giving a soft smirk. His smirk diminished when Mickey knocked the bottle turning it to land on Joey. _JOEY?! Fucking Joey? Does he really fucking not want to kiss me that badly?_ _Was I just fucking friend zoned what the-_. Ian’s thoughts were cut off by Mickey’s voice. 

Mickey watched the bottle land on Ian, but he was too busy seething with anger to care to use the opportunity, he was more narrowed in on dealing with this Joey problem. “You know, I am pretty sure you’re a fag.” Mickey said with venom in his words as he moved across the circle, and dragged Joey forward by holding a hand to the back of Joey’s head. Mickey did not want to make a show out of Ian for his idiot friends because he knew that was what they were doing, he saw Candy’s stupid phone ready. If he was gonna kiss Ian, he didn't need a bottle to do it. He started hating this Joey, always trying to act so above everyone. He made out with him hard, making Ian start to reciprocate the same feelings of hatred for the bastard. Mickey even moved his knee between Joey’s legs giving just the right push, he sat back and smirked “Fucking knew it” Mickey gestured Joey’s hard on. Joey for the first time looked truly embarrassed as he stood up and literally ran out of the house. The group that was scattered throughout the circle all just started laughing their asses. Mickey felt relief knowing the bitch could not pull anymore gay taunting in the future.

Ian did not care for what just happened, he was just happy Joey was gone, and Mickey obviously did not kiss him because he liked him, thank God. Ian was feeling pissy as he was just denied the one thing he had been dying to do for weeks, kiss Mickey. Ian snatched the bottle and stared down Mickey as he spun the thing, not caring if it wasn't his turn. _L_ _and on him please,_ the bottle landed between Mickey and Candy. Candy tipped it over to herself which made Mickey roll his eyes as Ian blushed red, his eyes popping out a little. _He’s gay, he can kiss her, gay ass won’t even like it._ Mickey mentally assured himself as Candy leaned over Mickey who backed the hell up not wanting to be near that shit. Ian was working hard to keep his cool. _These fuckers keep moving it, that is not how this game works. do I have to move it on Mickey for it to count? Fucking idiots,_ Ian was not happy, but he tried to remain outwardly calm. As Mickey watched he started wondering if Ian was bisexual and if that was the case, he was ready to pray the straight away. 

A few more rounds go on when Leila interjects, “Alright, let’s make this 7 minutes in heaven instead. We will be using that room.” Leila gestured to the door closest to them. Leila saw the way Ian had been antsy the whole time and decided to throw him a bone. “Ian, why don’t you spin?” Ian liked the sound of that, it was time to be ballsy. Ian didn't spin, he just grabbed the bottle and moved it to face Mickey. He stood up and walked straight to the room that was indicated. He did not give time for anyone to okay it, or even to watch Mickey’s reaction, he knew what he fucking wanted.

By the time Mickey processed what happened with all the sounds of ‘ooh’ and ‘oh shit’ and ‘redhead got game’. Mickey collected himself and followed Ian who was sitting on the bed in the guest bedroom. Mickey locked the door behind him. Mickey stared at Ian who patted the space of bed beside him. Mickey sat there like a little boy getting lectured by his daddy. He sat there, his hands in his lap, his thighs closed and looking ahead. _Did he? That actually happened right?--_ Mickey's thoughts of denial are interrupted. Ian pushed Mickey to lay down, moved his hands to either side of him and climbed on top and straddled Mickey. “No more Mr. Nice guy.” He mumbled before leaning down and planting one on him. Mickey was caught off guard, by all the movements, and just Ian taking charge in general, it was so attractive. As soon as he felt Ian’s lips against his own, Mickey placed one hand onto Ian’s ass, squeezing and kneading his ass like dough while the other carded through Ian’s hair as he kissed Ian back. _This is happening- he wants me, he fucking wants me._ Mickey was thrilled with this realization. Ian sighed a loud breath of relief, he closed his eyes peacefully, loving the feel of Mickey’s hands all over him. Ian moved his hands under Mickey’s shirt to trace over Mickey’s abs. After about 2 minutes in this position, Mickey flipped them over, spreading Ian’s legs and laying himself between them.

Mickey’s cock lined up on top of Ian’s as he ground down and began full on humping Ian. He moaned into the kiss, so many thoughts running through his head. Part of Mickey felt weird as he thrusted down against the man underneath him, but he had no time to fuck the guy as the game was called 7 minutes in heaven, not 7 hours. Mickey needed some kind of friction between them, and this felt incredible, and he knew Ian agreed as the boy was a beautiful panting mess underneath him. Mickey kept thinking to himself, _You’re mine, all fucking mine._ That is when Ian started moaning, he could not hold it back anymore, and Mickey was not disturbed by it one bit. All Ian’s moans did was encourage him to hump, thrust, and grind harder. “M-mmickey.” Ian said, trying to warn him. “Yeah.” Mickey breathed out against his lips, he knew what he was doing, he did not know he was doing it that well though. He propped himself up on his arms better to look down at Ian properly as he kept grinding, he gave Ian a look of question. Ian responded to Mickey's cocked up eyebrows with a desperate nod. “Yeah baby, go for it.” Mickey said confidently as he leaned down to whisper into Ian’s ear “cum extra hard for me.” Mickey sucked a dark hickey on his neck. Ian wrapped his legs around Mickey’s back as Mickey kept grinding, grinding, grinding, and bam. “Mickey!” Ian screamed out shooting a load into his boxers, Ian felt the warmth and then stickiness spread around his lower half. After riding out the euphoria of his orgasm, Ian covered his face embarrassed. Ian worried his cum seeped through his jeans and everyone would see he came all over himself, he felt like an out of control little boy. He felt embarrassed that he got off so quickly, when the boy on top of him didn't. Mickey placed soft peppering kisses all over Ian’s hands that covered his face until Ian removed his hands allowing Mickey to kiss his lips.

That is when there’s a knock on the door “7 minutes up!” Someone announced. Mickey laughed and got off of Ian grabbing his hand and pulling him up, Ian fought back not wanting anyone to see his mess like a shy child. Mickey had Ian hide behind him "Stay behind me, and follow my lead." Mickey was like his daddy protecting him from a bully. Once they stepped out of the door Mickey shot them left. Leila yelled out “You’re not playing anymore?” Mickey just flipped them off as they passed the crowd, Mickey took Ian’s hand and ran them in the direction of his bedroom. No one saw Ian's mess, but it was obvious they were running towards a more private extension of the game. When they got to Mick's room, they locked the door. Mickey looked over at an embarrassed Ian who was sitting at the foot of his bed. “God, I am sorry.” He rubbed at his face still feeling bad that he came so easily and that Mickey hadn’t. “Ian.” He walked to him and straddled Ian’s lap as he laid him down on his back, and grabbed his hands and pinned his wrists above his head while holding eye contact, “I knew exactly what I was doing to you, which is exactly what I wanted to be doing.” Ian swallowed at Mickey’s confession turning as red as his hair. Mickey released him and climbed off the redhead, he grabbed two fresh pairs of boxers and two tank tops, tossing one of each on the bed for Ian. Mickey walked to the bathroom and stopped outside the door “Those boxers are for you.. Do you want to stay the night?” Mickey asked since it was 2 am already, he hoped the offer did not fuck anything up. 

Ian smiled happily, Mickey was so fucking sweet no matter how hard he acted like he was. “Yeah, I’d like that.” Ian said and stood up to get dressed into clean clothes. 

Mickey went through his night routine with the addition of jacking off since Ian got him all worked up, he didn't want that to be Ian's responsibility though, so he took care of it himself. Mickey came out fifteen minutes later wearing a pair of boxers and a white tank top. When he opened the door to go back into his room, Ian had folded his clothes onto the couch and was wearing a pair of Mickey's sweat pants and his jacket on top. Mickey smiled at him feeling happier than he had been in years. Mickey was walking out to a boy in his room, a boy he really fucking liked, and he was spending the night. “You don’t like the outfit I picked?” Mickey teased. 

“I hope you don't mind that I went through your clothes. I- I get really cold at night time.” Ian lied. Mickey nodded and went over grabbing him a very soft long sleeve with some random logo on it, he tossed it Ian’s way. “Bathroom’s open.” Mickey said in simplicity as he turned toward the bed, he slowed down and spun around to grab Ian by the collar and give him a sweet kiss before letting Ian go to the bathroom. Mickey crawled into bed and laid there with a smile glued onto his face. Not only was he close to being in a real relationship with someone he really liked, but Ian was the opposite of what he went for. Ian was nerdy, sweet, kind, open-minded, non-judgmental, and best of all he didn’t have secrets. Mickey despised liars, he didn’t care if you kept shit to yourself, but he hated being lied to. Ian didn’t seem the type and he was feeling content in his assumption that Ian told the truth. It made Mickey happy with his decision to get to know Ian. It made him happy knowing he had a wholesome boy sleeping in his bed. Mickey thought he’d only ever fall for some piece of trash thug, but Ian was the sweetest thing he ever laid eyes on. 

Ian stood in the bright bathroom light as he pulled off his jacket. The scars on his wrists were way more noticeable now than outside in moonlight, the pool lights didn't do his scars any justice, and the pool water shielded even Mickey from getting a good view. In this lighting, his scars were served justice, the harsh lights showed the truth, not only were they noticeable... They were ugly, Ian felt ugly, he pulled up his boxers and sweatpants down and stared at the more recent scars on his upper and inner thighs. He snarled at himself in the mirror with disgust as he pulled on the long sleeve shirt, hiked up his boxers and sweatpants before he practiced a smile in the mirror. He smiled showing all his teeth, his eyes dead. He lessened it down to just his front row of teeth, to no teeth, to a simple subtle curl of his lip. He rubbed his hands over his face. When Mickey saw Ian for who he truly was, this would all be over. Ian walked out the bathroom giving Mickey a very convincing smile. 


	3. Nothing! Nothing Is Fucking Wrong With Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Bryce sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!
> 
> The need to slap a label on these boys becomes more vital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, and for reading! 
> 
> I love your guys' feedback. Please give me your reactions to all that comes in this chapter. :)
> 
> I have been writing ahead, and I really want you guys to be caught up! I am really excited for what I have planned for these two boys. <3
> 
> Shoutout to my friend Judy for going over this chapter for me!
> 
> Little by little we peel underneath the surface of Mickey and Ian. The real bottom line question is... Once everything is out in the open, who will be the first to go?
> 
> How do you guys like the parallels(if not duplicated scenes) in universes...?
> 
> ((Cannot wait until you guys read chapter 4, it is my favorite so far! Chapter 4 makes me think of my best friend whom I met through the fandom... Her soft ass would love it ))

The next morning Ian woke up after only 6 hours of sleep or so. He detached Mickey’s arms from his waist slowly and quietly got out of bed. Ian walked over to his clothes that were folded onto the couch and got dressed right there as Mickey seemed deep in his sleep. He left Mickey’s clothes folded on the couch--except for the boxers since he was not putting on his dried sticky boxers from last night. Ian stared at Mickey for a long moment, he wanted to kiss his pink pillowy lips, but he also didn’t know what last night meant. Right now it felt like one big dream, so rather than spoil what they had last night with the possibility of Mickey telling him to fuck off in the morning, he leaves. 

By the time Ian walked back to Leila’s side of the house Lip was in the kitchen sipping at the coffee he had just brewed. Lip caught Ian in his sights and rather than say anything just slid over a coffee cup to the other side of the island that divided the two brothers. Ian took the cup in his hand taking a big gulp, that hit the spot. Ian and Lip stare at each other for a long moment of silence. Both of them put together why the other was here in Leila’s house that early in the morning, each caught in the middle of their walk of shame. Both Gallaghers have been with their own Milkovich. _Not it._ Ian thought to himself as it was too early for this conversation and he was not about to start it. Ian walked around the island and opened up the pantry and pulled out 2 packages of pop tarts. He spotted the toaster and put them inside for Lip and himself. After they both had a mug’s worth of coffee they left the house in silence, chewing on their pop tarts as they walked out and headed to a bus station. As soon as they reached the bus stop Ian finally spoke, “Mandy huh?” to which Lip just nodded slowly. 

“Mick?” Lip asked in return, Ian shrugged his mouth to the side 

“Kind of.” Lip furrowed his brows as the bus pulled up

“The fuck does, ‘kind of’ mean, how do you kind of have sex.” He said as he passed the bus driver climbing inside. The bus driver furrowed his brows in confusion and intrigue over this conversation they were having. Ian gave the man an innocent smile before sitting next to Lip. He smacked Lip’s arm for talking so loud about his private shit to the damn bus driver. 

“We didn’t have sex.” Ian said and looked over at Lip knowing he might as well explain the whole story. “We fucking-- humped or whatever, and.. And I jizzed my pants.” Lip broke out laughing covering his mouth with a fist as he laughed so hard he started turning red. 

“You and tough guy humped? Wait. Did he not?” Lip asked, realizing Ian only said he jizzed. Ian turned red and Lip laughed harder, but received several punches to his arm. “You don’t know how to suck dick by now Ian, I mean if you really want I guess I could teach ya--- I probably know my way around a dick better than your gay ass.”

_F_ _or a matter of fact, no I don’t asshole!_ Ian thought to himself as he punched Lip’s arm hard enough that he knew his older brother would bruise.

Mickey woke up groggy as hell and Gallagher-less. _Fucking Gallagher_ , he mentally noted at the fact that Ian was gone. He laid in bed for 10 more minutes before summing up the energy to roll out of bed.

He goes over to the kitchen where Mandy was washing out some mugs and refilling the coffee maker. “Long night with Gallagher?” Mickey comments more than questions, but Mandy said yes via flipping him off. Mickey hadn’t seen Lip or Mandy since they spoke literally maybe two sentences to one another. It wasn’t rocket science figuring out they most definitely fucked. Mandy was not around to see if Mickey had ran off with anybody, but he never did. Mandy had no reason to assume Mickey slept next to a guy last night since Mickey was normally too haunted by Terry to publicly run back to his room with some guy. “At least I fuck guys, what’s the point of coming out if you aren’t gonna take advantage of that.” The more Mickey stuck around red, the more courage he summed up. The less of an impact he allowed Terry to possess. Mickey ignored Mandy’s sass and instead used it as fuel to be ballsy. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Ian, something he usually didn’t do, especially not first and not for small talk. “Your side of the bed caught fire or something?” Mickey sent as his way of questioning why Ian left.

Ian got the text and turned red as he was laying in bed back at his place, he was in the middle of looking at all the secret photos he collected from that night, being the soft bastard he was. “Yeah, figured fires are known for spreading and all, BUT since you are such a tough guy... I figured you could manage a couple first degree burns. So I chose not to wake you, and rather leave you to possibly burn.” Ian sent back smirking to himself. _I'm fuckinf flirting, aren't I?_ Ian was proud of himself, he was a lot smoother with Mickey then he though he'd be. On the same hand, texting made shit easier though, no blue eyes bore into your soul.

Mickey laughed at that, he liked Ian’s personality, it was playful and fun. Mickey would’ve never guessed any of that about him, Ian surprised him the more he got to know him. “Ah, that right Gallagher? How sweet of you risking my ass to the flames. Well, next time I’ll remember that tidbit about your valuation of my wellbeing, before inviting you to spend the night.” Mickey blushed a little as he sent his response.

“Next time? Will we be having a lot more sleepovers in the future?” Ian texted back knowing Mickey was about to get pissy.

Mickey got pissy.“ 🖕🏽” He pocketed his phone, _bastard_. 

The weekend goes by with no more interaction. Mickey gave Ian a head nod of acknowledgement in class on both Monday and Tuesday. By the time Wednesday morning hit, Ian texted Mickey an assertive invite to work on their presentation. “Today, after school, library?” Ian texted and Mickey simply gave the message a thumbs up. 

Mickey was running late to the library, unless he was just not coming. Ian waited for him and he started to get more and more nervous. Especially since Ian knew Mickey’s class schedule. _It should not have taken him more than 3 minutes to get here and it has been 30! Is he standing me up? FUCK. I shouldn’t have jizzed my pants like a 13 year old. 7 minutes in heaven. I only lasted like 4. Fucking 4 minutes of grinding and I fucking practically wet myself. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.--_ Ian’s train of thought is disturbed by Mickey who sat down in front of him, slamming a pizza down on the table in between them. 

“Thought you might be hungry.” Mickey said to which Ian smiled like an idiot.

_He’s so sweet._ Ian thinks to himself swooning. “Yeah, starving actually- so that’s what took you so long.”

Mickey gave Ian a look of disagreement, “Wasn’t that long, now eat your pizza Gallagher.”

A few moments later, a librarian walked by obviously prepared to bust them for eating until she recognized it was Mickey. Mickey shot a look her way, so instead of snitching on them she silently snatched a slice of pizza and walked away chewing on it. Ian laughed loudly as he held his stomach, pretty full from the amount he ate to calm his nerves. “Why does everyone let you get away with shit?” Ian chuckled. Mickey grabbed the last slice of pizza and responded “Because I give them no other choice. Now let’s edit through the presentation, and then we can practice reading it off.”

Before they knew it, September was over, they had rolled into October, and presentation day came around. Mickey and Ian spent all of lunch rehearsing together. Mickey was a bit nervous, he was worried he would make a fool of himself. Ian’s confidence in their presentation calmed him down because he believed Ian was extremely smart, so if he was pleased with their presentation, then Mickey would be too. They took the stage, looking like a very random pairing, but they absolutely nailed it. The audience was very engaged, especially since Mickey added in random and usually gory facts about death rates amongst certain species with graphic images. Ian knew Mickey was happy with his presentation, because for the first time, when he walked out of class, Mickey was there waiting for him to escort him to his classroom.

“That was really good.” Mickey complimented.

Ian smirked, “You were great!”

Mickey shook his head before rubbing the back of his neck, “Uh.. Do you wanna kick it after school.. My lowkey asshole friends will be there, sooo.. You know if you're cool with that or whatever-”

“Yes!” Ian cut Mickey off a little too enthusiastically, Ian immediately walked into his classroom after giving Mickey an answer.

Mickey scratched his head _Yeah.. Alright… and this is where we will be hanging out, in case you wanted to know._ Mickey chuckled and headed off to class as he texted Ian the details. 

Mickey and Ian hung out with Candy, Chris, and Leila. Joey was still pissed and embarrassed. The lack of his company made everything go a little more smoother though. They went to Mickey’s favorite sushi spot, Sushi Damu. They had a good lunch special for all you can eat. When they pulled up to the place Mickey pulled out Ian’s chair before pulling out his own. His eyes bulged a bit as he didn’t know why he did that. Mickey just got territorial over Ian, and he wanted him to sit next to him, and he wanted to watch after him. Ian made weird things happen, suddenly Mickey claimed Ian like he was marking his territory, suddenly Ian’s smile, happiness, and laughter became contagious. It was one of the reasons he always seemed to take some space from Ian after they spent time together. He constantly had to re-situate himself and acknowledge that him and Ian weren’t even a thing. Mickey was snapped back into reality when Candy of course had to give some commentary about kissing Ian the other night. Candy bit her lip as she stared at Ian, “You’re a good kisser Ian, you've been getting a lot of practice or something?” Mickey did his best to have no reaction, as he simply crushed both of his chopsticks into two with one movement, while holding eye contact with Candy who made a look of surrender. Ian just laughed and thanked her for the compliment.

“Yeah, guess I’ve just had a lot of experience kissing people, but um thank you.” Ian lied with ease, he had some experience kissing people, he has sucked a dick here and there, but other than that. Ian was a virgin.

“A good kisser huh…” Leila chimed in about to start some shit, but Mickey stared her down and she fell silent. Mickey made Ian try a bunch of rolls even if he was uncomfortable with them at first. He was happy Ian had come out, and Mickey picked up the bill as well. 

He escorted Ian back to the Gallagher household. The closer they got, the more Mickey really pieced together about who Ian Gallagher was, and why they had this special connection. Mickey knew Lip of course, and he knew Ian was a Gallagher. Ian did a good job of disassociating himself, because Mickey practically forgot Ian was a Gallagher half the time. Ian just gave off this very preppy vibe, and a positive attitude that usually got wiped out from growing up south side. Ian of course cultivated that attitude, it was his intention to not be looped in with being a Gallagher. Ian did not want to just be a Gallagher and claim all the bullshit that came with it, he was always gonna be a Gallagher, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be normal or at least pretend to be until stuck. People displayed confidence, and Ian displayed normalcy. 

Mickey started to get a better understanding of Ian as he walked up the front steps of the house . He made his way for the door regardless of Ian’s pleas for Mickey to just go. 

“Thanks for walking me, but you really don’t need to come inside, nothing to see, just your average house.” Ian had said as Mickey pushed through the threshold. 

“Alright, there’s our living room, and kitchen, now can you please just go.” Mickey chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and then turned to the stairs, ready to ascend them. Ian grabbed Mickey’s wrist to hold him in place, Mickey turned to face Ian and took his foot off the first step. “Mickey…” Ian gave the simple plea. Mickey looked down at Ian’s hand holding his wrist, Ian looked sexy and adorable at the same time as he gave him puppy dog eyes. That is when Mickey gets an idea for a way in which Ian will beg him to stay. 

Mickey’s lips curl into a cocky smile, “I can go, but then who's gonna suck you off? Lip?” Mickey smirked knowing that did the trick as Ian turned red as a tomato. Ian swallowed hard as he thought, _w-with that piercing??_ Ian snapped back into reality and wiped at the drool forming at the side of his mouth as he fully processed what was being said to him. Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand and ran with him up the stairs and straight into his bedroom. _That did the trick_. Mickey smiled as he was pulled into Ian’s space. 

“Carl, get out!” Ian said as soon as he entered the room.

“What? Why?” Carl protested as he took a good look between Mickey and Ian, and started to put two and two together. 

“Carl!” Ian furrowed his eyebrows giving him a look.

“Alright, alright.” Carl came down from the bunk bed and walked out of the room, sizing Mickey up before leaving. Ian closed the door after him and locked it.

He turned back to see Mickey sitting on his bed, looking around the room. 

“Gallagher…” He said as he was processing.

“Nah uh, no Gallagher, I was promised some dick sucking.” Ian smirked as he stared at Mickey, enjoying the view of Mickey on his bed, inside his room, inside of the Gallagher house… Maybe Mickey coming inside was not the worst idea, he liked having Mickey in his space especially under this context.

“Can’t suck you off through your pants dumb ass.” Mickey pushed his cheek out with his tongue as he cocked his eyebrows up a moment, looking from Ian’s eyes down to his cock, shamelessly. Ian sighed trying to relieve himself of the excitement that was making his body shake. Ian undid his pants pulling them down to his knees, and pulled out his cock through the hole in his boxers. “Wow, so modest, Gallagher, exposing your whole cock and not your legs.” Mickey chuckled at his peculiar way of undressing.

“Fuck off, I get really cold easily. Only pulling my cock out cause I know you’ll keep him warm.” Ian sat down beside Mickey, who moved onto the floor, sitting back on his knees as he spread Ian’s legs out some. 

“Him? You and your fucking temperature nonsense.” Mickey mocked. Ian put two pillows underneath himself to prop up properly, so he could watch Mickey. Mickey started to jerk Ian’s soft dick, he looked up at Ian as he stuck his whole tongue out, revealing the baby blue, diamond stud, that rested on the bed of his tongue. Mickey licked the entire length Ian had exposed while making eye contact with Ian. _Take that Gallagher_.

Ian tried to speak when he saw Mickey’s sexy ass piercing, but the second his mouth touched his dick, all speaking ability was out the window as his cock twitched against Mickey’s tongue. _God bless Ryan, that feels so fucking good. Shit._

Mickey took all of Ian’s exposed length into his mouth before he began bobbing his head on the entirety of his dick. Mickey was making a point of only sucking what was exposed. Ian immediately moved his hands down to pull out all of his cock, even sticking his balls out of his boxers. Mickey loved watching a desperate Ian fumbling with his dick, begging for attention. He pulled up to the tip and closed his mouth around the first couple inches of Ian’s hardening cock. He popped his mouth off several times before diving all the way down to his base. He held there for maybe 2 or 3 seconds before gagging as Ian grew to his full potential in that position. Mickey laughed as he sat back and held Ian’s monster cock. 

“Fucking grower, man.” Micky let out a shaky laugh before releasing his cock. “ You know, if you want… I can go now.” Mickey laughed watching Ian’s reaction to the dragged out sentence. 

“FUCK that!” Ian grabbed the back of Mickey’s head pulling him down on his dick before that slippery bitch could get away. Mickey slurped and sucked on Ian’s cock for maybe 8 more minutes before Ian had Mickey’s hair threaded through his fingertips as he was panting like a bitch. He wanted to speak, but when Mickey’s mouth was on him, he struggled to find the words, any words. Ian started to cum inside Mickey’s mouth and only managed to get out the word “cum!” It was muffled and quiet, and a little too late, but Mickey takes it like a champ, and swallowed his entire load. Mickey bobbed his head three more times for good measure before pulling off, he stood up on his knees to kiss Ian’s lips happily, and in part to punish him with the taste of his own cum. Ian took his ‘punishment’ with ease as he turned their small pecks into a full on make out. After several more minutes of swapping salvia, Mickey pulled off and sat back down on his knees to give attention to Ian’s balls, he suckled each of them into his mouth, popping them out once or twice before kissing them each gently, almost like a goodbye. Ian gasped loudly as he fell all the way back onto the bed. He flicked his piercing against Ian’s tip and crosses over his slit for the last time, he tucked Ian’s cock and balls back into the boxers and then pulled up his pants.

Ian sat up a little to help Mickey as he looked at him confused. “The fuck you doing that for?” Ian asked with a chuckle. Mickey looked back at Ian’s confusion with his own, 

“You’re cold easily..?” Mickey stared at Ian. 

“I am cold easily?” Ian repeated softly in confusion as he was a little dick drunk, his eyebrows shot up with realization as he pursed his lips and nodded. Mickey furrowed his eyebrows, something was off. What was Ian lying about? What reason did Ian have to lie about the fucking temperature of his body? 

“Uh, huh.” Whatever the reason was, Mickey was getting out of there. He stood up looking annoyed as he turned to the door, leaving with no goodbye. 

“Mickey!” Ian called after him, but he had already slammed the door shut. Ian fell back into bed, hands on his face, as he thought, _Good fucking going Ian. Can’t even keep up with your own bullshit._

Mickey hated liars, his dad was a lair, his mother was a liar, he came from a family of liars. Liars always had something to hide, they never just told white lies. One lie became a slippery slope. As Mickey walked out into the cold night he remembered Ian saying he got cold easily on the night Ian slept over. Ian was obviously covering something up, what? Mickey did not know what and he wasn’t one for snooping around in an attempt to find out. Either you told him what was up or you didn’t, but if Mickey caught you lying he shut that shit down as the possibilities of what else you could be lying about drove him crazy. Lying was a slippery slope, one moment you are lying about something being white bread when it is wheat and the next you're lying about why you were sending Mickey off this time. Then you lied about what exactly was in the bloody bag in the back of the trunk as you were out on a run. Before you kew it everything was a lie like when you said you were gonna go pick up groceries, but you lied about that because you never came back and then died a year later overdosed on heroin…. Lying was a slippery slope. Mickey **hated** liars.

Mickey allowed himself to be so forward and open with Ian because he was different, he was good and **honest** \- or so he thought.

  
  


The next couple of days went by, and Ian did not know what to tell Mickey who was avoiding him. Ian tried texting him of course, showing up to his lunch spot, but Mickey refused to detach from his group. When Ian approached the group Mickey wouldn't respond to anything Ian would say to him, and just flat out ignored him. It was clear that either Mickey would be the one to decide he wanted to talk or they were not talking.

Friday came around and Ian tried to talk with Mickey after class, but fucker was fast. Out of nowhere, Leila texted Ian, “Party at 63 W. Gartner St.. Mickey will be there, the party starts at 7, do not show up till 8… You didn’t get the addy from me 😈.” Ian did not respond, not knowing what to say, but obviously Mickey had spoken to her about him, which made him feel happy, and worried.

A few hours later, Mickey pulled up to the party with his entire group, including a silent Joey. Mickey wore ripped black jeans, these ones had rips from his upper thighs to his ankles. He wore a matted black tank top that repped the KISS band. He had a chained link from one belt loop to another, he wore a collar with spikes on it that matched the spiked bracelets on his wrists. He wore tinted purple chapstick, and some actually fresh applied eyeliner on his waterline. His hair was a little spiked up. He wore gothic looking boots, and had black nail polish on. He never dressed up this much, but at this point he was annoyed with Ian for being fucking weird. He went from thinking he might have a boyfriend in the near future to wishing all liars burned in hell to feeling like he had over reacted. Mickey had gone through a whole spectrum of emotions when it came to what went down. At some point in their time apart he came to realize that every time they got together, it was not like Mickey was getting off--just Ian. Mickey was fed up and looking to score. That is when some club music came on, Mickey had pregamed a little, he grabbed two jello shots and took them with ease as he walked out to where everyone was dancing. Mickey was dancing like nobody was watching, he rarely danced at parties, only in mosh pits, but he was feeling properly cross faded, and he wanted to express himself for once in his fucking life. After a minute or two of letting loose with his friend group-all but Joey who watched from afar. This 6 foot tanned, surfer looking guy named Bryce walked up behind Mickey grabbing his waist and pulling his ass back as he ground against Mickey, well against his ass to be specific. He ground like if there were not two layers of cloth between them he would just slip right inside. Mickey cocked his eyebrows at Leila to see if the guy behind him was cute. He knew if he turned around, cute or not they’d end up making out, and Mickey wanted someone fucking sexy. 

Ian walked inside, he looked around for Mickey and instead found a couple jello shots, that is when he spotted Joey. He walked over to him. Joey smiled ear to ear when he spotted Ian, he looked between Mickey and Ian excited to help the inevitable happen.

Joey gave Ian a head nod “Hey! I’m sorry about the break up!” Joey yelled over the music. Ian gave him a confused look, they were not together and nor did they ‘break up’. That was when Joey pointed over to Mickey in the crowd. Ian’s eyes popped out, his mouth dropped open as he stared dumbfounded. His shoulders slouched down with sadness. That is when Mickey turned around, Bryce grabbed Mickey by the back of the hair and pulled him up into a kiss. When Mickey attempted to get a breath out, you could see Bryce just shove his tongue back into Mickey’s mouth. Mickey accepted it and wrapped a leg around Bryce, whom lifted Mickey up by his ass, Mickey wrapped both legs around his waist as they made out.

Leila smiled watching the two of them. Mickey was having a good time, that was when she locked eyes with a heartbroken Ian. Her smile dropped as she stared at him with a sympathetic look and sucked her bottom lip in. She invited Ian there in hopes that they would make up, rekindle their connection, possibly hook up. It looked like a mistake though, a sobering mistake as Ian came a little too late, and Mickey came to the party with a different goal. Leila did not know better, Mickey never ever acted this way. He was usually a pent up ball of homosexual energy who stood in the corner trying to get the perfect buzz. 

Ian began shaking his leg vigorously. He wanted to storm in and beat his ass, he wanted to jump up on this fucking 8ft tall bitch and take him down. He wanted to fucking scream at Mickey, ask what the fuck was going on. Ian was so fucking conflicted. On one hand, Mickey and him were not officially anything. There were probably people who knew them there, and everyone had a fucking camera in their pocket. If he caused a scene it could go viral. If he didn’t--what if Mickey fell for this guy. He watched the way Mickey kept trying to get away for air, and the fact that Bryce did not let him. Ian’s fists were balled up and Joey watched ready for a fight to break out. Ian couldn’t watch objectively. He could not stare at this asshole a moment longer. Ian un-balled his fists, turned away, and walked inside.

Joey shook his head, _fucking pussy. If that was my man, that guy would only leave here on a fucking gurney._ Joey thought to himself as he saw less and less appeal to Ian. The truth was he wanted Mickey, but he went about many fucked up strategies in an attempt to get at him. He was not that emotionally adept. Joey took a big swig at his beer as he stared at Bryce.

Ian was inside scolding himself for being a wuss. Ian turned tail and left altogether.

Bryce tried to take Mickey to his own private room, but Mickey hopped off before he could. He returned back to the floor where Leila pulled him aside and told him what had happened. Mickey had so many emotions about what happened. He pushed Leila off of him who tried to touch his arm.

“Don’t fucking touch me! You invited him over here and didn’t think to tell me?!” Mickey couldn’t lie, it felt disappointing, of course Ian didn’t fight the guy. Mickey knew Ian wouldn’t, he was a pussy like that- Mickey didn’t care, but he was embarrassed and disappointed by Ian just turning tail. He could’ve cut in, waited to talk to Mickey, walked over and said something, or hell- even danced with somebody else to make Mickey jealous. There were so many things he could have done, but Ian didn’t fight for him even one bit. Yet-- his stupid ass wanted to make out with Ian, wanted Ian to grab his waist, slam him into a wall, and claim him. Part of him still wanted to be Ian’s, but it seemed like that door was closing and this interaction was trying to slam that door shut. Ian didn’t have the courage to say anything. Maybe those thoughts would not be in his head if Joey didn’t fucking move his trap as much. Joey blabbed every chance he got to Mickey about Ian being a little bitch who tucked his dick between his legs and waddled off. 

In a drunk confession Joey grabbed Mickey by the collar. “If you were mine, I would’ve broken that surfer boy’s arm for touching that ass.” Mickey stared up at Joey, that’s what he wanted, a badass boyfriend who claimed Mickey, but when he stared up at Joey his heart pounding from the intensity of their conversation-- He still wanted it to be Ian. Mickey pulled away before he could do something stupid like lead Joey on. Mickey removed his collar in one quick motion, leaving it in Joey’s hand as he ran out of the party. He didn’t want to go home as he was pissed at Leila, he didn’t want to go to the Milkovich household-- He couldn’t sleep at Ian’s… Mickey went to the school, he climbed to the roof, and slept up there watching the stars and cuddling himself for warmth. Leila blew up his phone, but he didn’t answer a single call.

Saturday morning Mickey gave up and went home, his body was freezing and he had to call an Uber as his legs felt frozen. He got home, stormed off to his room, locked the door, moved the couch in front of it, killed all his blinds, and then took a hot bath. Mickey just wanted to be completely alone, alone in his own bubble. He climbed into the steaming water wearing all his clothes from the night before except his shoes. He submerged himself under the tub and tried to stay there as long as possible before coming up gasping like mad for air. 

  
  
  


The weekend had passed, neither Ian or Mickey sent a text, both annoyed for different reasons.

  
  


Monday during lunch before their shared fourth period Ian came over to Mickey’s hangout area. Mickey was not there, he wasn’t in class that day either. Ian couldn’t help himself as he blew up Mickey’s phone with texts of… “We need to talk?” “Why aren’t you at school?” “Are you sick?” “Do you need me to bring you soup?” “Mickey, I am not the one who should be getting ignored right now.” “Mickey!!!” After a good 18 messages Ian gave up. 

The next day Ian swung by Mickey’s spot at lunch and luckily he was there. Mickey had spotted Ian coming and walked over to meet him halfway. His eyes were less bright than they usually looked when staring at Ian. Joey had gotten in his head some. He looked down and inhaled his cigarette as they stopped in front of one another. 

Ian stared at Mickey who wouldn’t look at him. “I’m gonna fuck other people.” Ian said sternly as he balled up his fists in anger.

Mickey scoffed and let out a cloud of smoke as he finally met Ian’s eyes “Congratulations,” Mickey said in simplicity. Ian snatched Mickey’s cigarette, throwing it on the ground and stomping it out. Mickey’s eyes narrowed as now he could not stop staring at him, “The fuck is wrong with you?!” Mickey yelled. 

“Nothing! Nothing is fucking wrong with me!” Ian whisper screamed. Mickey looked back over his shoulders at his friends feeling like getting away as he was not in the mood for this conversation.

Ian stomped his foot to get Mickey’s attention. “If you don’t make us official, I am seriously gonna fuck other people Mickey!” 

Mickey looked back when he spoke, “If I don’t? The fuck don’t you bitch, and for a matter of fact, you’re gonna fuck other people when you haven’t even fucked me?” Ian chewed on his cheek, this was not going the way he wanted to, it sounded so much better when Lip said it. 

“Silence, Gallagher? Really?” Mickey turned around and walked back to his friend group. Ian wanted to follow after him, but he knew having this conversation with Joey present was a recipe for disaster so he retreated feeling his shoulders heavy with disappointment as his eyes slung down. 

Mickey’s mind traveled… Did he really even have the right to be mad at Ian? What for? Ian had at least tried to make them official, take some kind of action. _I should have just fucking said yes._ Mickey mumbled internally to himself. Mickey was easily stand offish, and the reality was Ian had just put his heart on the line and Mickey turned him away. Mickey knew he fucked up and he planned on being the one to make it right. 

Mickey went straight home after school, he started thinking about what Ian meant to him, what he **could** mean to him, how Ian fit into his life, how Ian **could** fit into his life. What life without Ian looked like. Mickey began to think about the sexual aspects of their relationship and how he felt about them. He himself had fucked a couple dudes sucked some people off in the last couple years at parties. Overall though in one sense or another he was a virgin, and lately when he thought about popping that virginity of his, he thought about Ian, Ian being inside of him. He thought about what Ian said earlier about fucking other guys, as much as he tried to pretend he was not the jealous type… Mickey would curb stomp any fucker that came near Ian. He nodded to himself as he officially thought, _time to go get me that boyfriend of mine._ Mickey got dressed and walked to his front door as he made a game plan mentally. _Gonna head to Gallagher’s place, track down Ian, make us official or whatever…_

Mickey opened up his front door and there stood Ian. 

Ian had thought about Mickey the rest of the day after being rejected, he thought about all the ways he had fucked up. _Instead of just walking over and acting like a normal person and just asking Mickey to be my boyfriend, I instead get into a fucking screaming match and start threatening him with my sexuality._ Ian's face planted into the palm of his hand. He started analyzing what Mickey had said, his side comment about 'you’re gonna fuck other people when you haven’t even fucked me?' Ian pondered if that was something that had been on Mickey’s mind-- Ian fucking him. Ian didn’t know what the right thing to do here was so he called Lip. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Lip answered the phone after it rang for the third time. 

Ian let out a heavy sigh to which Lip continued “You okay?” 

Ian didn’t care for the small talk that he normally would have begun the conversation with, instead he just began word vomiting. “Okay so I told Mickey the thing you were telling me, how I was gonna fuck other people unless he made us official. He got pissy and told me to do it and that you know-- well-- he was saying that I never fucked him to begin with so how am I--” 

Lip cut in not wanting anymore of these fairly intimate details “Ian! I said to ask him what you are and if he didn’t say you guys were boyfriends aka official to say that means you’re free to fuck other people, right?” Lip reminded Ian as he shook his head and started laughing at the way it turned out like a game of telephone. 

“Oh god, did I fuck up?” Ian groaned loudly into the phone as he pulled at his hair and began pacing around.

“No, I mean, you both kind of fucked up, he shouldn’t have bitched about the fine details and just said you two were boyfriends… unless...” Lip stopped talking, not wanting to put negative thoughts in Ian’s head.

“WHAT?! Unless what?!” Ian yelled into the phone. 

Lip groaned “I don’t know, unless he doesn’t want to be your boyfriend and shit… You should never feel pressured man, but uh--- how do I say this… I wouldn’t put a ring on it unless I’d tested out the merchandise first.” Lip rubbed his face “But I am just an asshole like that!” He added hoping he didn’t just influence his kid brother to drop his virginity on a dime.

Ian hung up, _WHAT THE FUCK???! Really? What pigs! Not like I wouldn’t of put out in the fucking first place MICKEY!_ What began as Ian’s internal dialogue turned into mentally battling Mickey in his head. _I mean I let you suck my dick, I am the one that dragged your ass out of the circle to play seven minutes in heaven and let you grind on me until…_ his toes curled as he hears Mickey’s stupid voice in his head echoing, _“you haven’t even fucked me”... Shit._ Ian now remembered that every fucking time they got down Mickey was the one who got Ian off, D _id Mickey even cum once??!_ It all felt like a montage in his head of Ian fucking up and it ended with Mickey getting ground on by some idiot surfer bitch. Ian was seething with rage, he would knock that guy out if he ever saw him again, God knows what happened when he left the party. Did Mickey and him fuck?! On one hand he felt guilty, on the other hand he was angry with Mickey for being such a slut that he couldn’t keep it in his pants. 

Ian stormed over to Mickey’s ready to set this right, he was about to knock as he raised his hand, but the door opened. Ian swallowed all of his pent up energy disappearing as he sees a dressed up Mickey looking innocently and just as confused as Ian. _Did he know I was coming?_ Ian thought. 

“Hey.. I was-uh-” Mickey let out a deep sigh “I was just headed out to find you...” He said giving Ian a sad look, he knew he fucked up and hoped Ian was not here to end things. Ian nodded as he stayed quiet, thinking of what to say. Mickey opened the door further and walked with Ian until they were at the outdoor patio, and continued over by the pool, both of them in awkward silence as they pace around. Ian finally spoke “If you really can’t be with me until you test out the merchandise, then fine, let’s fuck.” He said not even making eye contact with Mickey as the sad sentiment left his lips. Mickey looked over at the somber boy as he took Ian’s hand, Ian braced himself ready to be stripped or tackled. Mickey brought him a few feet over having them sit on a pool chair together. Mickey placed a hand on Ian’s thigh, “I was being a stuck up idiot earlier… I want to be your boyfriend, if you’ll have me..” Mickey said watching Ian before looking down at his hands ready for rejection. Ian chuckled before smiling happily, he pounced onto Mickey laying him back on the pool chair as he straddled his waist and pinned Mickey’s hands above his head. “Yes. Yes! Of course I’ll be your fucking boyfriend!” Mickey and Ian both smiled at each other ear to ear, both of them causing wrinkles on their own faces from joy.

Ian leaned down and kissed Mickey happily, Ian mumbled against Mickey’s lips, “Couldn’t have said that earlier Mick?” Mickey laughed at that as he shut Ian up by pressing his tongue inside of Ian’s mouth. Ian ground down on Mickey, Ian finally moved his hands from his wrists to his abs, he moved his hands under Mickey’s shirt and ran his hands up until he held both of Mickey’s nipples. Mickey grunted out at that and held Ian’s waist keeping him from grinding. He sat up and held onto Ian so that he was still wrapped around him as he was now seated. 

“Ian, I-- really care about you. A whole fucking lot… But we are not having sex today… What I said earlier was stupid, and I don’t need to test out any merchandise. You’re a human fucking being, and I already know I want you.” Mickey kissed Ian softly on the lips and pulled back to look at a blushing and almost teary eyed Ian, who wrapped his arms around Mickey’s neck. “I want to have sex with you, I hope you know that… Just the sight of you turns me on…” Ian swallowed trying to not get himself worked up. “We do not need to it today though.” Ian nodded, he knew he made the right choice chasing this Milkovich boy, he was the sweetest and he treated Ian like a prince. 

Mickey and Ian walked to his room hand in hand, Mickey pulled out a pair of pjs for Ian and grabbed a pair of his own “I say we watch movies in the living room, and I’ll make us something to eat… get dressed.” He told Ian before going into the bathroom to dress himself. He had seen Ian’s cock before, but he did not need to get all horned up when he was trying to be romantic. Mickey came out seeing Ian wear the plaid blue and white long sleeved and long pants pjs, he looked so cute. Mickey still continued to believe Ian got cold easily even though he didn’t know what that was about. He had thought about it some, why Ian wanted to cover up. He concluded Ian might be insecure with his body, that made Mickey want to hype Ian up every chance he got. “Damn, Gallagher, you look so good in those, are you working out or something?” Ian blushed as Mickey escorted him to the living room and covered him in a throw blanket as he pecked Ian’s lips. He handed Ian the remote “search around and see what we should watch, I’m gonna make us some pizza rolls.” He smiled happily and retreated to the kitchen. Mickey poured out the frozen Totino's pizza rolls onto a pan, heated the oven and popped them inside. He grabbed two beers and his pack of smokes, setting them over by Ian. 

Ian had gotten up to check the shelves by the living room when he finds, a CD box labeled ‘Steven Seagal Under Siege' Ian smirked deciding what they should watch.

Some time later Mickey was walked over wearing oven mitts as he carried the pizza rolls on a pan to the coffee table. “You are out of your fucking mind, have you seen that ponytail?” Mickey started as he walked out of the kitchen, “It's a powerful ponytail, man. That’s bullshit. Seagal could totally kick Van Damme’s ass.” 

Ian bickered in return “oh, oh. Unless- unless it’s double impact Van Damme. Because that’s some Van double DAMME.” Ian and Mickey both laugh. 

Mickey lit up a cigarette “Fuck Van Damme.” Mickey took a long inhale before Ian reached over and brought the cigarette to his lips. 

Mickey cocked his eyebrows in disbelief “You smoke?! Since when?”

Ian coughed out his exhale and chuckled “You don’t know everything about me Milkovich, I used to smoke.. Old habits die hard I guess.” He drank his beer to clear his throat, it had been years, but being involved with Mickey who was such a heavy smoker made him decide he might as well pick it back up again.

The movie begins as Mickey and Ian exchange looks while consuming smoke, beer, and pizza rolls throughout the entire film. 

-Hours later-

Leila came home that night from a party with Chris, she looked at the couch and smiled seeing the two leaning on one another and knocked out. She snapped a couple photos as Chris and Leila shared a few happy glances. “Should we carry the kids to bed?” She whispered to Chris who chuckled softly as to not wake them, 

“Nah, they look peaceful.” He snapped a few pictures with Leila behind them making peace signs and sticking her tongue out. They turned off all the lights, threw a blanket over Mickey and pushed the coffee table back so they wouldn’t hit it if they move around or fall over in their sleep. “Young love.” Leila sighed as Chris and her left for her bedroom. 


	4. DADDY!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunted Hayride... Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE!!! I think you guys gonna really eat this chapter up, decided to give y'all some cute shit :) 
> 
> It is the longest chapter yet...

**Wednesday morning** Mickey woke up still spooning Ian on the couch. He smiled, breathing him in, breathing his boyfriend in. He was a little disoriented when he realized they were on the couch, even more so when he looked back to see Mandy, Leila, and Chris all sitting on a couch adjacent. The three of them silently chewed on muffins while just intently staring at them. “What the fuck?!” Mickey exclaimed as he kept looking over his shoulder so much so that he rolled right off the couch and landed on the floor, on his stomach. He had pulled the blankets off of Ian in the process. There was a loud thud and a groaning Mickey Milkovich.

Ian grumbled “Mmm five more minutes.” He began to miss the warmth that was cuddling behind him. Ian did not know where he was as he slowly started waking up, he realized that the warmth he was missing could’ve only been radiating off another person. He shot up at that thought wondering where the fuck he was. Ian sat up immediately looking around the room, he spotted Leila, Chris, and Mandy who began laughing and as he jumped a little spooked. He then saw Mickey's chest flat to the floor and Ian laughed softly. _That was that loud thump_ , he thought. He swung his legs off the couch and sat up as he leaned down and pulled Mickey back onto the couch. Mickey was grumbling and staring at his friends and sister as if they personally knocked him over. Ian kisses Mickey's cheek, “Good morning boyfriend.” He said with a smile, but also as an announcement to the three watching. He was claiming his territory right there because moving on if you fucked with Mickey, you fucked with Ian. He only wished Joey was there so he could tell him.

Mickey was mad dogging his friends when he got a soft kiss and heard the term boyfriend applied to him. Mickey melted immediately as he stared back at Ian, smiling softly as he caressed his head into Ian’s neck. Ian wrapped an arm around Mickey’s shoulders and kissed his forehead. 

Mandy spoke up, “You love birds are too damn cute… but Ian now that you’re officially with Mickey expect to have a long conversation with each of his brothers and ending with me. Better not fuck with him.” Mandy said sternly to which Mickey rolled his eyes, he had never heard her say anything like that before, but then again Mickey never had a boyfriend. 

Mandy stood up walking slowly to Ian as Mickey stared her down. She ran a hand through Ian’s hair messing with it, “I’m just fucking kidding, now don’t you guys have school or some shit.” 

Chris was always tired in the mornings as he leaned his head into Leila’s shoulder, they were both already dressed for school. 

Leila was more silent than usual as her eyes followed Mandy around the room. You know when people say, I’m straight but if Beyoncé ever asked to fuck…. Well… Mandy was Leila’s Beyoncé. Leila didn’t know exactly what she was into, (besides everything) but she knew she wanted Mandy. 

Mandy had left the room after mentioning school, as she didn’t have school, and she didn’t go to work for another 2 hours. She figured she would get a nap in and maybe wear some more clothes than a sports bra and a pair of shorts. Leila watched Mandy and her shorts run up the stairs, her eyes glued there even when Mandy was gone. 

As soon as the word school left Mandy’s lips, Ian shot up and started sprinting across the mansion. "Shit!" _Oh fuck no! I am not fucking up my perfect attendance. Fuck that!!!_

Mickey had absolutely no choice, _Fucking hell Gallagher, always running away in the mornings._ Mickey looked to Leila as he stood up “Can you wait and drive us please?” 

Leila didn’t look over as she was day dreaming but she just nodded and grunted out an “uh huh”

As much as Mickey wanted to act nonchalant, he sprinted after Ian’s ass. When he walked inside his room Ian was already changed as he had just finished pulling his long sleeve shirt down to cover his stomach. Ian sat back on the bed to put on his shoes. 

Mickey walked over and kissed his lips softly “I liked waking up next to my boyfriend.” He took Ian’s hand and walked him over into the bathroom. He found a spare unopened toothbrush in the cabinet underneath the sink and handed it over to Ian “uhh.. consider that like yours…. in case uhh.”

Ian's thoughts were all about Mickey after receiving such sweet kisses. _Morning breath, bed head, warm to the touch after just waking up, and puffy skin. God Mickey was fucking gorgeous._ That is all he could think about as Mickey pulled away from the kiss and spoke such sweet words. _Boyfriend. Mmm_. He savored the word. “In case of any more sleepovers.” Ian chimed in as he unopened it swiftly. 

Mickey elbowed Ian’s side softly at the sleepover comment "Not a sleepover." He mumbled. “Leila is gonna drive us to school, so we shouldn’t be late.” Mickey could see Ian’s concern as he was ripping up the toothbrush box the moment it was handed to him. Mickey brushes his teeth thoroughly, spending a good minute just scrubbing away. He had a boyfriend to be kissing after all. He then walked over to use the toilet, he pissed facing away from Ian. Mickey flushed the toilet and walked over to scrub his hands with soap. Mickey was very nonchalant when it came to peeing in front of people, he was raised that way. After he had done it though, he contemplated whether he would be moving fast with Ian… A toothbrush, more sleepovers, and being comfortable enough to pee next to him in the bathroom even when Ian hasn’t seen Mickey’s dick yet. _It’s fine, it’s fucking fine… You can’t move too fast with your own damn boyfriend… I think…? Well yeah, the only way to really cross a line would be asking him to move in, right?_ Moving in was the only big step Mickey could think of while being boyfriends... That and marriage. He mentally asked for some kind of confirmation yet he was expecting an answer, but he couldn’t give an answer to himself because he didn’t know what it was. Mickey walked past Ian silently as he headed for the bathroom door lost in thought. 

Ian was fairly shocked when he heard the sound of Mickey’s piss hitting the water, part of him wanted to catch a glimpse. Ian knew that seeing his boyfriend’s cock for the first time peeing would be permanently engraved inside his head. He decided against looking, but he felt glad that Mickey felt so comfortable with him and just picked up on treating him like- well like his boyfriend. It felt a little weird since no one ever looked out for Ian even in such a simple way as catching them a ride and giving him a toothbrush. Obviously his family did as best as they could, but never someone outside of the family, and never without him asking for it first. When Mickey silently walked by him, Ian turned Mickey around pulling the dark haired boy back by his hips as he hugged him closely. “You better dress quickly or I’m gonna ask for Leila to ditch your ass.” Mickey chuckled in response and left the bathroom. _Really Ian?_ He scolded himself. _Mickey is being sweet, generous, and loving… And all I seem to do is keep teasing him. Be romantic Ian!_ He told himself. 

Mickey snickered in the other room at Ian’s little threat, but he dressed quickly, not needing to risk it. He liked Ian joking around with him, he used to be strung up so tight when they first encountered… Now Ian was funny, snarky, bossy, sweet… so many things. Mickey wished Ian was fine skipping school so that they could’ve taken care of some morning wood for one another, but hey at least he gave a shit about school. Mickey was completely ready when Ian came out of the bathroom. 

Leila grabbed them both muffins and let them eat it in the car on the way to school. Ian reached out his hand trying to hold Mickey’s hand. Mickey allowed it for maybe 2 minutes before deciding to use the hand closest to Ian to hold up his muffin instead. When they got to school, Ian ran out of the car leaving Mickey behind, Ian made it with 3 minutes to spare. Mickey made it with no minutes to spare, and Chris and Leila came 10 minutes late as they got caught up making out by the lockers. 

That day during lunch..... Joey happened. Mickey was standing with his group as Candy and Joey talked to them about this rager that took place last night. Mickey was caught up picturing Joey at a fucking foam party when Ian came by and kissed Mickey's cheek softly. Mickey smiled thoughtfully before handing his cigarette to his boyfriend. "Yeah and then-" Joey was in the middle of his sentence when he stopped talking. The group looked at Joey all except Mickey who was staring at Ian taking an inhale and coughing softly. Mickey found it so cute how Ian was still adjusting to it. Mickey held either side of Ian's face as he kissed his coughing boy softly and then deepening the kiss, loving the taste of nicotine on Ian's tongue, loving his tall boyfriend being so soft and adorable.

Joey stared when Ian grabbed the cigarette, "He smokes?" Joey asked quietly to Candy, Candy shrugged not expecting that herself either. When Joey looked back at them he watched as they made out, his eyes bulging. _WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!!!!_ Joey barely allowed himself to think as he rammed forward and shoved Ian backwards. 

Chris stepped in grabbing Joey's shoulder, "Woah, Woah, Woah! Joey." Joey pulled his shoulder back roughly.

Mickey was holding Ian checking he was okay, by the time he turned to look back at Joey, Joey was walking straight at him. He shoved Mickey away and pushed Ian to the ground. 

"THE FUCK do you think you are doing? What is your fucking problem!" Mickey pushed Joey's back hard, making him almost tumble over, but he caught his footing. Mickey walked forward holding up his fist, but Chris grabbed onto him telling Mickey "Calm down, calm down." 

Chris walked around Mickey and grabbed Joey pulling him away from the group "You need to take some space." Joey kept looking back at Ian as Chris pushed him forward until they were both out of sight.

Ian sat up on the ground shocked, this guy was not subtle about his dislike of Ian what so ever. Part of him considered getting up and punching the guy, but he was not so territorial about himself as he was for Mickey. The guy wasn't bothering Mickey and thus Ian did not care all that much. He watched as it played out amongst the group. He looked down at his hands which had some soft scrapes on it. He was staring down at his palms when Mickey got onto the floor beside him, he saw his palms and shook his head. 

"I'm sorry, I should've seen that coming, or at least shielded you better." Mickey said solemnly. Ian shook his head, "I am fine, let's not make it into a big deal.. Guy is obviously working through his feelings. Seriously." He looked past Mickey at Leila and Candy. "I do not want anybody hearing about this, let us just leave it be." Ian said with a sharp swallow. HE did not need any school drama, being in a relationship and hanging out with this crowd was already bringing more attention to himself than he needed.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Mickey waited for Ian outside of class both Thursday and Friday and then he escorted Ian to class. Both lunch periods were spent by the couple standing off in the corner from where Mickey’s group was just sitting on a planter making out. It gave Joey some space to brew in his feeling/ denial, and it gave Mickey time to utilize his favorite boyfriend privilege. Mickey and Ian were constantly touching each other. Mickey got over his issues with PDA fairly quickly when it came to Ian. Ian didn’t care if anybody saw, reputation or not, he was gonna make out with his damn boyfriend. Ian didn’t mind hanging out with Mickey’s friends, but he knew that he’d want to introduce Mickey to people he hung around with soon. The only thing that worried Ian is that they might be judgmental. 

Mickey didn’t invite Ian to go out on Friday as he wanted to take some space from his boyfriend. He felt like they would smother one another with affection and shit otherwise. Mickey hasn’t been in a relationship, or had a boyfriend, but to him it felt like his relationship with Leila except they made out and Mickey was a little nicer. He didn’t know what the rules were besides don’t cheat. Is there a certain amount of times boyfriends are supposed to see one another. Are they supposed to go on dates? _ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE? Do boyfriends go on dates? How many are they expected to go on? Since we are both guys, who asks who? Is it based on sexual position.. What if we don't even know each other's position. WHY IS THIS SO COMPLICATED?!_ Mickey swallowed hard at that, but yeah, that sounded right. He needed to ask his boyfriend out on a date, it filled him with anxiety, but he would do it. 

Ian had been enjoying having Mickey as his own. Mickey was an excellent kisser, he seemed to get most of the boyfriend stuff down, being to spend free time with your partner. Mickey even walked him to class, Ian found Mickey risking a tardy the sweetest thing. Ian went from having a fat crush on Mickey to reeling him in with one bitch fit about fucking other people. He wondered what else Mickey would do if he had a bitch fit. Somehow, Mickey really did seem good at this shit and it made Ian feel like a bad boyfriend. Ian didn’t really have any consistent friends, he hung out in different places, hopped around different groups. B.M. (before Mickey), you could find Ian at lunch in the library, with the chess club, making posters with student council members, hanging out with the swim team, and helping the home economics professor. Ian considered most people a friend, but he didn’t see them all the time. The only relationship he had to mimic was those on tv and his family relationships. I mean sure Fiona and Lip got into relationships and he knew all the details about those, and he hated the way his siblings behaved in relationships. Ian had nothing legitimate to go off, so when he got a certain text from his boyfriend— well — He would have to ask every person he knew what being on a date consisted of. 

**Saturday...**

“So next Friday, I can swing by your place and we can go on our first date.” Mickey typed it out as Leila peered over his shoulder saying he must clarify this being their first date. Leila grabbed Mickey’s phone “You are supposed to ask, not tell him in such a weird way.” She groaned at his lack of knowledge when it came to people. Leila retyped it and Mickey sent the message without looking at it, his hands shaking a little, “Fuck it.” He looked back at Leila “Wait… Does this mean I have to pick where and shit?? I’m asking so I have to plan it huh..?” Mickey sighed with nervousness, Leila nodded yes in response. “Look, I will help you think of what to do, and we can theme it around Halloween, and fall. Halloween is coming up in 2 weeks.”

Ian read the message, “I was wondering if you are free this upcoming Friday. Would you like to go on a date with me? I can pick you up around 5pm?” Ian smiled happily, but after rereading it a second time, he squinted wondering if Mickey actually wrote that text. “I would love to!” Ian responded back almost immediately. 

The weekend went by and come Monday morning there were 12 days left until Halloween, and 4 more days until the date Mickey spent the entire weekend planning. 

Mickey arrived at school early as sometimes he would meet up to hang out before school, this usually only happened when none of them were partying the night before, which was fairly rare. Mickey walked into school and towards his friend group he wore a black leather collar, a navy tank top with a thick black jacket over it. He had his usual makeup look on, latex boots, and held a lit cigarette between his fingertips. Mickey exhaled the smoke through his nose, he loved the smell of nicotine. That is when he caught a whiff of something else, his face shriveled up as he stared in terror “Fuckin Starbucks.” Mickey grunted. The air was filled with the scent of pumpkin spice latte, leaves were on the ground, people in Uggs walked by, and the air had a very cool breeze. Mickey walked by an open classroom door and his senses were overwhelmed by the scent of fake fall cinnamon spice candles. Mickey stared at his cigarette as he took the biggest inhale he could, wanting that disgusting strong scent to leave his palette. He finally turned the corner to see his friends, he was excited to be greeted with the scent of cheap booze and nicotine-- that is when he saw it. The most despicable, untrustworthy thing he had laid eyes on. Complete and utter betrayal. His badass group of friends all sucking on fucking pumpkin spice lattes. He walked over and snatched a latte out of Candy’s hand. “What is this bullshit?!” He muttered. 

Candy whined “Mickey!!! Give it back!” She begged. Chris laughed loudly at that and Candy snatched his latte as punishment. They all laughed, even Mickey chuckling. Joey downed his entire latte as he had been waiting for it to cool off. 

“Seriously guys, I expected more from you than giving into this fall propaganda shit.” Mickey stared down at the cup in annoyance. 

Leila gave him a look “So are you gonna try it or just bitch?” 

Ian walked up and grabbed Mickey from behind the waist kissing the shorter boy's neck “What is my bitch gonna try?”

Mickey smiled when he felt someone grab around his waist, he knew it was Ian because who would dare try to grab hold of him like this except for his friends, which he currently had an eye on. When he heard ‘my bitch’ his mouth dropped open, his brows furrowed and he stared ahead, his eyes narrowed. Mickey was a shark, and Ian had just chummed the waters. “Im sorry, the FUCK did you just call me?!” Mickey deepened his voice when he said ‘fuck’. Mickey had one fist balled up, the other clutching the cup.

Ian spun him around and kissed Mickey hard until he felt Mick's shoulders relax, and his balled up fist unclench. Mickey kissed back and calmed down. 

Leila chimed in “Now drink the latte before you go judging the latte.” Chris laughed, "You have to try it Mickey! No bitching about the unknown."

Mickey turned back around to face his friends, he swirled the liquid in the cup around and then took a generous sip to show he was no pussy. His eyebrows furrowed in surprise. Mickey pushed his cheek out with his tongue. _Fuckin hell its delicious._

Joey scoffed, “No bitching bitch?” He asked Mickey and made fun of Ian calling him a bitch. 

Mickey flipped Joey off and sighed “It's good” he whispered. 

Ian laughed loudly as did the rest of the group “You wanna speak up tough guy?”

Mickey refused to acknowledge that nickname and ignored him. 

Candy smacked Mickey’s arm “You love it don’t you?!” The whole group laughed at Mickey.

Mickey licked the front of his teeth accepting that he was not gonna live this down and sipped his latte before turning to walk away and collectively flipping them off. 

“Heard you were going on a date this Friday Ian?” Leila smirked.

Before Ian could answer Joey cut him off “A date? With who?”

Ian laughed “Hmmm… about yay high, dark hair, is a bitch for pumpkin spice latte.” He smirked before turning to Leila “Yeah, I have a feeling you might’ve been the person who texted me.” 

Joey was staring at Ian with annoyance, his ability to live in denial shattering. _Mickey doesn't go on dates_ , he thought to himself.

Leila laughed, “Yeah, you could say something like that.”

The bell rang and they all left for class.

  
  
  


The week went by quickly and before they knew it, it was Friday.

Mickey met up with Ian for lunch at the student council meeting room. He helped Ian make some posters for tonight’s game since Ian had to skip it for their date. The room was mainly empty and Mickey stood right beside Ian as he traced the words with blue paint. “I am really excited for tonight… I have a lot in store for tonight.” 

Ian smiled “I am too, and I really wish you would tell me what." He chuckled a bit knowing Mickey would not crack, "Thank you for helping me out with this, I appreciate it.”

Mickey leaned over and kissed Ian’s cheek “Anything for my boyfriend.” They were still not over using that word. Neither of them had one before and it made both of them feel happy knowing that they had one another, so Mickey intended on using that word until he was completely sick of it. 

Mickey was at home, he had showered, applied lotion, used after shave, and cologne etc. He wore black jeans and nothing else as he couldn’t decide what else to wear besides jeans and Dr. Martens. He walked out of his room and called out for Leila. 

Leila was waiting in the living room for Mickey, and came walking over with a gift bag. She laughed when she saw a shirtless Mickey, and ran a hand down his chest “Looking good Mickey, it is a little cold out though.” She walked back over to the couch in his room and pulled out a fall version of an ugly Christmas sweater. “I got one for you and Ian.”

“Fuck you, I ain’t wearing that, you wasted your money.” He said matter of fact, before chuckling to himself, that was a pretty funny joke. He turned around seeing Leila running at him holding up the most orange and colorful shirt he had ever fucking seen. He began running around the room like a mad man, all attempt of acting macho out the window as he screamed. "No!! NO LEILA! Why are you like this?!!" He hissed, _not gonna let Leila get that thing around my neck_. 

Leila realized she was not gonna catch him, he could be fast as hell sometimes, “Okay okay!!! I will let you pick.” Leila chuckled as she laid one down on the couch and the other version beside it. “At least look Mickey!!” 

Mickey stared at her thinking this was a trick, but she seemed like she actually got two different sweaters. He huffed and walked over, inspecting both before he picked up the Freddy Kruger one, giving it a once over before setting it down. “How do I know Ian would even care for this shit?”

Leila picked the Freddy Kruger one as back up, seeing as Mickey seemed to like it, she handed it back to him, “All dates need cute stuff like this, I think he is gonna absolutely eat this shit up. I am telling you, he will love it!” 

Mickey groaned loudly in defeat before pulling the sweater over his head and putting it on, he saw Leila reach to grab her phone and smacked her hand. “Do not even try it!” 

She laughed, “Oh my god, Mickey!!! You look amazing in this, you two better take some couple photos together!!!” She got an idea and screeched excited, then she had another even better idea, “OOOH!!! O M G! Do you think you two will like to do a couple’s Halloween costume?”

Mickey turned to her and pointed at the door. “Out. GET OUT!” Leila laughed in response and left the room. Mickey walked over to the mirror and stared at himself, “I can do this!” Mickey put a jacket over it in hopes of taking attention away from the shirt. He grabbed a throw blanket and threw it into an empty black backpack along with anything else he would need for the night. He was about to step out when he walked to his mini fridge and grabbed a blue gatorade for Ian, he noticed Ian liked those. He then took Leila’s Jeep and headed off for Ian’s place. On his way out Leila managed to capture a few photos of him of course. Mickey blasted screamo music the whole way over as he tried to calm himself down. _I can do this, confidence Mickey._

Ian had gone back and forth with what to wear, he ended up in navy blue skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a winter jacket over it, he got cold easily. Except this time that was not a lie, since it was fall there was practically winter, and winter was coming. He was waiting outside for Mickey and smoking a cigarette since he knew Mickey liked the taste, and he wanted to taste good for him. 

When Mickey climbed out of the car, Ian dropped his cigarette as he pulled out his phone and began filming. “No. fucking. way…” 

Mickey rolled his eyes and tossed Ian his own sweater, “Yeah, yeah. Go put this on.”

Ian unfolded it and the smile on his face made this entire humiliating experience all the worth it. Ian squealed and ran straight inside, practically knocking over a Fiona who was coming to the door to see the _infamous_ boyfriend. Before Ian got too far away from ear’s reach Mickey yelled, “Wear a tank top underneath!” Ian ran right up the stairs to go change in his room. 

Mickey knew how cold Ian’s skinny ass got, and he didn’t know if the blanket he packed for him would be enough. 

Fiona stood there taking in the boy in front of her. “I’m Fiona, Ian’s oldest sibling… You must be the boyfriend he does not shut up about.” Mickey chuckled at that “Yeah, I hope so-- I don’t know how many boyfriends Ian has.” He joked. She laughed a little at that, “You’re a Milkovich right?” Mickey chewed on the inside of his cheek a little, his last name rang a bell with a lot of people on the south side, and not for good reasons. “Uh huh.” He said simply. “Uh huh.” She mocked “Alright, well you better take good care of Ian, don’t need him getting into any trouble. And you Milkoviches are walking trouble.” She added the last line as she walked inside. 

Mickey gave an audible sigh, _fuckin whatever._ Ian came outside a moment later with hands in the pockets of his jacket, backpack slung over his shoulder. He pulled his hands apart further to reveal his sweater “I look fucking adorable!” He snickered. “Yo! LIP!!!” 

Mickey shook his head, “Yeah, you do.” He said softly, smiling to himself.

Lip came outside and Ian handed him his phone and ran down the steps wanting photos with Mickey as if it was prom. Mickey knew better than to fight him. They took photos as they were, but then Ian made them put their jackets and bags in the car to just take some in their sweaters. Then Ian wanted some of them kissing, then with their tongue out so he could stare at Mickey's piercing when he wanted. “Are we done yet?” Mickey complained. “One more!” Ian begged and then jumped up onto Mickey’s back taking one more shot. “We are gonna be late!” Mickey complained as he opened Ian’s door for him. Ian grabbed his phone from Lip and hopped inside, giving Mickey a kiss on the cheek on his way in. Mickey climbed into the driver’s seat and took off. It was 5:20pm by the time they left. Mickey was glad he had them meet at 5 rather than 530 since that extra time was used up. Mickey silently handed Ian a gatorade and handed him the aux.

20 minutes later...

Ian placed a hand onto Mickey’s thigh, “You gonna tell me where we going?” He squeezed his thigh with a smirk. 

“Hm… Somewhere you’re probably gonna scream like a bitch at.” Mickey chuckled, he had a feeling Ian was not gonna do well with scary.

“Ooooh!!! You taking me to a hotel room???” Ian joked to which Mickey laughed harder than usual, _a fan of sex jokes, are ya?_ Ian took a mental note of that for later. 

“If I were taking you to a hotel room, you would scream from pleasure, not fear--- and tonight you're gonna scream of fear--- That any hint for you?” Mickey teased as he removed a hand from the steering wheel to place on top of Ian's hand that rested on his thigh. 

“Mmmm a haunted house?” Ian asked with a smile, he could stay in the car with him just driving like this for a week. He felt like they were in their little bubble, and the way Mickey held the wheel with one hand- _fuck._

“Pretty close, kind of like a haunted house on wheels in a sense.” Mickey wanted to see if Ian could guess it.

“Hmmm.” Ian sat there thinking about it when they passed the sign, HAUNTED HAYRIDE, read the sign. Ian snickered to himself “Is it a haunted hayride?” 

Mickey looked at him with shock, “How did you figure that out so quickly?” 

Ian tried his best not to laugh, “Just a genius.”

The same sign was now on Mickey’s side as they drove further into rural Illinois, passing by tall hedges. Mickey chuckled now knowing how Ian guessed it, “You’re a genius babe.” He smiled happily. 

The haunted hayride took place on a tractor that towed what looked like the trunk of a pick up truck covered with rectangle stacks of hay. The place itself was like a huge farm with creepy gate-like hedges, acres upon acres of un-kept fields, a huge corn maze by the center. There was an abandoned looking farm house. The only parking available was a little far, and you’d have to walk some before getting to the starting point. 

Mickey was excited, he was ready for Ian to jump in his arms, hide underneath his shirt, and scream for Mickey and his protection. He was more than ready to be tough as a rock and offer no emotion up as he protected his lover. He knew that by the end of this he would’ve scored some massive points. He looked over at Ian with a smile as he parked his car and had a day dreaming image of Ian hiding his face under his adorable sweater. Mickey unbuckled his seat belt and climbed over to straddle Ian. He held either side of his face as he kissed him softly.

Ian wrapped a hand around Mickey’s throat and pulled him back to stare at him. “You scared for what’s to come Mickey?” He said in a daunting, scary teen movie kind of way. Ian then looked at either window checking the scene. “The couple that makes out dies first….”

That got Mickey feeling a little nervous, what was he looking around like that for? Did he see something? “Mmm I don’t think so, it depends really… Maybe if we were at make out lane but--” Ian laughed as he stared at the prop street sign that labeled the parking lot make out lane, he released Mickey’s throat and nudged his head to look. Mickey looked over at it, “That is complete and utter bullshit, and if you let me finish I would have told you that--” Mickey leaned forward and bites softly on Ian’s ear lobe before running his pierced tongue against Ian’s jaw, getting a moan out of Ian. “-That we are the main characters of this story, and the main characters don’t usually die… You can be the FINAl girl and everything. But I mean-” He climbed off Ian's lap as he finished his sentiment “- if you don’t want to make out…” Mickey opened his car door and hopped out. He opened up the back seat wanting to combine anything they might need into one bag. 

Ian was a lost cause once Mickey started nibbling at his ear, he groaned out in aggravation when Mickey hopped off “Tease!!!” He climbed out of the car and helped pick items he would need as they organized the one bag. Mickey then locked the car, and walked hand in hand a block towards the entrance. Both of them lost in thought as they thought about the other. 

_Ian is totally gonna freak out and come crawling into my arms, I can feel his hand sweaty already-- Or is that my hand?_ Mickey thought as he made a look of curiosity trying to see if he could feel out who’s sweat was who’s.

Ian had tried to get Mickey riled up in the car, he was not going to get all spooked, that is what Mickey wanted, and Ian would sooner start a whole psychological warfare against Mickey before he goes screaming in his arms like some bitch. It wasn’t that he did not want to be in Mickey’s arms… He just preferred Mickey in his, and that didn’t happen often. “You know, I hear you sign all kinds of contracts for places like these, can’t fight back what so ever. They touch you, but you cannot touch them. Hell some people even get dragged out of the hayride and not seen from for 2 hours. I mean-- could be a different kind of place, but sometimes they just send you out here and it's like the purge taking place. Except one where all you can do is hide, but they have cameras everywhere, so it is pointless. What did you read about this place before booking?” Ian hid his devious smirk as he watched Mickey look more and more fearful with each example. _I will have you jumping into MY lap Milkovich!_

_YOU CAN’T EVEN FIGHT BACK? WHAT THE FUCK?? Leila said it would be like a fucking tram ride at Disneyland plus some people popping out of the corn trying to scare you. Torture your ass? I ain’t signing shit, if they try and torture me I am flipping the script and that is that!!!!_ After a moment of sorting through his thoughts Mickey responded, “Not much, just your basic hayride… Nothing to be afraid of, I’ll take care of you Red.” Mickey held his ground, he was not gonna be the chicken of this mix. Mickey took off the bag and pulled out a cigarette and lighted it up before putting the pack and lighter away. He looked over to Ian and offered him a drag. Ian took the cigarette and exhaled a beautiful puffy cloud of smoke, he watched it disappear into the darkening sky as the sun was beginning to set. It was almost night fall, the perfect time to start this ordeal. 

Ian handed back the cigarette “It’s okay if you’re scared ya know. I won’t tell anyone.” He reached his hand into Mickey's back pocket and grabbed his ass as they walked. They approached a simple fold up table outside the barn where you check in and collect your wristbands. After that it was time to get in line to board the tractor. They sent them out into the tractor at 6:30pm, as they sent one out every 30 minute interval. The sun was moments from setting and the golden colors in the sky were dulling over as the grey clouded all over the sky, until it was simply a black night sky illuminated by the waning crescent moon. They climbed up onto the wagon covered in hay and took their seats on a block together, waiting for things to start. Mickey took a couple selfies of the two of them, while they waited. 

The tractor took off and there they went, off towards the unknown as the man steering the tractor spoke, telling them a spooky story about this farm here and setting the scene. There were around 8 other people sitting around the perimeter of the tractor in total 11 of them including the driver. Mickey took Ian’s hand and kissed the back of it, as the story began.

“This farm here used to be where the town’s people met up any time there was any kind of commotion going on… Such as the witch trials.” They drove by the farm which looked burnt to a crisp, but still standing, you could see shadows moving around the building, so quickly you wouldn’t mention seeing anything because it felt your imagination. The man drove past a small tower with a cracked bell, it looked ancient, but it was just a prop. “Any time a meeting needed to take place, the bell would be rung. This became the town people’s downfall. One harrowing night, the bell rang, struck three times. The townspeople did not know who had rung it, but nonetheless they all arrived, every father, mother, and child. As soon as the lot of them walked inside, the doors shut, and the farm was set ablaze. Eight witches stood around the barn, chanting a spell to see that their souls never rest, and that this town would never be the same. The ghost town was taken over by weary unknowing travelers, the haunt of the 62 townspeople souls is strongest at this farm here. Those few that lived to tell the tale, those who did not show up when rang the bell. They abandoned this place to never return, but their stories made our hearts yearn. We run this place every October to pass, in hopes that their haunts continue to last. As long as you heed my warnings, you may survive the night.”

Mickey pursed his lips and shook his head as he whispered in Ian’s ear “All bull-shit!” There was rustling in the hedges passing and Mickey shot his head that way, “The fuck is that?!”

Ian laughed “Probably the scarers.” He told Mickey the truth because he had a feeling Mickey was already scared. 

“Yeah…. Yeah… Just hate being startled..” Mickey licked his lips knowing that was the whole point of this place, but he was not paying attention to what he was saying, he was busy darting his eyes all over.

“Hey… You know that is all this place is here for?” He chuckled and opened up his arms “Need me to protect you?”

The tractors pulled between two long hedges that barely fit the tractor through.

“Fuck you, I don-t need any--” Some burnt looking scarers jumped out the hedges and Mickey screamed out before hurdling himself into Ian’s arms. 

Ian chuckled and held Mickey close, “It’s okay, I got you.” Mickey shot him a look as more people jumped out and screamed at them. Mickey immediately hugged back into Ian’s arms. 

“Fuckin hell, they’re everywhere!” Mickey groaned as he straightened up and collected himself off of Ian. 

Ian sighed “Man, I was enjoying the warmth you were giving off.” He shivered a little, it was the truth, but he only said it to make Mickey feel a little better. 

Mickey pulled out the blanket from his bag, “Yeah, I knew this would happen.” He stood up and wrapped the blanket entirely around Ian, burrito-ing him up. Mickey kissed his lips softly before he turned around to sit back down. 

Ian pulled him over, not giving Mickey's ass the chance to land on the hay, but rather Ian's lap. He wrapped the blanket around Mickey as well and relaxed around him. Mickey couldn’t lie, he was enjoying his seat a little too much. Scarers jumped out and this time Ian screamed as well. The rest of the ride was fun as they were cuddled up against one another, nice and warm, and collectively screaming since they both let their guard down. 

The ride finished and Mickey felt all screamed out, it honestly was quite the relief. He never got the opportunity to let go like that.

Ian was smiling ear to ear, _Best date ever!_ He didn’t know what would ever top this, it was the perfect first date. “That was so fucking fun, but seriously lets get out of here.” Ian laughed, Mickey took his hand as they shuffle-jogged over to the car, both of them staring at the hedges with a little anxiety. “You know, I never really got to do festive shit like this growing up, at most I went to whatever Halloween party we could sneak into with some goodwill, hand me down costume, and the occasional south side trick or treating. The most festive thing I ever really did was bake pumpkin spice cookies into pumpkin shapes.” Ian smiled softly as he reminisced. 

Mickey slowed down into a walk as they were nearing the car, he really absorbed what Ian was telling him, he liked knowing shit about Ian. “Well I mean, I was thinking of taking you to a sizzlers for some grub, but I’m down to bake some cookies at some point during the week.” He smiled at him before releasing his hand to grab a cigarette.

Ian was swooning like mad as he looked over at Mickey with heart eyes. Ian thought the date was over, this hayride must’ve been expensive as is, but now there’s a whole ass sizzlers involved. On top of that, Mickey was so intrigued by Ian’s story telling, and even wants to go as far as to make pumpkin cookies with him. “Really?” He couldn’t hide the genuine happiness and just love in his voice, at this point-- Ian’s cards were all on the table. He was head over heels… He never wanted to not be with Mickey, but with thoughts like that came the deeper ones about telling Mickey the truth about everything. He didn’t want to, and he intended on hiding it away for as long as he could. He was not willing to risk getting broken up with. “I could definitely eat, but I am paying.” Ian said with certainty as he climbed into the passenger seat. 

Mickey chuckled, “I asked you on the date, I’m paying.” He rolled down his windows a crack to let out an exhale of smoke. He handed over the cigarette and Ian just tossed it out the window and smirked at Mickey’s response of shock and annoyance. “Nah uh, you wasted a perfectly good cigarette.”

Ian laughed “I don’t want your lips occupied with that crap right now.”

Mickey picked up what Ian was putting down, “Come here.” Mickey leaned across the center console and slipped his hand underneath Ian’s shirt, the other held the back of Ian’s neck. Ian reached his hand back and groped Mickey’s ass as they fought for dominance in the kiss. Mickey allowed Ian to take dominance in the kiss, and had to let him start taking charge at some point if Mickey was ever gonna let Ian up his ass. Ian ran his fingers past Mickey’s entrance which made the smaller boy gasp. “Ian.” Mickey moaned. Ian just breathed out inches away from his lips as he pecked them softly, “Yeah? What is it baby?” Ian asked innocently. Mickey was feeling so submissive and soft like never before, “Don’t start something you can’t finish.” Mickey croaked out as he leaned in stealing another kiss from his boyfriend. 

“I can finish anything I want… Question is, you gonna let me baby?” Ian bit Mickey’s bottom lip softly and pulled back before letting his lip slap back into place. Mickey’s thighs began to quiver as Ian ran his hands all over them, “You gonna let me baby?”

Mickey was a moaning mess, “Yes, yeah, yup!” He sat up and climbed into the back seat. Mickey pulled off his pants and fiddled with the waistband of his boxers when he stuttered, not yet pulling it down.

Ian practically transported into the back seat, he pulled off his jacket, but that was it. 

Mickey sat up and pulled off his jacket as well as his sweater, he wanted to see more of Ian’s skin, but he ‘knew’ Ian was insecure. “Babe, you are so so fucking sexy. Hottest thing I have ever laid eyes on… Now am I gonna finally get a good look of that bod yet or?”

Ian ignored the smaller boy and yanked off his boxers exposing Mickey who whimpered. Mickey was completely fucking naked. Ian sat back, not touching Mickey just staring. 

Mickey started fiddling with his hands as he swallowed, insecurity becoming him as he stayed silent. “Umm.” He looked down at the floor of the car. 

Ian laid Mickey across two seats and bunched up the blanket against the door for Mickey’s head. He sat back again just silently watching, he stared at Mickey’s cock with no shame, just wordlessly. _Fuckin hell. That beautiful pale skin, his knuckle tats, that glistening tongue piercing that was revealed when Mickey opened his mouth to pant or let out a moan. God I want to make him moan._ Ian mindlessly traced Mickey’s tattoo on his peck, it was a black scorpion.

“You gonna say something? You don’t like what you see or some shit?” Mickey asked not making eye contact even as he was adjusted by the taller, fully dressed man. Ian having all his clothes on was making his anxiety light up. 

“You don’t want to know what I have to say, but to keep it simple, I want to fucking devour you, now turn over on all fours, I have to get a good look at that ass.” Ian smirked and leaned over kissing Mickey’s hip before sitting back up.

Mickey’s lips part, that was music to his ears, “MMm actually, I think I want to know.” He sat up a little about to turn around when a man with a chainsaw and a mask stood at the window behind Ian, he revved up the chainsaw and Mickey screamed louder than Ian had heard him the entire haunted hayride. Mickey grabbed the blanket behind his head, quickly working to cover himself. 

Ian was startled as hell, he jumped up and hit his head on the roof of the car, "Fuck!" Loud noises were coming at him from both sides. He turned over his shoulder and his heart raced like mad when he saw the guy. Ian flipped him off, and the guy revved his chainsaw again, which made Ian scream. 

“Drive Ian! Ian fucking drive!” He was naked, laying down, and he was not gonna give this perv a show of him getting changed. Mickey wanted out of there now. 

Ian spared no time as he climbed into the front, turned on the car and took off, it was still a five minute drive off of the property, but at least they were moving. 

Mickey sighed as his heart calmed down from beating so hard and he got dressed. Mickey crawled into the passenger seat, panting a little. “I have no idea how long that asshole stood there, and I don’t think I wanna know.” 

Ian laughed nervously, but the more he thought about it, his brows furrowed, someone staring at his beautiful, pale, naked Mickey. _Oh, fuck no._

Mickey pushed his forehead over into Ian’s arm, leaning over the console, his heart was still beating a little hard as he let out an audible deep breath. “I did not pay for that extra scare.” He sighed as his chest finally stopped feeling tight… “So… uhh… I don’t wanna sound like I am fishing--” 

Ian cut Mickey off “I don’t know how it could sound like you are out on a lake fishing right now.”

Mickey pulled away from Ian and crossed his arms, part of him content with ignoring Ian the whole ride for that dad joke, if it was even a joke or Ian was just that fucking weird. On the other hand, this was a date, and there were hours left of it since it was only like 8:30pm. After two minutes of silence, allowing Ian to know he fucked up, Mickey spoke again, “I have never been fully naked with anybody else like that, nor in like… that vulnerable of a position… So if you have anything to say about… the view… Well I am all ears.” In prison Mickey bent a guy or two over, pulled his pants down a few inches and slipped his cock in, but that was about it when it came to intimacy, and at parties he kept everything on when giving a blow job, and only pulled his pants down in the front when receiving one. He wasn’t embarrassed of his body, it was just very intimate to get fully naked, and he had now been fully naked in front of Ian and some psycho scarer. 

The silence definitely made Ian know that Mickey had a real point to make and he should not have cut him off. Ian paid full attention when Mickey broke the silence. _Wow._ Ian did not guess that to be the reality for Mickey, he now wished he said more in that moment, and that scarer didn’t come to peak. Ian reached over and placed a hand on Mickey’s thigh and squeezed it. “Babe… Your skin is like fucking milk, it’s so smooth and pale… makes me want to mark the shit out of you…. Your cock, well that’s what got me silent, I was honestly just so distracted by how sexy you are under all that exterior. I didn’t get a perfect view of that ass, but from what I’ve been checking out these past few weeks.. I am in for a lovely surprise… thorough enough for you?"

Mickey was so red, he matched Ian’s hair color and nodded with a squeaky, “Mhm” Mickey was panting slightly as he pulled out his phone to route directions for Ian. Before he loaded them he smiled over at Ian, “Thank you… Thanks for watching out for me, for driving for me, for that boost of confidence right there. You’ve been the perfect date.” He hit the route button and immediately yelled out “Left! Turn left here!!!”

The rest of the ride was filled with music and Mickey’s bad driving instructions. 

They made it to the sizzlers closest to Mickey’s place in one piece at 9pm.

Mickey had spent the drive trying to distract himself from how hot Ian was, how horned up he was, he felt fucking small compared to the guy which was weird. He felt small in ways he had never felt before. When Mickey climbed out of the Jeep, there stood Ian, he pushed him against the car and pushed both hands down to grab Mickey’s ass underneath his pants and pull his cheeks apart. Mickey moaned into Ian’s mouth. He thought about protesting, but Ian already knew he didn’t want Ian starting anything he couldn’t finish. Even though Mickey knew that they weren’t gonna be finishing whatever this was... Mickey could not find the strength to pull away. 

From the moment Mickey sucked his cock at his place a couple weeks back, Ian had been dreaming of Mickey just about every fucking night, he figured he was a top, because he wanted to dominate the shit out of Mickey. This night was going really well for that. Ian pushed a finger into Mickey’s ass as they stood there at the Sizzler’s parking lot, Mickey’s ass facing the car door.

Mickey moaned extra loud “Ian.. Ian… fuck.” He was putty in Ian’s hands “Please, I’m not gonna be able to think about dinner!” He and Ian both chuckled at that, who cared about thinking about dinner. There was a finger inside him, he felt a second finger attempt to breach into him and Mickey pulled forward, “Don’t.” He begged into Ian’s chest.

Ian pulled his finger out and just gripped both ass cheeks, “Stick out that tongue for me.” Mickey did so, no questions asked. Once Ian was staring at his tongue, he questioned what the fuck was happening, did he just obey Ian without a second thought? Mickey knew Ian really liked his piercing. Ian licked his tongue against Mickey’s for a good moment before he took Mickey’s hand and walked them away from the car. 

“Babe, I need my bag, it has my wallet.” Mickey protested, like he needed permission to turn back, but it felt like he did. Ian had a hand around his waist and walked him forward. 

“That’s the point, love, I am buying.” Ian smiled, _maybe I should take it down a notch… Mickey seems into it though. The more dominant I get, the more he seems to melt. God, I hope the night never ends… I think I’m ready to fuck him._

Mickey felt more safe and taken care of then he has felt since he was 6 years old, this was a lot of vulnerability he felt with Ian, last time he was this vulnerable he didn’t have walls up. _I’ve never seen Gallagher this flirty, teasing, blunt… dominant. It’s weird, but I like it._ The more Mickey got to know Ian, the more he wondered if anybody knew him. The more time he spent with Ian, it was like layers of Ian just peeled away as he constantly was introduced to a new side of Ian's complex personality. All aspects of him Mickey liked so far, Ian was perfect.

They get seated in a booth, and Mickey insisted Ian sat across as he could feel the sparks between them and he knew they would get kicked out of Sizzlers if left unattended and close to one another.

The waitress came by and they both ordered diet cokes and since they knew their order already, they both got steaks as well. Mickey wanted his still moving and Ian wanted his dead on his plate, but still bloody of course. 

“Ian… I hope this isn’t too intrusive, but I feel like the more time I spend with you, the less I know you. I mean, I like the person I am getting to know, but I just wanted to ask if you act kind of different with people at first or just everybody except family or..?” Mickey asked a real question as he wanted to get to know him rather than play footsies under the table.

Ian choked a little on his coke, no one had ever asked him anything even similar to that question in his entire life. Mickey noticed more than Ian expected he would, people never paid any attention, did Mickey really see him? _I know I am not transparent, is he really just looking that hard?_ It was flattering and scary. “I mean, I kinda act fairly professional with everybody besides like family or people I know who won’t judge me.” _Like you.. And your weird friends._ “Most people do not really notice.”

Mickey nodded, “Makes sense, you’re just nothing I ever expected you to be… I like it though, all versions.” He smiled, to which Ian smiled back.

Ian was feeling accepted and seen for the first time since the-- since a while. “How about you? You’re a softie under that goth boy thug exterior.”

Mickey laughed “I’m not a thug… not anymore. Also fuck you… I am hard as shit… I just, I chose to open up with you. Even when you piss me off, I try not to shut you out like I would do with Chris or something-- cause you know… I kinda liked you-- like that-- and now you’re my boyfriend.” He shrugged, made perfect sense to him. 

“So that means… Am I the only person with these soft boy experiences?” Ian loved the sound of that, you could see it on his face. 

“For the most part..” Ian was the only one to see him like this to this extent, you think Mickey would submit to Leila, fuck no. He could already see Mickey rubbed the back of his neck shyly. Luckily the waitress saved him as she came by with the steaks.

The two of them devoured the things, fear can build up quite an appetite. Before she could even come by to mention desserts to them Mickey asked Ian...

  
  


“So I don’t know if you have plans for tomorrow, but I was thinking, we skip dessert, head to the grocery store.. We get ingredients and supplies for those cookies you wanted to make and… you spend the night at my place..?” Mickey asked hoping Ian was free all Saturday and they could spend the entire night and morning together. No fires to be running from. 

Ian beamed “That sounds like a fucking fantastic idea, and we can bake the cookies and watch a movie, maybe the Freddy Krueger one.” Ian said and gestured to Mickey's shirt. 

Mickey laughed “Ahem, this is the Nightmare on Elm Street.” He teased at Ian’s lack of knowledge on the subject.

Ian smirked as he pulled out his phone “Gonna confirm ingredients we will need with Fiona, gotta make sure I don’t forget anything or you won't be inviting me back over to bake.”

“That is completely right, and twinks like you belong in the kitchen.” Mickey teased as he lifted his glass, gesturing it Ian’s way before drinking his coke.

Ian scoffed “Yeah, I’m the twink.”

Mickey scoffed louder, “Don’t even play that way, I do not come off as a twink what-so-ever.” 

The waitress walked by right at that and did her best to hold back laughter. 

Ian engaged her, “If you had to say which one of us was a twink, who are you picking?”

Mickey cut in, “Do not answer that!!! Your tip depends on it!”

She laughed and pointed to Ian, Ian scoffed and read her name badge “I thought we had a silent bond going on here Irina!”

Mickey was happy, “Oh yeah, Irina needs to be tipped extra for that!”

“Fuck you.” Ian flipped Mickey off as he handed his card over to her, she grabbed the leather folder that she had for them and walked away giggling to herself. 

When they headed off, Mickey drove. Ian driving was too sensual for Mickey, made him feel some kind of way. He pulled up to some random grocery store and they headed straight for the baking aisle. Mickey grabbed all the spooky shaped cookie cutters they owned. Ian collected all the ingredients, Mickey also had them store up on other junk food supplies like Cheetos puffs, items for s'mores, and a tub of cookies and cream ice cream. Mickey tried to put cookie dough in the cart for the case that Ian’s recipe is shit, but Ian took it out and berated Mickey for his lack of trust. 

They got back to Mickey’s at 11:15pm. They set everything down in the kitchen and then went to Mickey’s room so that they could both get into sweatpants, but they kept the semi-matching sweaters on.

Mickey messaged Leila a warning to stay on the top floor as they were hanging out in the kitchen and living room. She was already asleep though. 

Ian ordered Mickey around the kitchen, having him hand him all the ingredients he needed. “Flour.” Ian would say. “Flour.” Mickey would respond and handed it to Ian. This continued the entire time until the cookie batter was made. They then rolled it out onto the clean counter and Mickey had his fun pressing the shapes into it. Mickey was so excited about it that Ian just leaned back and watched. “Mickey… no one else is coming downstairs right?” Ian asked and Mickey nodded yes. Ian walked behind Mickey and pulled down his sweat pants and boxers. 

Mickey gasped, _In hindsight, what did I think was about to happen?_ Mickey looked behind him to see Ian’s eyes giving him a begging look. Ian didn’t move past exposing his ass, he was waiting for some sign to continue. Mickey swallowed and stepped out of his sweatpants and boxers. Mickey faced Ian as he spoke “I have a feeling you are keeping all your clothes on still, but if it makes you happy, then enjoy.” Mickey turned back around and focused on putting all the cookies onto the tray. 

Ian wanted to just play with Mickey's ass which was the best ass he had ever laid eyes on. He pulled off his sweatpants and stood in his boxers, he tossed his and Mickey’s stripped clothes onto the couch and walked back over to the kitchen to put the two trays worth of cookies into the oven. Ian set a timer for them and then lifted Mickey up having him wrap his legs around him and carry him to the couch. 

Mickey curled around Ian like a little baby as he kissed Ian’s collar bone, moving aside his sweater. “When the cookie timer goes off… We can let them cool while we prepare to decorate them.” 

“Mhmm.” Ian ignored Mickey as he sat against one edge of the couch and had his legs laying down over a couple seats, a half naked Mickey sitting on his lap, the half Ian was more interested in at the moment. “I want you to turn around and cuddle a pillow to your chest, lay your head by my knees.”

Mickey’s breathing became irregular, but rather than retort a sly comment he did as told, his feet were on either side of Ian’s hips, his cock laying beside Ian’s clothed cock. The small boy decided to just get up on his knees and bury his head into a pillow where Ian’s knees were, ass up and chest down. His ass was on a pretty display for him, and his cock dangling between his legs. 

“This ass… Fuck.. This ass does not disappoint. How does it feel knowing I won this ass, it’s all mine. Don’t want to see it getting ground on by anybody but me, not even accidentally brush up on anybody else, it's just for me to see and play with.” Ian smacked both his hands against Mickey’s ass and watched it pinken.

Mickey whimpered out. “Ow-” _Keep your mouth shut Milkovich! He does not need to know what you’re into. Shut your fucking mouth._

“Ow?” Ian slapped both cheeks again harder and twice in a row “All you have to say is ow?”

Mickey grinned his teeth and gripped the pillow hard. “Ahh.” He swallowed trying not to open up the can of worms that was his dirty thoughts. “I am glad it’s yours…” He pursed his lips trying not to finish the sentence the way he’d want to.

“Are you holding back on me beautiful? Guess I’m gonna have to make that impossible for you.” Ian sucked two cinnamon smelling fingers into his mouth and got them nice and wet. He used his palms to spread Mickey open and reveal his hole.

This got an embarrassed whimper from Mickey who wanted to moan out, _You’re looking inside me daddy…_ He thought about his kinky sentiment but kept his mouth shut. That is when he feels Ian spit inside of him, his lips parted open. _Oh, I’m fucked._

Ian stuck both wet fingers inside of Mickey’s extremely tight hole. It got just the reaction Ian was looking for, in fact, more than he bargained for. 

“Dadddy!!” Mickey screamed out and bit down on the pillow as his eyes teared up. _Fuck! I said it! Shit! Ow! Ow! He’s gonna fucking tear me open._ “Fuckin hell!”

Ian was dead silent as he let the word absorb into his skin, it made goosebumps cover his body. “Address your daddy when you speak baby boy. God this hole is so tight” He wondered how long it had been since Mickey had sex, probably a while.

It was right then Mickey knew he was fucked. _I’m_ _absolutely fucked._ Mickey had no doubt in his mind he was falling like crazy for Ian. He had never felt anywhere near subspace- never ever. Tonight was weird though, he could not place the feeling earlier, but Mickey had watched enough porn to know… Ian was his fucking daddy now, and that meant Ian was gonna have a lot of sway over him. “Daddy!!! Daddy. Dadddddddyyyyy. MMm it feels so tight, I can’t handle it daddy.” He overused the word to tease Ian’s request. Mickey’s cock started leaking pre-cum and hardened to full potential, Ian's use of, 'baby bpy' was doing things to him. 

“Fuck baby boy, don’t worry. Daddy is gonna take such good care of this beautiful tight hole.” Ian pulled his finger out and spread Mickey open again as he spit saliva down his hole. Ian sucked on his two fingers once again and slipped right back in. He focused on his main goal which was making his date feel good. He looked down as his dripping cock and smirked. One hand worked his hole as he hooked his finger to play with his g-spot and the other hand stroked Mickey, using his pre-cum as lubricant, “My leaky baby.” 

Mickey was just a mess of moans, stutters, curse words, and grunts. He felt so so good, he pushed his forehead hard against the pillow underneath him, trying to release energy somewhere. He was not gonna last long, but he at least wanted to last longer than Ian’s first four minute mark. He felt like Ian was deliberately trying to make him cum quicker though, _the competitive bastard_. “Daddy, it feels so good… I’m close.” Mickey gripped his hair with his hands and pushed his ass back against Ian, chasing the pleasure. 

Ian leaned down and kissed Mickey’s big round cloud of an ass cheek. “I love watching these pretty thighs shake to hold you up. You better cum for me, we have cookies to take care of.”

Mickey held off for another minute to ensure he didn’t cum as fast as Ian did, he made it a good 7 minutes before he gripped the couch “I’m gonna cum! I am cumming!!!” Mickey moaned loudly. 

Ian stroked his cock and had mickey cum onto his boxers, he felt Mickey’s hole clench around his fingers and it made his dick twitch. “Ah shit” He breathed out heavily, very turned on. _I can’t wait to fuck this pretty hole one day._

After Mickey rode out all the after shock he climbed off of Ian’s lap and sat off of the couch, up on his knees on a pillow that he had tossed onto the floor. He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend in appreciation of that amazing orgasm. “Can I take these dirty boxers off and show daddy how much I appreciate him.”

Ian tried to think about how to do this… “Do you think you can dim the lights?”

Mickey stood up “Anything you want daddy.” He wanted to say something about Ian being insecure, but right now was not the time, he was trying to give his boyfriend a boner, not ensure he didn’t get one by talking about his insecurities. Mickey only kept a lamp a few feet away from them on and then had the main lights off. The light from the kitchen traveled some but it was very dim. Mickey slid the boxers completely off of Ian. “Can I ride you?” He asked. Mickey was willing to part with his virginity at that moment, he was somewhat open, he had a perfect date…. He only wished he could see Ian in bright light, but he would take what he could get.

Ian shook his head no, “No baby, I would love to, but not right now… Maybe after **I** take you out on a date.” Ian took this pretty seriously since he was a virgin, seeing as he hadn’t fucked anyone ever before. Regardless even if he was not a virgin, he wanted to take care of Mickey and do this on a bed, with rose petals, and faded scars that Mickey wouldn’t see… There was too much to think about for that situation to go down. “Plus, I am more than satisfied feeling that piercing against my slit.” Ian moaned softly at the thought of that. Mickey was stroking him already. 

Mickey had more piercings planned, he wanted Ian to come for all of them, see if Ian would be interested in getting anything done, he also wanted a couple more tattoos. “Aren’t you glad I didn’t chicken out that day.” Mickey was back on his knees as he leaned over and licked Ian’s slit, he let his piercing trace all over the head, giving it extra attention. 

Ian convoluted as he arched forward and pulled at Mickey’s hair. “Oh shit.” Ian shut his eyes hard as he tried his best to just take it without having a full body reaction, his toes were curling and his thighs quivering. 

Mickey goes down, taking Ian’s entire length, he holds at the base for a moment while cupping Ian's balls. He pulled off quickly a few seconds later as he was gagging on Ian’s monster dick. “You’re so big daddy, you’re gonna destroy me one of these days.” Mickey smirked, he loved boosting his lover up, Ian took to compliments like fish in water. He could visibly see Ian’s whole body seemingly bask in the compliment. Mickey goes back to bobbing his head on the entire length. 

Ian was panting loudly, this felt fucking amazing, all of these little things felt so so good. He worried sex would wipe him out for a week. “Baby. Shit!!!” Ian carded his fingers through Mickey’s hair and shut his eyes trying to relax, the way Mickey spoke to him went straight to his ridiculously hard cock. “Baby boy, daddy might have to rip your hole open to fit in, you gonna let daddy rip you open? Hmm? Be a good boy for me.” Ian started thrusting up into Mickey’s mouth, his own words lulling him into a rhythmic grind down Mickey’s throat. 

Mickey moaned against Ian’s dick as he pulled off half way to pant for a moment. He nodded his head on Ian’s dick and tried to focus on Ian’s cock as he clenched and released his hole. _Fuckin hell. I want him to fuck me sooo so fucking bad._ Mickey whimpered on Ian’s cock, sending vibrations straight to Ian’s tightening balls. Mickey continued with the works for another 2 minutes before the taller boy spoke. 

“Yeah! Yeah! Yessss yess fuck!! Mickey, Mick!” Ian’s eyes were barely open, looking at Mick through eyelashes as he was completely blissed out. “I’m gonna cum for you baby…. You gonna swallow for me?” Ian would’ve never asked that if he didn’t know that Mickey swallowed. The first time Mickey swallowed was absolutely fucking shocking, he remember being too distracted by it being his first blowie by Mickey to pay much attention. Now though, he watched as Mickey tightened his lips ready to take Ian’s babies. The thought and sight alone of what Mickey was doing and the implications that came with it. Ian shot his load right down Mickey’s throat— the oven beeped loudly simultaneously as it somewhat muffled out the loud noises the two boys emitted . 

Mickey swallowed Ian’s entire load, he then closed his eyes and laid down in between the couch and coffee table, parallel to both. He closed his eyes feeling sleepy, satisfied, and a little sex drunk. “Mmmm” he mumbled. 

Ian pushed over the coffee table and hopped down, straddling Mickey’s waist. Ian bent in half as he kissed Mickey’s lips softly until the boy parted his mouth, he then wiggled his tongue against Mickey’s and kissed him until he felt the boy waken some. “You… you were fucking fantastic…. Now let me pull out those cookies beautiful boy.” Ian kissed Mickey’s forehead and got off of him as he went to the kitchen. 

Mickey walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and tried to rub the sleep out his eyes. He stood there naked from the waist down, wearing a Halloween sweater that was a little bit big on him. Mickey looked absolutely adorable and little, the sleepiness making him even more soft and innocent it was helping with the vibe he was putting off apparently. “Daddddy.” He rubbed his eyes. 

Ian walked around the island and carried Mick over to his side, he placed Mickey’s bare round ass onto the cold counter top like a child. Mickey winced and Ian knew it was probably cold against his warm ass cheeks. “Take it baby boy.” Ian kissed his lips softly as both hands rubbed Mickey’s thighs. Ian cleaned things up as best he could, he stored the cookies in tupperware in the fridge and decided they could decorate them in the morning. 

When Mickey saw they were about to head to sleep, he hopped off the counter and collected their clothes as he didn’t want Leila seeing any evidence of shit. He then walked over by Ian as they both walked half naked across the house and into Mickey’s room. Mickey used the bathroom, brushing his teeth and taking a leak… When he came out he expected to see Ian dressed as he usually kept covered up. Instead Ian was across the dim lit room plugging his phone into charge. “Babe… you wanna sleep like this?” He asked sleepily as he headed towards the bed. 

Ian really did not want to disappoint so he nodded as Mickey climbed into bed and headed to the bathroom “Yeah baby.” Ian brushed his teeth and used the restroom, cleaning up as best as he could. He turned off the lights before opening up the door. He did his best not to look at his ‘problem areas’ in the mirror while in the bathroom. Ian then walked around Mickey’s room which was only lit by a single bedside lamp. Ian shut all the blinds so that the sun wouldn’t expose him in the morning, and he expected to wake up before sleeping beauty over there anyway. He turned off the lamp light and climbed into bed, spooning around Mickey, his cock resting by his ass. 

Mickey made a sleepy confession, “I feel we’ve been moving pretty fast in this label but…. I’ve been wanting to do this shit with you since early September when I asked how you felt about getting your dick sucked with my piercing.” He sniffled a little bit as he was sleepy. 

Ian pulled down on Mickey's sweater and kissed his shoulder. Mickey sat up at that which caught Ian off guard. He watched wondering what Mickey was trying to do… Mickey took off his sweater and laid back into bed completely naked, completely vulnerable. _Why would he do that? To get close to me? To expose more skin?_ He didn’t understand why Mickey would openly be so vulnerable with him when Ian hadn’t asked. It was brave, admirable….. Ian took a leap of fate. He sat up, pulled off his sweater and laid completely naked with Mickey. 

Mickey turned around in Ian’s arms… was Ian… naked? _Has he ever been fully naked before?_ Mickey tried to skim through his memories and realized Ian hadn’t. Mickey pulled Ian close as he kissed all over Ian’s pecks, he grazed his pierced tongue against Ian’s nipples. He felt Ian’s nipples harden and heard a gasp escape the redhead’s lips. “My boyfriend huh?” Mickey said softly, he could get soooooo used to this. Spending the day fucking around, going out to eat food, coming home, hanging out in the living room, sleeping every night with a naked Ian. He would never say something like that out loud… It would show how much Mickey wanted him, how quick he felt like he was moving, how deep his feelings really ran… Mickey wouldn’t say it, but he was thinking about it. Mickey kissed Ian's collar bone tracing from one side to the other before kissing up his Adam's apple and licking a trail against his jawline. He wanted to whisper sweet nothing, but he curbed his need. 

“Yours.” Ian whispered back with his eyes closed, all the attention his newly exposed skin was getting made the vulnerable step worth it. It felt so nice, soothing, he loved the feeling of Mickey caring for his body in ways no one ever had before. He fell asleep maybe a minute later. Tonight was the most perfect date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I have said this before and I will say it again... I am a SLUT 4 comments. I mean why put out my work here if not to engage the audience and get feedback. 
> 
> It is one of the two things I get out of writing this.. Comments, and the satisfaction of writing out my babies possible story lines. 
> 
> This chapter along with chapter 5 was my absolute favorite to write, Halloween is my favorite day of the year, I enjoy it more than my birthday. I am really into holidays, they make me happy. I wanted to write out a really cute date night with the two of them. I also want to acknowledge that they are a high school couple, and I feel like it has been the dream since high school to be able to do cute little dates like this.
> 
> Can y'all believe Mickey agreed to the sweaters?<3  
> How did you guys feel about the more intimate scenes? ((I am trying to build their virgin asses up.. but my tags will be full filled I promise lol)) ;)
> 
> I was gonna make this chapter even longer, but I was advised otherwise... I don't know if y'all happy or upset with that person lol. (It was gonna be chapter 4&5 in one) 
> 
> ... It is 13,000 words >.<
> 
> Feedback please and thank you!!!


	5. Full Blue Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would you go about convincing Mickey to wear a couples costume for Halloween?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are able to listen to music and read...
> 
> A little advice/tip... (Read off a laptop if you can) If you are on a laptop, let the link play in a new tab as soon as it comes up... hit the next link as soon as you get to it, even if you are not done with the other song. I paced them out where I think they will fit well, it all depends on how fast you read though.... These songs inspired me write the scene you will be reading.
> 
> If you are unable to do so, it is all good! I'm just tryna set the mood :)
> 
> I know, I know, I'm a little flirt.

The next morning, Ian woke up earlier than Mickey. He got up and raided Mickey’s clothes as he dressed in matching grey sweatpants and long sleeve, very Rocky workout montage looking. Mickey had a lot of comfy clothes, yet he never saw Mickey in them, instead Mick wore more uncomfortable looking goth shit. Ian crept around in his clothes until he found what he could only describe as a fishnet tank top, it was black, but see through. Ian chewed on his bottom lip as he imagined where Mickey would’ve worn it. He thought about all the attention that shirt probably got him. It was a little weird to be jealous of imaginary scenarios, for all Ian knew Mickey did not wear it, or he did and never got any attention for it. Ian liked Mickey’s style though, it made him unique, plus Mickey wasn’t afraid to mix it up… Example A: last night’s sweater. Ian considered heading home, he was always scared of out staying his welcome, Gallaghers such as Frank make themselves at home everywhere. Ian did not want to be a Frank, yes it was his boyfriend's place, but what if Mickey got sick of him. Ian reminded him that Mickey wanted him there, they still had cookies to make and breakfast to be had. He remembered Mickey’s commentary about there being a fire in his bed. _Mickey wants me here._ He considered climbing back into bed but he didn’t want Mickey to turn over and wonder why his naked boyfriend wasn’t naked. Ian went over to Mickey’s side of the bed and pecked his lips softly. He ran a hand through his black hair, _mine._ He cleaned himself up in the bathroom and headed out to the kitchen. He was gonna get rolling on those cookies. 

Once Ian had all the supplies out he stared at the counter top where the cookies were warming up to room temperature after spending a night in the fridge. Ian grabbed a pumpkin shaped one and ate it plain as he made sure he had all the store bought frosting out. Ian was officially assured he had not forgotten anything, that is when he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw Leila, his heart beating a little faster than usual, he still had jitters from all the burnt townspeople jumping out on him. 

There Leila came walking down the stairs wearing a black, silky nightgown with a sheer black robe. Leila spotted Ian and jumped a bit, startled. “Oh shit!” She placed a hand over her chest “Jesus…. Good morning Ian!… I didn’t expect anybody to be up. Mickey usually sleeps closer to noon during the weekends… ” She explained why she got frightened. 

Ian nodded and laughed at her reasoning “I could easily see that for Mickey, and good morning to you too” He watched her eyes stare at the countertop curiously, “Care to help me decorate these cookies?” Ian offered as he wanted to get to know Leila better, she was easily the most redeemable of Mickey’s group. 

She stretched her arms up above her head and yawned “Let’s get decorating.” Leila removed her sheer robe and was only wearing her silky, short, black nightgown, which did not hide away much. Her nipples outlined through her dress, and the dress outlined her very sexy like figure. She grabbed some of the ready made icing, squirted some out onto her fingertip, and bopped some on Ian’s nose.

Ian laughed, “Oh!! You should not have done that!” Ian scooped up frosting with four of his fingers and rubbed it all over Leila’s face.

Leila gasped “OH! Oh HELLLL no!!!” She scraped frosting off of her face and rubbed it onto Ian’s before running around the other side of the island.

_Should have seen the retaliation coming._ Ian chased after her, laughing, until he finally caught a hold of her. He grabbed her wrists and held them up above her head. She maintained eye contact with him, “What now Gallagher?”

10 minutes earlier

Mickey had woken up due to the lack of warmth that had previously been radiating off a sleeping Ian. He woke up Gallagher-less, _Fucking Gallagher!_ He shook his head. _Why is that guy always acting like he has somewhere to be?_ He looked over and saw Ian’s phone still charging. _He’s gotta be around here somewhere._ Mickey rolled out of bed and went through his morning routine as quickly as possible. Mickey got a hold of some clothes and went off into the house to see what happened to Ian. 

Mickey found Ian and Leila practically on top of each other covered in frosting. _Oh, he better not be fucking bi! No way in hell._ Mickey could not deny, Leila was sexy as hell, and she knew just how to get under your skin. He liked that about Leila, but he wasn't going to let her near Ian, practically naked, especially since he did not know Ian’s sexuality. “Good MORNING!” He announced extra loud.

The two of them were startled as Leila’s wrists were released. Ian took a small step back from her. “Morning.” He laughed softly before walking over and rubbing the frosting he had on his hands onto Mickey’s cheek, Ian then leaned over and licked the frosting off of Mickey’s face. 

Mickey easily let Ian touch his cheek, he would take any physical contact he could get. He barely even looked at Ian as he stared at Leila, not as threateningly as he would’ve if she was a guy, but trying to get a read of the situation. Leila smiled, “Morning Mickey.” She winked at the short grumpy boy. 

Mickey shrugged it off, seeing as they were just having some fun. He didn’t know why he got so territorial of Ian, but he might as well claim his prize. He leaned in and kissed Ian deeply for a moment, slipping his tongue inside Ian’s mouth. He held the back of Ian’s head trying to get the taller boy to focus on him, like he could put Ian under a spell if he kissed him right… Maybe because he could. Mick pulled back 30 seconds later as they still had company. Mickey looked over at Leila and back to Ian, “Can we still decorate the cookies or is all the frosting on the both of you?”

Leila laughed as she grabbed some orange frosting and outlined a pumpkin cookie, she filled it in and then grabbed the black frosting to make a face in the pumpkin cookie. 

Mickey looked over “Oooooh I want to do the ghost one, it’ll match Ian’s complexion.” Mickey walked away from his boyfriend and over towards Leila. 

Ian followed after Mickey and flicked his ear, and then grabbed the outline of a dead body cookie, Mickey insisted on buying that shape saying they could frost it black and red for blood marks. Mickey was quite the little devil. Did not surprise Ian though. 

  
  


Mickey grunts at the flick, Leila was staring at the boys with a smirk, she liked seeing Mickey so happy. She also liked seeing him annoyed though, “Ian, I was telling Mickey you two should do a couples costume for the Halloween parties we are gonna be hitting up on Halloween.” 

Mickey gave her an intense glare, if she wasn’t a chick he would’ve pistol whipped her ass. _It’s alright, maybe he won’t be into it…_ Mickey turned to Ian who was smiling the widest creppiest smile “FUCK no. No. No. Nooooo. Not happening, over my dead body!” Ian set down the cookie and started creeping closer, Mickey began stumbling backwards. “No Gallagher!!!!!!! Over your dead body!!!”He said hoping that would deter him. 

Ian did not have to grab Mickey, he did not even have to threaten him, all he said was, “I’ll eat you out if I pick the costume and you wear it.”

**One week later** , Mickey stood in his room shaking his head in frustration as he stared at his Halloween costume that was hanging off the couch. “You better be a God at eating ASSS!!” Mickey yelled to Ian who was in the bathroom putting finishing touches on his costume. 

Ian walked out the bathroom wearing red shoes, green leather gloves, and a tight purple suit that matched the color of the eggplant emoji, it was a very eye-catching color. The pants stopped right by Ian’s ankles, showing a sliver of skin. The jacket had a tail in the back, but the arms were form fitting. The jacket was left open, showing off Ian’s incredible looking abs as he did not wear a shirt underneath. His hair was dyed green, courtesy of Mickey. Ian’s skin covered in white makeup that was lazily done, his lips red with lipstick purposely smeared, he wore mascara, some run off and some still intact along with eyeliner on his waterline. He was the world’s sexiest Joker. 

Mickey stared watching Ian as his breath was completely caught, his mouth wide open as he just stared, all he could do was stare. He feared he would never stop staring, never blink again. Ian walked forward placing a green gloved hand underneath his chin and moving Mickey’s gaze from Ian’s abs to his face, he closed Mickey’s mouth. “Don’t act like you don’t know the powers of my tongue.” He leaned forward kissing Mickey purposefully, slipping his tongue into the shorter boy's mouth. 

Mickey was finally able to cool his burning eyes as he closed them to kiss Ian back. Mickey would walk down the aisle with Ian dressed like that, he would follow him anywhere… Even out to Mickey’s friends- their friends, who were waiting on the couch for them to finish getting dressed. Mickey panted out as Ian pulled away from the kiss, after a long quiet moment in which Ian worried he had literally broken Mickey, Ian shook his shoulders to awaken him from his open eyed slumber. “Mickey!!”

Mickey blinked a couple times and licked his own lips, tasting red lipstick, Ian’s of course. “Go put on a shirt.” That is all Mickey can get out. 

Ian laughed, “Don’t worry, I’m all yours, tough guy.” 

Mickey still hated Ian attempting this nickname thing, but it was slowly growing on him, he would never admit that though. Mickey huffed out “You are risking the safety of others Ian, you’re gonna be tempting drunk fucks to touch these abs of MINE. And I ain’t gonna let em off the hook no matter how much they beg, until they're covered in blood matching the color of your shoes.”

_That is a vivid picture._ “I will push off anybody who is not you, they will not get the chance, alright?” He smacked Mickey’s ass, “Now go finish getting ready in the bathroom, our friends are waiting. Oh, and stop being crazy!” 

Mickey chuckled as he walked into the bathroom with his costume over his shoulder to go get ready. 

Mickey walked out the bathroom laughing at himself “At least you can’t see my face.” Mick started laughing even harder, “Imagine one moment you are feeling up the joker and the next Batman is on top of you, beating the shit out of you.” 

Ian couldn’t help it as he laughed loudly at that, “FUck Mick!” His abs contracted as he laughed, which mesmerized the shit out of Mickey. “You make one sexy ass Batman.. Even though you are covered up like a nun.”

Mickey laughed a moment longer before shaking his head, “I was gonna have you dress like my sexy little angel and I was gonna be your devil… but NOoooo you had to be the joker.” He teased as he walked forward and held Ian’s waist. 

A couple minutes later, they were all standing outside the front of the house, Mandy taking a bunch of photos of the whole group, she then set the camera on a timer as she yanked Lip’s hand and ran in to get in the pictures. Mickey’s friend group was there along with Mandy, Lip, Iggy, Diamond (Iggy’s girlfriend), and Colin. Colin just came for the booze and to pick up chicks in slutty costumes. The camera goes off 5 different times and they all move around making different poses. Mickey and Ian posed the following: Kissing, Batman lifting the joker, The joker with his hand around Batman’s throat, the last one but flipped, and for the last one Mickey took off his mask and just smiled with his arm around Ian. 

**An hour into the first Halloween party they pulled up to that night..**

Mickey and Ian are dancing and facing one another, Mickey’s gaze glued behind Ian, “Did you see that fucking guy??” Mickey yelled to Ian over the music. “What guy?” Ian yelled back. The next thing Ian knew Mickey was on top of some dude, connecting his fist with his face… 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIUCW8reUBE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIUCW8reUBE)

**Onto party number two…**

**...**

**By the time they got to party number 4 it was 3:30am…**

Mickey and Ian left the party to get some fresh air, they walked around the neighborhood, staring up at the full moon. They ended up in an alleyway with a chain linked fence on one side and doors that led inside of now closed buildings on the other side. Mickey pulled off his mask and stared at the moon curiously, he pulled up his phone searching about tonight’s moon. “Holy shit, there hasn’t been a full moon on Halloween night for roughly 19 years! ” 

Ian chuckled “That sounds crazy to me, could be complete bullshit…. But… I mean if the internet says so.” Ian teased his secretly nerdy Mickey.

Mickey ignored Ian’s teasing. “Guess that makes this night kind of special huh? Almost like it was meant to be… wonder what part about it was meant to be.” He walked forward and grabbed either side of Ian’s purple coat where it opened, he bunched up the unused buttons into one hand and slipped his other hand onto Ian’s waist, opening up his jacket further exposing more of Ian’s skin. Mickey stared at his waist for a moment, he leaned his head into Ian’s bare chest taking a deep breath, inhaling Ian’s scent. Mickey then pushed up on his tippy toes wanting to be closer to eye level as he stared into Ian’s green pools of color. “Almost like we are meant to be”

Mickey had grabbed a hold of him, his mouth parting open. Ian watched as Mickey was so gentle with him, so loving, love filled the air. The Joker stared down at his Batman who had moved up to meet Ian’s height the best he could. _Is he saying we were meant to be?_ That is when Mickey confirmed his thoughts, his look softened as he looked down at him, his eyes glossing over. “Not almost.” He said with certainty as he closed the space between their lips and kissed Mickey deeply, trying to prove that this night drew them to one another, it's electricity had sparked the light between them. It led them to one another, that they were meant to be. Ian believed it. He had no fucking doubt in his mind. The words kept bouncing around in his head over and over again, but fear was holding him back from saying it. _I love you. I love you. I love you. You make me want to do everything, to live, breathe, feel, be real… I have never loved anyone like I love you and I never will._

Mickey pulled back smiling, but instead he noticed Ian’s mascara running, “Baby?” Mickey’s eyes gloss over, he can’t watch Ian cry. 

“We are..” Ian sobbed “meant to be.”

Mickey stared at Ian as he took a step away from him, stepping back until his back reached the fence. He tossed his mask onto the ground beside him, he smiled as he pulled off his costume piece by piece, he didn’t know if he could find the words, but he could get across what he wanted to say through actions. Mickey used the dumpster for cover. 

Ian wanted to speak up, ask Mickey what he was doing.. Stop him… but he just walked forward, keeping no more than 2 feet away from him. He stayed silent, as if listening to Mickey’s movements, something felt so significant about what was happening right now.

Mickey tossed his boxers to the side, standing there naked besides his shoes which were covered by a costume leg warmer to make them look like batman boots. Mickey was breathing deeply, you could see it based on the way his chest moved. He was nervous as hell, but he knew what he wanted. He wanted to look around, see if anybody was there, watching, but he didn’t. His gaze did not leave Ian’s “Ian-”

“Mickey..” _Is he? Does he? What if somebody comes by?_ Ian shook his head no as he stepped forward to grab Mickey’s costume off the floor, Mickey grabbed Ian’s wrist and pulled Ian against himself as he swallowed sharply before speaking softly. “Ian.” Mickey leaned in and kissed him softly. 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEJtaPBITZw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEJtaPBITZw)

Ian stared at him meaningfully, were they really gonna do this here, was he really gonna lose his virginity next to a dumpster over the full moon. 

“I have never had anybody inside me.” Mickey spoke softly and Ian’s face was covered in genuine shock. “I-uh-Ive fucked guys, but I have never trusted anyone enough to bottom….” Mickey’s heart was racing.

“Mickey” Ian spoke so very softly as he moved a hand to the side of Mickey’s face and rubbed a thumb across his cheek. _Is he asking me to..._

“I want you inside me… please.” Mickey turned around and bent over as he grabbed the chain linked fence that was now in front of him. He curled his fingers through the holes. 

Ian stared meaningfully as he looked down at his ass, illuminated by the blue moon, he bit his bottom lip. _He wants me inside of him, to be the first one inside of him. To pop his virginity._ He would have never guessed Mickey was a virgin, but seeing how it came down to trust for Mickey and Mickey trusted him... Ian was willing to pop his own cherry and Mickey’s, simultaneously. Ian turned Mickey back around and kissed his lips deeply. “I have never been inside somebody before… I want to watch you, I want to watch you the whole time.” Mickey was melting in his hands.

Mickey teared up a little as he sucked in his bottom lip and nodded. He knew this moment would be something they remembered long after they stopped remembering one another. He looked up at the full moon before releasing his bottom lip and saying, “Get on me.” 

Ian chuckled, he could see how much this meant to the two of them even though they didn’t say much, there was no exchanging of, I Love You’s… No declaration of eternal love.. Just a feeling. “Lube? Shit… I don’t have a condom…”

Mickey pursed his lips, licking them before speaking, “I don’t need lube, and I want you to, cum inside of me… If you’re okay with that.. I mean I should be clean since I haven’t fucked anyone before… but uhh.. If you don’t.” He took a deep breath. 

“You don’t have to say anymore baby, I’ll gladly cum inside of you.” Ian purred as he pulled down his pants, happy the long coat would cover his ass from people who might come by. He lifted up one of Mickey’s legs, putting it over his shoulder and having Mickey lean his back against the fence to steady himself. 

Mickey gripped the fence above his head, bending his elbow and holding on so tight his knuckles were turning white, his heart pounding… _I’ll gladly cum inside of you. If I had fucking ovaries I’d pop a baby out for him for speaking so damn sweet._ He felt Ian line his already hard cock against his entrance. Mickey wondered if he should’ve sucked him off now as he got worried. Ian spit at his tip, rubbing it in, and Mickey took a deep breath to relax. “Ian… I-um- I have never been fucked.. Never been fucked by a boyfriend… I haven’t done a lot of things, and I never thought I would. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“I feel the same fucking way, I promise I am gonna take care of you. Tell me if it hurts, if I need to stop. Just breathe and relax for me, I don’t want to hurt you.” Ian spit down a second time and he forced his wet tip inside to which Mickey screamed out fucking loud, and Ian moaned just at the same volume as Mickey’s scream. “So tight! So tight- S-s-o tight!!” Ian hissed out as he curled his toes and gripped onto Mickey’s leg and waist hard, it was definitely gonna bruise.

Mickey screamed, he didn’t even scream like this when taking a beating, this was a completely new kind of pain. “sHit!!! SHIT! FUck. Stop. Stop!” Ian immediately froze and was about to pull out but Mickey grabbed at him holding him in place. They both just held one another as they stared into each other’s eyes and panted. Mickey stared up at the moon, finding comfort in it being beautiful and full. He nodded softly, “Give it all to me.”

Ian took a breath in and out before he forced the rest of length in, he bottomed out completely and hissed like mad as he leaned down pushing his forehead against Mickey’s, his eyes closed shut “FUCK. You feel sooo fucking good.”

Mickey stood up a little, he brought a hand behind Ian’s head combing through his green hair and leaning in to kiss his Joker, the two of them illuminated by moonlight. 

Ian readjusted them. He moved Mickey’s leg off and instead picked him up, Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian who slowly started to bounce Mickey on his dick. “Is this okay? Are you okay? How does it feel?” Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s shoulders.

Mickey smiled at Ian, he chuckled as he looked around them trying to absorb this moment in, take mental photographs of where he was, and what was happening. His naked back pushed against the chain link fence, dogs barking in the distance, crickets chirping all around him. For all he knew a rat took off with his Halloween costume, Mickey was completely naked in public. A week ago he couldn’t stand some rando with a mask getting a peak of him through the car window, a week later he is butt ass naked besides his ‘Batman shoes’. Mickey was vulnerable, desperate… dare he say in love. Mickey was in love, and something about that made him invincible. He realized Ian had been speaking to him as he looked at Ian and tried to really immortalize him into his memory. “Ian. I want you naked.”

Ian pursed his lips as he looked around trying to think about if he could do so.

Now the question remained… Did Ian feel invincible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not in the outline.... I started listening to those songs, researching the full moon coming up this Halloween.. Next thing I knew I was possessed. 
> 
> Virginity finally popped. Took 5 chapters, but y'all made it!!!
> 
> Food for thought (feel free to answer your opinion in the comments) :  
> Is Ian bisexual?  
> Which shaped cookie would you have decorated?  
> Do you think Ian will ever come clean about his scars, or will Ian continue to find ways to adapt around it?  
> What do you think about all of their photo shoots?  
> Do you approve of their costumes? What would you have dressed them as? (I had a few)  
> In the four parties that they went to, any guesses about how many people Mickey fought for staring at Ian funny?  
> Will Ian take off his clothes, will doing so mean something more than just getting naked..? Thoughts  
> Did you guys miss Joey? ;)
> 
> Y'all enjoying the cliff I decided to leave you at? ;)
> 
> Wasn't that gif so so cute!!!!
> 
> I appreciate you all so much for reading, thank you for all the comments and kudos! It has been really motivating writing wise!!!


	6. Did Ian feel invincible?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some insight to some of the boys' demons as well as more piercings coming your way.
> 
> Ian and Mickey get the house to themselves for the entire day, but is that a good thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Thank you all for reading and all I can say for now is you are in for a wild ride. Twists and turns and new revelations.
> 
> Please give me all your reactions and feedback!!! <3

Now the question remained… Did Ian feel invincible?

The question was heavy; it came down to whether he was in love, in love to the point where he felt invincible. Whether Ian was so intoxicated on Mickey that the thought of both of them ass naked in some alleyway deterred him none. 

Ian removed his coat and held Mickey’s lower back with one hand and pulled off his pants and boxers with the other hand, leaving them by his ankles.

Mickey was smiling ear to ear, Ian was feeling invincible. “I- You’re beautiful. Ian, you’re so fucking beautiful. I love seeing all of you.” Mickey was wrapped around the taller boy's body so it wasn't like he could get the best look at him, but it was more about what this meant. This moment would remain significant for the two of them.

Ian blushed as he bounced Mickey a little harder on his dick, he whimpered, “Are you sure I can cum inside--”

Mickey’s cock was throbbing, he felt fucking close, hearing the way Ian asked for consent to cum inside a second time. It threw him over the edge, “I’m gonna CUM!” Mickey grabbed his dick just holding it with a stern grip, that was enough to get him going. The cock in his ass was more than enough to bring him to orgasm, Ian's fat cock hit his g spot every time, how can something so big miss. “Cum with me.!” Mick begged.

Ian moaned loudly as he bounced Mickey’s ass down on his dick over and over again, the loud rhythmic sound of their skin slapping, filling the alleyway. They came together, Mickey came first by a second, his hole clenched around Ian’s cock. Ian screamed out as he kicked his head back up facing the night the sky as he came hard inside Mickey, “Jesus!!!!! So tight! I love this ass.” 

Mickey’s whole body was shaking, “ahhh fuckkkk.” Mickey licked his lips as he felt his ass fill up with warm sticky substance. “It’s all yours babe.”

Ian leaned down, loving the sound of that as he adjusted Mickey on his waist, kissed him deeply, and held the back of his head. He was so appreciative of his sexy lover, and god was he happy to lose his virginity to the perfect person.

Mickey unlatched his legs and stood up on his own two, his ass felt like it was gonna start leaking out cum. He chewed on his bottom lip and closed his eyes for a moment, just absorbing the feeling of being full. Mickey walked away to start getting dressed, Ian also got dressed quickly, pulling his pants and boxers up from his ankles by the time Mickey even opened his eyes.

“That was fantastic, are you sure you are a virgin red?” Mickey asked as he readjusted his costume, didn't fuck like a virgin. 

Ian laughed, “Not anymore.” He stared at his boyfriend who had never been so attractive, the thought of Ian's babies resting comfortably inside of Mickey was enough for him to want a round two.

Batman walked over to his Joker, and grabbed the back of his neck, fingertips gripping his hair. “c’mere” He kissed his green haired boyfriend sweetly. After a moment he pulled away and dug into his pocket to pull out a Snickers bar that he had taken from party number 3.

Mickey unwrapped the thing and bit off a piece before handing it to his lover, they both needed some sugary energy. 

Ian took a bite of the Snickers, but left the last bit for his boyfriend. He knew his baby had a sweet tooth. “God, I am exhausted, but I am also completely wide awake… I guess I am right in that 4 am sweet spot.”

“Mmm yes, that 4am sweet spot of wide awake, but needing to be lying down in bed.” Mickey finished the rest of the Snickers bar and let the wind take his wrapper. 

Ian shook his head, “Don’t litter Mickey.”

“I no longer respond to Mickey.” Mickey held up his cape and started running down the alleyway that went all the way out to the street on the opposite side from where they had come.

Ian and Mickey's laughter echoed the alleyway as he chased after Batman, “COme back here bATmAn!!!!” Ian stopped in his tracks, “Shouldn’t you be chasing me? The joker?” Ian watched as Mickey stopped in his tracks and Ian started running the opposite way as Mickey chased after him.

He caught Ian, throwing him over his shoulder, which in hindsight was a bad idea because Ian was playing the drums on his ass. “Stop it bitch!” Batman shook the Joker who would not stop. Mickey just laughed as they went back to the party. 

Mickey had always wondered if sex would make him feel different, it didn’t, but he did feel closer to a certain dorky, lengthy, redhead, or should he say greenhead. 

After they collected their group, Mickey and Ian went back to their own houses.

**November 1st**

Ian woke up the next morning to his phone going off, he was so fucking tired. For the first time he could confidently say he had definitely slept longer than Mickey. He didn’t know what time Mick woke up, but he felt like he had been out for 24 hours. He rolled over and grabbed his phone, it was 1 pm. He saw a few messages from Mickey, he wished he was waking up next to him, but Mickey made some bullshit up about Ian snoring and sent Ian back to his own place. Ian was pretty sure Mick just needed time to process, Mick liked being alone for that. The messages read:

“Morning… Last night was fucking amazing, you’ll always be the Joker to my Batman… y’know, cause you’re a pain in my ass.”

“So to clarify, I ain’t asking for permission, but figured I’d let you know I’m gonna get my nipples pierced…. How do you feel about that? Not that I care…” 

“Alright I care a little… I am on my way out… speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“Did you die from good ass or something, where you at?”

“K. I picked out a bar. Couldn’t decide between one nipple or both, but I’m gonna do both and see if I can get em pierced at the same time.”

Ian’s eyes popped out of his head as he called Mickey who did not pick up. He was wearing sweatpants, he threw on a navy long sleeve and tossed a couple pieces of gum into his mouth. Ian ran down the stairs and snatched Fiona’s car keys as she yelled at him, “What the FUCK Ian????!” He ran out the house wearing slippers, ignoring his siblings who called out questions about last night and where he was going. Ian kept blowing up Mickey’s phone, before he took off with the car he texted: 

“I am headed to the place you went last time!”

“If you got something without me I will fuck you up Milkovich!”

“I am your fucking boyfriend, I have to be there for that shit, you can’t just fucking do whatever you want without fucking telling me! No, telling me while I am unconscious does not count!!”

Ian saw Fiona walking out the front door from the corner of his eye and put down his phone as he quickly took off before she could find out where he was going or take the car back. He used bluetooth to call Mickey’s phone, on the third call Iggy picked up, “Who the fuck calls this much, what is it?!” 

Ian sighed in relief, “Do not let Mickey pierce shit! It’s Ian, I will be there in 8 minutes, just please stall him!!!” 

Iggy groaned, “You don’t own him, he can do whatever the fuck he wants Ian.”

Ian glared at the screen in his car, “Who said I am stopping him, he can do what he wants but I have a right to be there!”

Iggy hung up. Ian sped up faster. 

_Why are Milkoviches so stubborn!_

Mickey was getting his nipples rubbed with alcohol wipes as he laid there shirtless, pretty fucking nervous. Iggy walked over, “Ian is on his way, said if you get this done without him he’s gonna pop a blood vessel or something.”

Mickey chuckled at that, he looked over at the tattoo artist, Ryan, “Sorry dude. Gotta wait… My… uh-boyfriend is on his way.” Ryan chuckled, “The one that was here for your tongue piercing?” Ryan asked. Mickey smirked “Yeah… We weren’t together then.” Ryan laughed at that, “Yeah no shit, but I could hear you horny idiots talking, makes sense that you two are together now… Well I do not have a client booked for 45 minutes so I am fine waiting for now.” Mickey smiled, glad this guy was so cool, “Thanks man.” He got off the chair and walked around the shop inspecting tattoo designs and different piercings. 

Ian came running in as he bent over, hands on his knees, in front of the doorway panting, “STop what you are doing!!!!” Ian looked up and saw all of them looking relaxed and not in the middle of piercing his man. 

Iggy walked over patting Ian’s back, “I told them to wait.”

Ian glared, “you couldn’t have told me that over the phone? I almost ran like two lights!” His gaze softened as he caught his breath at least Iggy told them to wait. “Thanks.” He stood up and walked over to Mickey who was on his tippy toes trying to unpin a tattoo pattern that was up on the wall. Ian walked up behind him and took it down for his short stack, “No hello? No, I am happy to see you.”

Mickey reached for the design that Ian unpinned and kept from Mickey’s reach. Mickey even went as far as to jump up like a kid, but Ian just held it higher. “Nuh uh.” Ian said staring at his boy. Mickey groaned, “Hello, I am happy to see you.” He pecked Ian’s lips and snatched the design. Mickey paced around as he stared at it. He was obviously lost in thought, a little nervous, and partially ignoring Ian. Ian did not like this treatment, he lost his virginity last night to this guy, and now he was giving him the shoulder. Ian took a deep breath trying to brush the feeling away.

[ ](https://findtattoodesign.net/storage/9673/melted-clock.jpg)

The design meant something to Mickey… a fear of his… time. There was a countdown on everything in his life. How long he could stay with Leila, he had until the end of senior year and he would be back at the Milkovich place, while his rich friends scattered to properties all around the world. Leila off in California, probably taking Chris with her. Candy in Paris, and Joey in New York. There was a countdown on his friendships, how long until Joey realized he couldn’t have Mickey, or that Mickey wasn’t worth it… He wished their friendship was enough for him, but he knew it wasn’t. Joey was a time bomb. He wondered how long till his friends gave up on him, till they realized that Mickey’s south side trash aura was not just a scent that wore off, it was in his blood, it would always be part of who he was. You can't hide you are, not forever at least. How long would Terry stay in jail, would he get out with 6 years for good behavior? 5? 4? Tomorrow? How long until Terry came home, found Mickey right where he left him, and killed him for good measure. Kill him to make sure Mickey couldn’t fuck up anymore. Kill Mickey to make sure he couldn’t disgrace the family any further. How long until he and Ian were done for, they couldn’t be high school sweethearts. High school sweethearts don’t exist. What they had going was the most wholesome relationship that Mickey never thought he would be in. He would be grateful for as much time as they clocked in together, but he was not foolish, they would not last. They could not last forever, nothing ever did. His mom didn’t last forever, hell she barely lasted past his 7th birthday. She had a clock counting down the seconds until she had no time left. Mickey was too young to understand that back then, so when it happened he was shocked beyond belief. He had never cried like that in his entire life, sure he had not lived much life, but Mickey cried so hard he would pass out. After that he was on high alert when it came to time, promised himself to see shit coming, to never take time for granted, to never get too comfortable. He hated the thing, the bastard. It could never just stay still, freeze a moment… The closest thing he ever got to freezing a moment was last night with Ian, time stood still for once, he thanked the blue moon for doing so. The point was Mickey hated time, this image of time falling apart, god he wished it would fall apart, that he could light up time with a flame torch and it would melt away and the world would stop. 

“Why you care so much about being here huh?!” The thought of time made Mickey feel like Ian was just clocking in memories to torture him with later, every permanent mark on his body attached with a memory of Ian. Ian already had his marks on Mickey, how many more did he need? The fuck was wrong with him, fucking sadist. “Been dating like two weeks, you don't need to be here for everything! You think I didn’t fucking have a life before I met you, that I didn’t have shit going on?! HUH?!” 

Ryan and Iggy both look away, practically whistling to themselves in order to tone out the domestic dispute. 

Ian’s eyebrows scrunched up as he looked at Mickey in disbelief, “You texted me…?” Ian was ready to turn away, but no, fuck that. “What’s wrong? Why are you so focused on going through shit by yourself, what is so wrong with having somebody around who wants to be there for it all? Did I say somebody, I meant YOUR BOYFRIEND!”

Mickey balled up his fists as his chest puffed up, he breathed out air through his nostrils, his forehead wrinkled up as his eyebrows practically met his hairline. “Yeah, that was a fucking mistake, my bad!!!” “Really Mickey!” Ian scoffed. Mickey thumbed at his nose, “I go through shit by myself? I don’t know one thing about you, not really. Oh wait, that’s not true. You made pumpkin cookies when you were younger, there!”

Ian zoned out staring at the wall eye level to him, which pissed off Mickey who felt short as he curled his toes in anger and pushed his finger nails into his palm as he balled his fist harder. Mickey had a point, what was Ian gonna say, admit all his sins in this fucking tattoo and piercings shop?! He zoned in on the semi-colon tattoo hanging towards the top of the wall. It was small, but Ian recognized it immediately, it stood for not ending your life, continuing it. It stood for withstanding the battles, and that is what Ian was doing, every scar a battle won. Maybe they were ugly, but Ian was happy to have them, rather be ugly than dead. _What am I gonna say?? Yeah I am fucking suicidal, have been since Monica slit her wrists at Thanksgiving… got curious about why somebody would do that.. Tested it out and suddenly it made sense. Started punishing myself with slits on my wrists every time I was the piece of shit that I naturally am… Took a lot of fucking cuts to train myself into shutting the fuck up and being someone who did not resemble Monica or Frank, my fake father mind you. Yeah let me just spill all my fuckin deep dark secrets!! KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU!!! You’re right, we’ve only dated for two weeks now anyways. I ain’t tellin you shit, because that is not me. I AM NOT A CUTTER! I am a student council member, I am your boyfriend, and I am a fucking genius. I don’t have to be fucked up if I don’t want to. I DON’T WANT TO._ Ian was seething with rage as he took a step back, walking to the other wall. He took a moment to collect himself and walked back to Mickey whose eyes were staring down at the clock, he looked sad. Ian’s plan to storm off, or tell Mickey to drop it, or revert back into his original Ian attitude halted for a moment. “Why did you pick that one?” Ian asked a little defeated.

“Huh?” Mickey said softly as he moved his gaze to Ian and then back to the drawing, he swallowed. “I’d kill time if I could, I like seeing it a little less invincible.”

Ian nodded realizing this had more to do with something Mickey was thinking then Ian showing up for his boyfriend. “Mickey… I came because as long as you let me be your boyfriend, I want to show up for stuff like this, so please… Let me stay, and we can talk about whatever this is another time.”

Mickey was quiet for a moment, “I am sorry… I was thinking about shit and just exploded at you. Thank you for coming, I want you here.” He took Ian’s hand and kissed the back of it, he looked Ian over again and scrunched up his eyebrows, “You really rushed to get here huh?” Mickey laughed, Ian was wearing slippers. 

“Yeah, it was important I got here.” He said softly before kissing Mickey’s forehead and escorting him to the table.

“That was fucking dramatic, almost post-mated some popcorn over for a better viewing experience of the 3D the lovers quarrel.” Iggy teased. 

Mickey sighed, “Sorry… started thinking about shit.” Iggy stared back solemnly, their mother’s death anniversary was coming up, Mickey usually had a few more out-bursts than usual during November… She died November 23rd, her rotting body not found until 3 days later on Thanksgiving. **Mickey hated Thanksgiving.**

Ryan nodded and grabbed the image out of Mick’s hands, “You wanna get this done?”

Mickey nodded, “Yeah, but in a couple weeks, I’ll make an appointment for it.” Ryan nodded in response as he rubbed an alcohol wipe over Mickey’s nipples. Mick turned back to Ian who was picking up on something between Mickey and Iggy that he was not in on. “You gonna answer my questions?” Mickey asked Ian as he grabbed his hand, “How do you feel about nipple piercings, I was gonna get a silver bar. You okay with that?” He asked softly, a little nervous, what if he lost sensitivity in his nipples. 

Ian looked to Ryan, “Could you show me the other options besides bars, and can you go over the aftercare regiment with me.” Ian ran his hand mindlessly over Mickey’s abs as he soothed his baby. 

Mickey looked a little shocked as Ian was acting like he owned Mickey, like Mick was his baby. Ian didn’t even respond to Mickey, he felt owned, but he did not mind. The thought of Ian owning him made his thighs shake a little, which Ian placed a hand on to stop. Mickey immediately started praying to the sex gods and talking to his dick. _Stay down bitch!!! DO NOT DO THIS!!!_

Ryan nodded, “Sure thing.” He pulled out a plastic box with different options, Ian spent a couple moments inspecting different piercings. 

“I’d like to buy these two for later, the bar is thin right?”

Ryan shook his no, Ian responded “Can we please get them customized thinner, he is getting pierced with a thin needle, don’t need to have a huge hole going through.” He runs his hands over Mickey’s nipples. 

Mickey was trying his best not to close his eyes and moan daddy, watching him give ‘orders’ and take charge was lulling him into subspace. Ian could say or choose whatever he wanted.

Ryan nodded, “Sure thing.” Ian pulled out blue diamond studs with a thin bar, “I would like this one instead of the silver, to match his tongue.” Ryan nodded seeing there was no protest from Mickey and he thought that was a good idea. “Alright, sounds good.” He disinfected the piercings thoroughly as he spoke to Ian. "So for future reference, a proper nipple piercing is done not directly through the nipple, but behind it, mostly through the areola. It should take 4-6 months to heal. During this time you will need to go through a sterile saline regimen 2-3 times daily. I expect after 2 weeks you might do this closer to every night and morning. No oral contact for the first 3-4 weeks to be safe, I would also be very delicate with them moving forward.”

Mickey hated aftercare, it was stupid and made everything less fun to say the least. Ian looked down at Mickey’s nipples, “This is goodbye for now.” He chuckled before leaning down and whispering into Mickey’s ear “Be a good boy for me, okay? I promise daddy will take care of you after.” Mickey nodded softly as Ryan pushed the piercing through. Mickey screamed out as he squeezed Ian’s hand hard as hell and moved around, but Ian pushed him down by his shoulder to keep him still. “Fuck!!! Nope!!! No more! Just one nipple!!! Fuck that!!! OW mother fucker!!” He sat up and Iggy laughed, “Kid’s always had sensitive nipples, used to scream like a fucker from purple nurples.”

Ryan shrugged, “Up to you Mick… Could always get the second done during your tattoo if you change your mind.”

Ian looked at him “What do you want to do? I am fine with a single piercing.” 

“I want the fuck outta here before you violate me with that shit any more!” Ryan chuckled in response as he wiped off the blood and did the saline water once for Mickey. Mickey calmed down as Ryan provided some aftercare, he didn’t have to but Ryan and Mickey were like friends. His whole friend group went to Ryan to get shit done, out of the group there was not one person who didn’t have a tattoo, and everyone had at least 3 piercings, except Ian now. Mickey looked over at Ian, “Didn’t you want studs or something?”

Ian did his best to curb any reaction, _Shit, I was hoping he forgot about that._ Before Ian answered Mickey turned to Ryan, “I told him he should go to Claire’s, since ears are no big deal.”

Ryan rolled his eyes at Mickey, “He doesn’t have to go to Claire’s, a piercing is a piercing Mickey. I have like 15 minutes till my other client comes in, I am more than happy to do them for you.” Ryan gave Ian a friendly smile.

Ian smiled in return, the guy was really nice, and didn’t act like Ian was a pussy or some shit. Ian looked over at the mirror as he stared at his ears, grabbing at the lobes. It was not like the Ian he wanted to be to make a wreckless, and unplanned decision. It was more like his original self to do so. He looked at Mickey who looked at Ian calmly waiting for some response. 

At that point Iggy was staring at silent Ian. 

“Can I check out the different earrings I can get?” Ian asked, Ryan gave him a box of jewelry right away. Ian looked at Mickey with a smile, “I like the blue studs.”

Mickey blushed, _Why is Ian so damn perfect? He’s fucking flawless, always says the right shit.. If he’s saying this shit to get back into my pants… Mission accomplished._ Mickey sat up and pulled on Ian’s arm. He wanted to kiss his boyfriend, Ian bent down and kissed him. 

They kissed for a whole 3 minutes until Ryan coughed trying to get their attention. While they were locking lips, Ryan had disinfected the earrings, set up everything he needed, now he just needed Ian. “I am ready for you whenever you are. We do only have 10 minutes though…” 

Mickey pulled back from his boyfriend’s lips and carded his hand through Ian’s beautiful locks. Mickey got off the chair and walked over to Iggy, he whispered to him, “Did he seem like he wanted a piercing to you?”

Iggy shook his head no, he was definitely convinced Ian was just pressured into this.

Mickey walked over and squeezed Ian’s hand, “You sure you’re fine getting your ear piercings done… You can do them another day.” He said giving Ian an out.

Ian shook his head, “I want 'em done” He loved that his piercings would match Mickey’s tongue exactly, it was the part that sold him honestly. Ian took a deep breath as he held Mickey’s hand and the piercings went in. Ian didn’t flinch one bit, rather he chuckled, “What were you complaining so much for?”

Mickey looked unimpressed, “Fuck off, those don’t hurt for shit, try getting your nipples or tongue pierced and then talk.” 

Ian took his piercings like a champ, but Mickey refused to give him any credit after his sassy commentary.

They got everything situated and Mickey made his appointment even though he was secretive about the date being November 23rd, so that Ian wouldn’t be able to show up. As much as he enjoyed having Ian come with him today, he was not coming then, Mickey needed to go alone. 

When they got out of there Mickey refused to wear a shirt because of his sensitive nipple. Ian demanded to give them a ride home. Partly to be nice, and also because his man was not allowed to walk around shirtless. Ian hadn't felt territorial over Mickey to such an extent before. It might have something to do with last night's itinerary. When they pulled up to Mick’s place, Ian wanted to stay, but he had to return the car. Iggy left the car first knowing Mickey wanted to be alone with his boyfriend. Mickey crossed the console to kiss Ian softly, “Sorry for being weird today.” 

Ian shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. What are you doing later?”

Mickey shrugged before getting an idea, “Well tomorrow I was gonna go with the gang to the beach, but what if I skip it… You come over, and we can spend the entire day alone in the house together…. They leave at 9am, so you can pull up after that… I might be asleep though.” 

Ian smirked at that, he felt special knowing Mickey would prefer to hang out with him rather than his friends. Ian blushed red when Mickey said, “Have some more sex...” Mickey kissed Ian’s cheek, and hopped out of the car, “Been wanting to try some new things out, might get the chance tomorrow…. Bye!” Mickey walked toward the house. 

“New things?! Like what?!!! Mickey!” Ian yelled out of his rolled down window, but got no response. _New things?_ They had only done it, the one time. What could Mickey have thought of since yesterday. He called after him, grumbling as now he was gonna be anxious all day, probably researching porn all night in preparation for this sexual pop quiz. 

When Ian got home, he opened the door to Mandy and Lip going at it on the couch. Ian screamed, “WHAT THE FUCK?!” He brought his hands up to shield his eyes as he ran to the kitchen putting Fiona’s keys back where he found them and ran upstairs. He found Liam up there who gave an unimpressed look, “you see em?” Liam asked fairly monotone.

Ian shivered “Oh I saw 'em. Did you see them?!” Ian asked concerned for his younger brother’s possible PTSD

Liam shook his head no, “Can hear them though, they’re on a different floor and loud as ever.” 

Ian laughed as he played music off his phone to zone them out. 

Liam looked at Ian curiously “Why are the both of you dating a Milkovich?” 

Ian chewed on his lip as he puzzled the question, “I mean I’m dating Mickey cause he’s hot as hell, grumpy… but like to everybody else and not me… I don’t know, he makes me feel special.” 

Liam shrugged, sounded reasonable “And Lip?” 

Ian shrugged “Well Mandy’s hot… badass, feisty… shit guys like in chicks.” 

Liam looked over at Ian sympathetically, “Fiona says Mickey brings out the worst in you.” 

Ian scoffed, “What the hell? What does that mean? She saying I’m acting shitty lately?!”

Liam sighed “You did steal her car, I don’t know… I thought you seemed happier lately.” He hopped off the bunk bed. “Gonna take a piss.” Liam walked out the room. 

Ian thought about what he said, _fucking Fiona._ Liam was sweet though, he trusted the kids' opinion, wondered if he really did seem as happy as he felt lately. 

Liam came back and was watching stuff off his phone, Mandy walked in wearing a skirt and bra, “Ian, come downstairs.” She said not asking. 

Ian sighed as he was comfortable, he followed her to the kitchen, Lip was outside smoking, Ian looked around wondering where he was. 

“You see my brother today?” She asked as she filled a pot with water and placed it over the stove on high. 

Ian nodded, “yeah, he got a piercing on his nipple… stopped after one. I got my ears pierced”

She rolled his eyes, “God, he’s such a pussy.” She looked back to look at him to inspect Ian's ears, “They match Mick’s tongue piercing, huh?” She said hiding the happiness in her tone. _Dorks._

Ian chuckled, “Mickey? That’s how you’d describe, Mickey?” 

She laughed a little as she salted the water, “He’s always been a little soft, pretty sure mom made him that way, plus he has better memories of her since I was a bit younger.. can’t remember them as well.” She pulled out a can of tomato sauce and looked to Ian “Where’s the can opener?” 

Ian didn’t hear Mickey ever mention his mother, or father, Mickey didn’t his family much at all. _Remember?_ _She's dead..._ He didn't know her, but he felt this solemn feeling of sadness take over, she obviously meant a lot to someone very important to him. “What happened to her?” He asked Mandy as he handed her the can opener. He wanted a confirmation that she was actually gone, and he wanted to know what happened. 

Mandy looked at him curiously, _he doesn’t know, shit, huh? Stupid Mickey._ Mandy did not get why Mickey was so secretive about shit that to her was common knowledge. Mickey was secretive about everything, why would that not apply to Mickey's boyfriend. Mandy realized she said too much. “You ever gonna get any piercings or tattoos? You should get a lip piercing, Mickey finds those hot.” She says to distract him.

“What’s hot?” Lip asked as he came through the door and sat on the kitchen table waiting for the food to be done.

Ian was still stuck on Mandy dodging his question but Lip was here now. 

“Apparently I’m gonna get a lip piercing for my boyfriend. I mean, already got my ears done so...” Ian chuckled and turned his head to show them off. 

Lip rolled his eyes, “Guy is quite the bad influence on you.” Lip sat up a little to get a better look at the piercings and shook his head in disappointment.

“Fuck is that supposed to mean?” Ian and Mandy say in unison and look over at each other before back to Lip. 

Lip shrugged “Fiona mentioned how you’ve been acting, different, lately… Only difference between you then and now is a certain Milkovich.” 

Mandy furrowed her brows, _Milkovich... here we go..._ At this point she might as well only stick to north siders. Everyone seemed to think they knew some shit about her and her family. They don't.

Ian furrowed his brows and Mandy added in the pasta to the boiling water, stirring so that it won’t stick to the bottom. Mandy just stepped out of the conversation and focused on the food so she wouldn’t fight with Lip cause she was fucking annoyed now. 

Ian gave Lip a glare, “If Fiona has a problem she can talk to me, don’t go giving me the message unless you’re on her side about that. And if you are on her side then fuck you, only change in me lately is that I’m more fucking happy.” Ian walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs. 

Lip groaned, he got up to wrap his arms around Mandy's waist, she elbowed him in the gut, “Fuck off!” 

Ian didn’t come down to eat dinner with the family that night, he was pissed at the gossiping hoard of them. 

  
  


The next morning, he was up at 8am and tried to remember why he had an alarm going off, he recalled the gang was going to the beach and the thought of that sounded nice, he wanted to go to the beach. Then he remembered the promise of sex, the beach was just a dumpster of sand, compared to how being inside Mickey felt. He immediately hopped out of bed. Ian took a shower and scrubbed down everywhere, more than he usually did, for once he was completely aware somebody- Mickey - would be… in contact… with all his nook and crannies. 

Ian got to the house and saw Leila and the group stepping out of the front door. Leila smiled when she saw Ian, running over and hugging him. He received a hug from 3 out of the 4 of them. Joey didn’t even stand around, he just got straight into the car, ignoring Ian as best as he could. 

Leila tugged on Ian’s arm, “Why don’t you come with us? It’s gonna be fun, we have extra everything!” Candy chimed in, “You should totally come!! Bet some good sun will help make those freckles more prominent.” Chris laughed, he was glad they had basically accepted Ian into the group, he was a cool guy. “I mean, there’s room in the car.” Chris added.

Ian shrugged, “If I didn’t have my boyfriend in there expecting to spend the day together, I would, but I do…”

Leila laughed, “It is 9am, Mickey doesn't wake up till noon, sometimes later, you should just come.” Ian took a few steps towards the house, “I’m gonna have to get out of here, ain’t good with temptation.” He joked. 

“Just a warning, Mickey punches when you wake him!!” Chris warned, which made Joey frown. _Had to warn him,_ Joey internally groaned. 

Ian got into the kitchen and decided to make them breakfast, it would give Mickey a little longer to sleep, and he could treat his lover. 

Ian made bacon and eggs, he found a tray in one of the cabinets and set it up, he got them two glasses of orange juice and then headed to Mickey’s room. He set the tray on the small table by the couch. He then searched around the room and grabbed a throw blanket, balled it up and tossed it onto Mickey to see if the black haired boy would attack. 

As soon as Mickey felt something hit at him, he grabbed it. He clutched the throw blanket in his fist and woke up, looking around on edge until he saw Ian. He released it and stretched his hand above his head, his blankets moving a little down on him, showing a shirtless Mick. “Mmm good morning.” Mickey took a deep breath and smelled bacon as he slipped out the covers revealing a completely naked Mickey. 

“Good morning!!!!!!” Ian said as he got a little excited, he walked forward, wrapping a hand around his waist, _the fuck am I holding his waist for?_ Ian slipped his hand down to Mickey’s ass, the other was holding the side of his face, but the moment he touched Mickey’s soft mounds. Both Ian’s hands moved to his ass, kneading his thick dough. “Good! morning!” Ian practically sang this time as Mickey was panting softly. “You gonna let me eat Gallagher or be responsible for my morning wood?” Mickey complained even though he was enjoying Ian’s touch. 

“Both.” Ian kissed his forehead before walking Mickey backwards, refusing to let go of his ass until the back of Ian’s knees hit the couch. “You better eat fast Milkovich, I want round one done already.” Ian teased.

They ate breakfast happily as Ian relayed his morning with Mickey and explained how he knew to try the blanket first. “How come when I was sleeping with you, you never attacked me.”

Mickey chuckled as he nervously ran a hand behind his head rubbing his neck. “Uh, well.. I guess since I know I am falling asleep next to you, I kind of keep that in mind………… Throughout the night.”

“No way! Mickey Milkovich dreams of me?!” Ian loved that more than Mickey would ever know. 

“Fuck you, you don’t know shit. Shut up.” Mickey tried to say sternly, but they both just laughed. “I gotta go take a shower, do some piercing hygiene shit.” Mickey got up and turned around, but before he knew it, he was being pushed over to the bed and bent over the foot of it.

“Why not get you nice and dirty before we clean you up, hmmm?” Ian purred as he kissed down Mickey’s spine, lower and lower until he was on his knees spreading Mickey’s cheeks and kissing right at the top of his crack as he moved lower and lower…. The next kiss is about to be placed over Mickey’s pink pretty hole. 

Mickey was startled as hell, he was expecting to be dicked down, this was-- not was he was expecting. When the first kisses were placed and worked their way lower Mickey was still in denial. _He’s not, he wouldn’t-_ “Daddy!!!” He whimpered loudly, his body was screaming no because he wasn’t used to anything like this, the fire burning within him already told him this was gonna be too much. “Noooooo.” He whined, he was already so hard he was throbbing. 

Ian chuckled, “Baby boy, this was the deal, you dressed as my Batman, and I eat this pretty little hole like I have been starved.” 

If this was really happening, Mickey wanted to get comfortable, god was he glad he showered last night. Mickey crawled up the bed, put a pillow where his hips met his pelvis to lift up his ass more and spread his cheeks. His legs were fairly spread, but he closed them tightly as a kinky idea crossed his mind.

Ian climbed up on the bed staring at Mickey’s close legs, “You gonna spread those legs?”

Mickey shook his head, “You gonna make me? Tell me to?” Mickey said in quite the flirtatious voice as he was trying to signal for Ian to talk dirty to him. 

Ian laughed lightly “Spread your legs Mickey.”

Mickey huffed, looking back at Ian displeased, but he didn’t want to flat out say what he wanted. 

Ian could tell based on Mickey’s disappointed reaction, that Mickey really was trying to start something that Ian would ensure he finished. “Spread your legs slut, show daddy that puckering hole.” Ian smirked as he held onto Mickey’s thighs pushing his legs open some. 

Mickey spread his legs the rest of the way and brought his ass a little higher into the air. “Yes daddy…” That was exactly what he wanted to hear. 

Ian spread Mick’s ass cheeks and leaned down lapping his hole, before pushing his tongue through and circling to wet every part of his rim. Ian pulled his tongue back and suctioned at his hole, once he finally pulled off he looked at his Mickey. Mickey was pushing his face into the bed, gripping the bed sheets with both fists. Ian pushed two fingers inside of Mickey’s hole, “I haven’t been inside this hole for all of 48 hours, how did it get so tight so quick.” He kissed his perineum before sucking there wanting to mark him right there. 

Ian kept suctioning until Mickey screeched out, Ian finally pulled back seeing a hickey. Mickey laughed “Did you really just mark me right there?” Ian smacked his ass cheek hard enough to leave a red handprint, Mickey winced at that. “I did, you have a problem with that?” Ian said more in a soft threatening way. “No. Not at all sir…. Fact, I want you to keep doing it. Mark me everywhere.” 

That is all Ian needed to hear as he pushed a third finger into Mickey and listened to him hiss as he shook his ass side to side. Ian started sucking a spot onto Mickey’s ass cheek, pulling away when he saw his hard work result in a dark purple spot on his white pillowy mounds. “Can you..” Mickey is cut off by a loud moan when Ian hooked his fingers against Mick’s G spot. Mickey bucked his hips up a little higher and reached down as he began jerking himself. 

Mickey did not last much longer before he came down onto the sheets underneath him. “Uhhh- Fuck! That felt so fucking good… Damn, I’m gonna have to wash these sheets later. I don’t know if I should do that now though… I don't think this is gonna be over anytime soon… Gonna go shower.” Mickey tried to climb off the bed, but Ian dragged him back and flipped him onto his back, straddling his waist as he pinned Mick's hands above his head. “You forgetting something little boy?”

“Big boy.” Mickey mumbled, but realized that he should have just not responded as now he sounded like a little boy. “You don’t walk away from daddy without permission, in fact little boys shouldn't do anything without permission.” Ian spoke with such lust in his voice and Mickey was eating it up, but trying and failing to hold back. Mickey searched Ian’s eyes to see if he was serious, after a long moment he took a deep breath, “Can I use the bathroom?” Mickey chewed on his bottom lip.

_Pathetic. Pathetic little boy having to ask to relieve himself, and can’t even ask right._ “Can you? I don’t know, can you?”

Mickey scoffed, _God, is he my daddy, dad, or teacher?_ “May I?” He rolled his eyes.

_Did he just roll his eyes at me?_ Ian sat back onto Mickey's cock, swaying side to side to torture his slut as he laughed “Shouldn’t you address me, where are your manners?”

Mickey pushed his cheek out with his tongue, _he fuckin serious?_ “Why don’t I just piss on you instead?” He said threateningly.

Ian’s eyes darken as he smacked Mickey right across the face. Mickey whimpered as he turned his head pushing the side of his face that was stinging into the bed. “Ow.” Mickey hissed. Ian turned Mickey to look at him and caressed his face, “Baby boy, I am sorry, but daddy has to teach you. What kind of daddy would I be if I let you get away with having no manners?”

_Ian has a point... He would be a bad daddy._ His father was a bad parent, let all of his kids run wild, encouraged deviance, and illegal activities. Ian just wanted him to behave and have manners. He still knew Ian was not his daddy, but if they were gonna **play** daddy and baby... Well they should do so right. Mickey chewed on his bottom lip before letting out a sigh. “I am sorry daddy, I know you're just taking care of me. May I please use the bathroom daddy?” Ian kissed his lips softly, “Good boy.” Ian climbed off of him, allowing him to use the restroom. 

Ian followed him into the bathroom once he heard the toilet flush. He stood outside the shower door watching a naked Mickey get wet. 

Mickey jumped when he saw Ian watching, "JESUS!!" Ian shook his head, "Just me actually." Mickey scoffed, _cocky bastard,_ "You gonna join or stare?" Ian stared up as if wondering to himself what he was gonna do with this boy, "Don't ask questions, just take orders. Now grab the soap and make sure you get under your scrotum baby." 

Mickey stared at him, jaw dropped... was this really happening? Mickey opened the glass shower door and stared at Ian a long moment to see if he was bluffing. Mickey grabbed the bar of soap and gave extra attention to his lower half while Ian watched. Mickey was breathing shallow, trying really hard for Ian's sex powers to have no hold over him, _do not get hard. Do not get hard. Do not!!!_ Mickey stomped his foot as he grew to his full length, he sucked in his bottom lip and stared up at the tile ceiling not wanting to look at Ian's face, which he knew was smirking all cocky and shit. 

Ian acted like a symphony conductor throughout Mickey's entire showering process, he dried Mickey off, went through Mickey's after care process for his piercings and rubbed lotion onto Mickey's ass cheeks. By the end of it Mickey was as clean as a new born baby, as smooth as one too. Ian rewarded his good boy with quite a lustful make out before they decided to go swimming. 

A while later, Mickey and Ian were outside wearing swim trunks, and Ian wearing a sun protective long sleeve swim shirt. Ian was lathering his face in its third layer of sun protection before he went to rub Mickey’s back, chest, and shoulders for a second time. 

“Christ sake Ian, we are taking a dip in the pool, not a trip to the Mojave desert.” Mickey complained, Ian ignored him and rubbed his sunscreen covered hands over Mickey’s face for good measure. Ian then had them wait 10 minutes for the sunscreen to set. Mickey was pissed, but he used the opportunity to grab them two beers.

-15 minutes later-

They climbed into the jacuzzi since it was fairly cold out, and a little bit cloudy. Mickey felt his whole body covered in goosebumps as it felt like every shiver and sense of cold left his body as he began boiling away. “Fuck.” He moaned. He suddenly regretted not using this amenity more. 

Ian climbed in after him sighing in relief as he rolled his eyes back before closing them. Ian had to shrink himself down in order for the shallow water to wet his shoulders. He closed his eyes and sat down comfortably in the Jacuzzi. He let the jets power at his back massaging him peacefully. That’s when he heard a noise so high pitched— like a giggle and whimper in one. His eyes popped open as he looked to Mickey who was facing a jet, legs spread. _This boy will be the death of_ _me_. Ian's jaw dropped watching.

Mickey was giggling and moaning until he finally calmed as the jet powered at his right inner thigh. Contrary to Ian's assumption, he wasn't doing anything provocative, he was just getting his inner thighs massaged. He finally got himself accustomed as he laid his head back while holding the edge of the jacuzzi. “Mmm” Mickey felt pacified as he enjoyed the sensation of his inner thighs being massaged. “Mmm… mmm” every 30 seconds he let out a small little gruff. Mickey was shifting to his other thigh when Ian grabbed him and held Mickey in place letting the jet power onto his cock. “AHughhh uhhh ff—fu— Ian.” Mickey jolted as the sensation was too much. 

“Want me to stop?” Ian bent over and kissed Mickey’s wet forehead. His baby's head was resting by Ian's mid abdomen near his belly button which was above the water since Ian, the giant, was standing. He watched as the little boy bit his bottom lip and nodded quickly, the jet stream was so rough against his dick. “Then you need to take those trunks of yours off, no more clothes for you baby.” Daddy commanded. 

Mickey whimpered as a response, he was trying to be good for Ian, allow himself to stay in that small space where this didn’t make him want to punch Ian across his face. It was hard though, so against how he would usually behave. Mickey would never let anybody do this, boyfriend or not, it didn't matter that Ian was his boyfriend, Ian was Ian. Ian had sway over him. Ian pushed Mickey's crotch closer to the jets making Mickey practically do the splits against the wall. “Okay! Okay!” Mickey noticed a look from Ian as a result of his response. “Yes daddy! Yes! Please let go of me so I can remove my shorts!..Daddy.” Mickey swallowed, the more he obeyed, the more he felt himself slipping as he closed his eyes a moment feeling sleepy— Mickey confused it as being sleepy, but what he really felt was relaxed, safe, and content. When Ian pulled away Mickey pulled off his shorts and handed them to Ian who threw them far over by the patio.

Ian sat down, back against the jets as he pulled Mickey to sit on his lap facing him. He holds Mickey’s cheek, caressing his face as he notices Mickey close his eyes slowly and lean his face into Ian’s palm. That indicated to him that his boy was ready to be a sub, he was ready to be trained, ready to be bred properly… Then again, Ian reeled himself in, he knew a lot about kinks and things in that realm. He watched porn like it was his job— didn’t take long to see what he liked. He wanted to abuse Mickey in all the best of ways, but he also wanted all the normalcy of sweet dates and fucking around with their friends. They needed to find a balance, but first they needed to really test out where this could go. Ian moved his thumb over to Mickey’s mouth and watched as his pillowy pink princess lips opened to take Ians thumb inside, and closed back around the finger. 

Mickey began sucking against it like it was Ian’s cock, until he heard his daddy call out to him. “Baby, suck on your pacifier like a good boy.” It was Ian’s way of telling him to be more sweet about sucking his thumb, rather than aggressive. Mickey obeyed as he moved Ian's thumb back and forth, rather than his head, simply by sucking and some good suction. “Princess?” Ian called out and Mickey’s eyes popped out as he released Ian’s thumb and looked back at him, _Princess? I have no fucking idea where this is going._ Mickey was a bit confused, Ian had laid down the law in no way, just started calling Mickey different names and making more demands. 

Ian leaned in placing his lips against Mickey’s and letting them linger until Mickey finally took the bait and started sucking on Ian’s top lip as they went through the motions. Ian’s hands holding Mickey’s waist as Mickey ground down against Ian’s clothed cock. 

“I don’t like it when you call me princess…” Mickey did like it… He liked all of this, he was into some pretty interesting shit himself. The only dilemma was, Mickey was scared. If he let Ian treat him this way then maybe Ian would hold some kind of leverage— it would be like telling Ian a secret and hoping he could keep it. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Ian, but he called Mickey ‘my bitch’ in front of his friends before… What if Ian started calling Mickey princess, and told everyone that Mickey likes to suck on Ian’s thumb. What if the word got around that Mickey likes having his ass spanked, his hole fucked until it gaped open, and his body covered in miscellaneous red hand prints. It was an irrational fear, a very high school fear… The thought that everyone is watching you a little more intensely than you are them. Mickey wondered if Ian would lose respect for him. Would Ian start to see him as some fucking whore, if they went down this road, does that mean they could never make sweet love again. What if Ian started trying to control him in everyday life shit. Mickey did not want to open up that box of worms. He knew he should trust Ian, but they haven’t even had this conversation yet… about bedroom likes and dislikes. 

“You don’t like it when daddy calls you his princess?” Ian kisses Mickey’s lips a soft peck. Mickey whined, _fuck_ , he did like it…. Ian could call him anything as long as it had mine in it… My asshole, my bitch, by baby, my boy, my slut, my princess… “Oh… Daddy gets it, his princess is a little shy. Don’t worry you can be the biggest baddest boy in the whole world, but when it’s just us you can be **my** princess… Are you okay being my— well being anything I want you to be..?” He kissed Mickey’s cheek softly, “You can say no.” 

“No. No! I mean no I’m saying no to saying no….” Mickey rolled his eyes aggravated at how much of a dork he became around Ian. “I will be anything you want me to be, but only if it’s just us…. I don’t want anything seeping into our personal lives. And this shit is private! ... I don't want to be teased about it later.” He chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

Ian nodded, “Okay princess. Now, get out of the jacuzzi for daddy and lay down right over there on your belly, have that ass shake for me and why don’t you try to tempt me to leave this warm jacuzzi.” Ian squeezed both of Mick’s thighs. “Come on, go princess!” 

Mickey bit on his bottom lip as he stared down at Ian, frozen in time until Ian gave his last command. He stared around outside, he was completely naked and the sun was out, there was no coverage whatsoever. He took a deep breath, he was no bitch, he took his multivitamin of confidence and bravery this morning, just like he did every morning. When it mattered Mickey would always pull through, and right now he wanted to show he could do whatever this new territory they were stepping into consisted of. Mickey got out of the jacuzzi and got onto his knees with his ass facing Ian, he slowly lowered himself moving his palms, chest, and then stomach to the ground, leaving that last moment of his ass sticking up in the air before lowering it. Mickey shook his ass side to side trying to get Ian’s attention, “Daddy? You gonna come play with what’s yours?” Mickey bent his legs, placing his knees down underneath his hips, legs spread as he swayed his hips side to side trying to draw him in.

Ian’s breath hitched in his throat as he watched Mickey’s hole taunt him, his cock rock hard, throbbing. He just kept imagining pushing through his entrance, bottoming out, releasing his load deep inside Mickey. Ian was lost in thought, by the time he zoned back in he was completely naked, behind Mickey, his tall body sprawled over Mickey who was ass up, chest down, but still cautious not to push his newly pierced nipple to the concrete. Ian reached over using one hand to pin Mickey’s wrists, the other hand was holding up his hard throbbing cock, lining it with Mickey’s pink hole. Ian had one knee on the outside of Mickey’s hip the other placed between Mick’s legs, before pushing in he leaned over kissing the dark haired boy’s spine. 

Mickey zoned in on Ian’s sexy big hand when he saw Ians wrist- they looked kind of weird— scratched up- kind of like— right as Ian repositioned his tip at Mickey's entrance. Mickey pulled forward “What the fuck is that. Get off me.” He moved out of Ian’s hold and sat onto the concrete facing Ian. Ian pulled his wet swim trunks into his lap as he sat back and a foot across from Mickey. Mickey didn’t know why Ian would be shy about his cock when it was about to go inside him…. when he realized. Mickey's eyes popped out like he was in a horror film and the killer was standing right behind him. Mickey reached out and grabbed the bunched up wet trunks Ian was using as a shield. 

Ian held his trunks in place, _Is this really happening? Is he really about to see my cuts? Maybe I can just-make a run for it…?_ Ian gripped tightly to the swim trunks before giving up, knowing it was useless. Mickey gasped in terror at what looked like notebook paper with the amount of lines that were on Ian. Some of them were a little fresher, others faded, not as faded as what was on Ian’s wrists. Those were barely noticeable unless you were really staring. 

Mickey covered his mouth letting out a single sob. “ Ian! “ he yelled “ Ian.” He spoke softly. “ Ian...” he whispered, his throat getting dry as his voice disappeared. 

Ian watched as the disappointment welled up in Mickey’s blue eyes and Ian’s green eyes welled up with tears. Ian began crying, feeling embarrassed and shamed as he covered his face with both hands. Ian slid a hand up his neck and gripped onto his own hair pulling so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if he took some out. Ian winced from the pain and Mickey tackled Ian, laying him down on his back, “Stop hitting yourself! Stop hurting yourself! Stop cutting yourself!!” Mickey yelled, relieved when Ian released his grip on his hair.

Ian looked at him, crazy in his eyes as he reached his hand down between Mickey and himself, gripping hard and squeezing on one of his fresher cuts. Ian screamed out in pain as his face scrunched up and he cried out. Ian couldn’t stand the way Mickey was looking at him in this moment, he wanted to feel the pain he needed. This moment was too uncomfortable to bear, he **had** to have some kind of release.

Mickey didn’t give himself a pause to think before he yelled out in desperation “STOP! What the fuck are you doing???! S-stop cutting! You trying to look like Freddy Kruger?! You’re gonna look like Freddy Krueger at the rate you're going! It’s not- It’s not fucking attractive! Who the fuck does that shit to their body. Your body should be a fucking temple, not- not- that! The fuck is wrong with you, you’re sick, that’s fucking disgusting!” He yelled at him. Mickey chewed so hard on his bottom lip with frustration, he drew blood. Why were words spilling out of his mouth? Why did Ian cut in the past, and was he still cutting, those looked recent! Did he still feel like shit even with Mickey. Once he made eye contact with Ian, he saw the dull green of his eyes, he knew he hurt Ian. _FUCK ME! Am I a dumb ass or am I a dumb ass? Shit, shit, shit. This is not what I am supposed to be saying right now._

Ian’s sobs stopped as he looked up at Mickey in disbelief. How dare he! _The fuck is wrong with me? Fuck’s wrong with you?! Why are you judging my fucking body, you’re such a hypocrite._ “What's wrong with me? My body should be a temple?? Look at yourself!!! You fucking kidding me! You’re practically giving yourself lung cancer, your fucking drinking and smoke your day away, every fucking day, you fucking bitch! You didn't think I was so disgusting 2 minutes ago!!!”

Mickey couldn’t believe Ian was turning this shit on him, he wasn’t the one with the fucking problem. “Me? I'm the one with problems? You're kidding yourself! Who the fuck are you trying to prove yourself to with this happy go lucky all American boy shit. You’re fucking Southside trash, no pretending you’re something you are not. Obviously you are drowning in your problems, what kind of person cuts themself!” Mickey moved off of Ian as they both sat up staring at one another as their testosterone pulsed through them. 

_Oh!!! OHHHH! That is it! I can’t believe this, just sittin on that fucking thought, huh Mickey! You think I’m pretending to be someone I’m not._ “I am south side trash?! YOU ARE THE DIRTIEST WHITE BOY IN AMERICA! You’d still be a rat faced grimy MILKOVICH, if your asshole dad didn’t get locked up, you wouldn’t have any of this shit. You’d still be a pussy trying to play hard? You’re a fucking coward turned charity case!!!! Even yet, all this shit, and you still walk around like thunder clouds hover over your ass and yours alone. I'm not the only fucking one with problems here!!!” 

Mickey didn’t even give himself time to process before he punched Ian across the face. He had nothing to say to this asshole! How dare him! Apparently he knows more about Mickey than he let on! Had he been snooping around, where was he getting his information from. _WHAT A DICK!_ Rage was pulling through him.

Ian grabbed his jaw, as soon as he registered Mickey actually fucking hit him he tackled Mickey to the floor punching the thug’s face in. “YOU hit like a FAG, at least you know how to suck dick like one!” Ian spat his venomous words at this prick while getting 4 good punches in. 

_That’s it. He wants to see south side trash? I’ll show him._ Mickey flipped them over and started choking Ian out as he kneed him in the stomach to knock him off his game, keep him docile so he can’t fight back. 

Ian stared up at Mickey, fear in his eyes. _I can’t breathe. I can’t fucking breathe._ He pushed his hands up against Mickey’s throat, but the knee to his stomach was stripping him of all his power. Everything around him was starting to go black. 

Mickey noticed Ian’s eyes almost close, he released Ian’s throat immediately, he watched Ian take a big inhale before punching him hard enough that Ian knocked right the fuck out. 

Once everything was still and quiet Mickey could finally think. He looked down at Ian’s limp, unconscious, and naked body. He sat back as he felt like the muscle around his heart was closing in, he felt like shit. This whole scene felt familiar, like something he’d seen before— He looked down at his hands before back at Ian’s cut inner thighs. Instead of preventing anymore self-inflicted marks on Ian's body, he inflicted more on his own. _What have I done?_ Staring at Ian's limp body that’s when he realized-- he had seen this before. He knew exactly who he had become… the kind of guy who couldn’t stand insults, who had such a short temper you could look at him funny and this is what would happen. A man so vile he would do this to his partner, to his sons, to his daughter... What kind of man did something like this? What kind of boy did this to somebody they loved? He knew the answer... He knew what this looked like... He knew what he had become... The chilling thought had him petrified, he felt ashamed and disgusted with himself as he finally sunk to his lowest point. Mickey had the waking nightmare of a realization.

**_I am turning into my dad._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite the intense chapter... 
> 
> A lot to unpack. 
> 
> I was a bit worried posting this as there is some domestic violence, but no more so then what has occurred with cannon Gallavich.
> 
> As always, feedback is very encouraged. I would like to hear your guys' reactions to the many scenes from this chapter. I made things extra kinky as promised.
> 
> I left you guys on another cliff, I am sorry. I will try and have another chapter up soon.


	7. We Over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both boys sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> As always your comments are really appreciated :)
> 
> So, I went a little off script in this chapter, I happen to do that a lot apparently. 😂
> 
> This chapter was a little harder to write since I relate more with Mickey than I do Ian, so it was hard to get into his mindset. Thus I recruited the Ian to my Mickey to help me out a bit in this chapter. 
> 
> Special thanks to my bff, camnoelgallavich. She has a lot of amazing fics up, and a collaboration or two is in our future. You can find her on instagram as : @cam.monaghanfan
> 
> Special thanks to @idkmbblm on ig for editing through this
> 
> You can find me on instagram as : @heartbeatgallavich
> 
> Per usual, feedback is appreciated, enjoy your read.
> 
> P.S. I usually skim my chapters 3 times over before posting, but I really have been anti-editing.... so I apologize for whatever in advanced. lol.

Mickey scooped Ian right up off of the concrete floor and carried him inside bridal style. He thought about throwing him over his shoulder, making his life easier on his biceps, but he didn’t want to toss Ian around like that while he was unconscious. 

Mickey laid Ian down in bed, he looked down at Ian’s slightly parted leg and softly traced his hand softly over them- the cuts. _What are you doing to yourself? What am I doing to you?_ Mickey sighed and got up grabbing vaseline and rubbing them on his cuts. He applied a generous amount even onto Ian’s faded scars that were on his wrists. He slipped a pair of boxers onto Ian and covered him with a sheet in case he got cold. 

Mickey got dressed, he felt like shit and he had no right to stay there, to be with Ian, he fucked up, and Mickey already planned on punishing himself for it. He wrote down a note and put it on the nightstand. “ _Ian… I’m so fucking sorry. Stay in my room as long as you like, if you want to sleep or bathe or whatever go ahead. I’m not coming home tonight anyways. I promise you won’t have to see me. I’ll be out of your hair. I’m so so sorry.”_ He left a water bottle and Advil on top of the note for when Ian woke up. Mickey couldn’t even validate the thoughts of doubt that surrounded him. _I sound like such a wuss._ He didn’t deserve to second guess shit, he fucked things up with Ian and now it was his job to take care of Ian, not question if he was coming off manly enough. Ian should’ve been handled with love and care and what did Mickey do— beat the shit out of him. 

Mickey packed a backpack and decided he would go to the Milkovich household. He hadn’t been there since he last packed his bags. He wanted to hurt, he wanted to sit there and drink the day away, let all the tortuous memories taunt him because he deserved them. He threw the backpack over his shoulder and walked to the door. Mickey gave one last look over at Ian who was unconscious. _What if he doesn’t wake up? What if he wakes up and--_ Mickey threw his back pack to the ground, took off his jacket, and grabbed the note pocketing it. He sat at the foot of the bed staring down at his hands solemnly. He was gonna wait for Ian to wake up, make sure he was okay. Ian could yell at him, hit him, and/or leave straight away. He was gonna try his best to fix this, but if this was the end-- if they were over, Mickey would accept it, it would be his fault. Yes, Ian lied. Yes, Ian told Mickey off. Yes, Ian punched him several times. It did not matter, it was clear who was in the wrong, this was the exact opposite of how he should’ve behaved. 

Ian slowly woke around 30 minutes after he was dressed and he took a final deep inhale as he regained consciousness. He stretched out a bit and felt pain in random parts of his body before attempting to open his eyes with a grimace on his face when he felt the additional pain of his bruising black eye before he even attempted to open it. He didn’t see Mickey from the way his head was turned so he slowly picked up his hand and brought it to his face. As he pulled it up, he noticed the dried blood and cuts on the back of it, remembering pieces of his fight with Mickey. _There was a lot of yelling_ , he thought as he touched the sensitive skin of his cheek and his eye. 

Mickey heard the shuffling around, he looked back over his shoulder to see Ian awake. Mickey turned around sitting criss cross on the bed as he watched him with worry. He felt scared, scared this was the end, scared Ian would yell at him, scared that Ian wouldn’t talk to him. “Baby? Ian?” 

Ian jerked looking over “M-Mick?” His voice came out hoarse. He didn’t know if Mickey would still be there, but he didn’t know which scenario would be better, him gone, or staying and waiting. He felt the boxers around his waist and put together how he got into bed.

“I am so so fucking sorry Ian! Are you okay?” He bit his lip knowing it was a stupid question. He hadn’t even looked at his own face yet, which had drying blood and a swelling eye. Ian had one strong left hook.

“I… Um yeah, I’m fine.” He sat up slowly in bed and felt the sheet fall down his chest. He looked around feeling a bit disoriented. Was all this shit really happening right now. This weird tension, getting knocked out and waking up in a different place. 

“Ian. I am so so sorry.” He felt so fucking guilty. “I- um- there’s an advil there for ya.” He gestured to the night stand. Mickey stood up pacing by the foot of the bed, he wanted to touch Ian, but Ian probably did not want that. He could not tell what the right move here was, should he go?

“Okay.” Ian looked at him weirdly and then took the medicine as everything came back to him. He knew about the scars. He looked down at the ugly marks on himself and stayed quiet as his eyes glazed over. 

Mickey pursed his lips, “Um. I…” He stopped speaking and was just quiet for a moment. “I don’t know what to do right now, I want to help clean you up-- but--- Should I go? I can go if you want me to go..” Mickey had not been looking at him even once as he spoke, when he finally got what he wanted to say out, he looked up to see Ian staring at his wrists, “Ian,” He said softly. _I am the world’s biggest asshole. Did I fucking call him ugly??_ He looked away in anger, wishing he could beat his own ass. He didn’t mean it, he wanted to say anything to convey to Ian that he needed to stop, had to stop. How do you convince someone they are beautiful after comparing them to Freddy Krueger.

“No,” Ian answered quietly, after a few minutes of silence. “I should go home,” He said without looking at mickey in a monotone voice.

“No… I was-” He walked over and pulled the crumbled up note from his pocket. He handed it to Ian. Mickey waited a moment for Ian to read it through. “I was gonna go, let you-- clean up.. Nap… eat… Whatever you want. I had to make sure you were okay first.”

Ian hadn’t wanted to read the note but Mickey standing over him and being overbearing left little room. He slowly opened it and skimmed it and then nodded. Sure he said all this now, but he didn’t mean it. Ian was disgusting in his eyes. “Okay. Can you move please?” He wanted to get up and hide in the bathroom but Mickey was right in front of him. 

Mickey felt how uncomfortable Ian was, he stood there not moving. He really tried to think about what it was he had said to Ian, what needed to be said now. “Ian. I don’t care if you-- do that. You are beautiful, and worth love, and I wish you saw that. Everything I said was complete and utter bullshit. I just--” he sighed loudly, his breath shaky as he exhaled. “I hate when people lie to me, and I know you didn’t lie-- I just-- I felt deceived-- and I have some fucking anger issues-- and...” Mickey got quiet wanting a response before possibly digging a hole any deeper.

Ian stared at him and shook his head. Whatever that shit about lying is about has nothing to do with his scars. He turned his body on the bed and climbed off the end instead of shoving Mickey to the side. He heard Mickey but he had nothing to say to that. There was enough filling his mind right now, he didn’t need mickey contradicting himself in there too. 

He saw Ian move off the bed and sighed as he cleared the way to the bathroom. “Ian. I am telling you, you have every right to be pissed-- but I swear. I didn’t mean that shit. You are the most attractive person I have ever seen in my fucking life.” He rubbed his face with both hands. His voice felt weak as he coughed to clear his throat before saying, “We over?” Mickey couldn’t look at Ian while he asked, but he had to watch him to absorb the answer. He moved his hands down to either side as his chest visibly moved with his breathing. Mickey was taking deep breaths and tried to stay calm, he was about to cry. _Do not cry!! DO NOT CRY!!_ Mickey bit on his bottom lip turning it white as he waited for an answer.

Ian didn’t answer him, he just needed an escape. He picked up the pants on the floor by the bathroom and went inside, shutting the door. He felt a tear fall down his cheek by the time the door closed, but he didn’t know where it came from. His mind went from overflowing to blank. Completely blank. He looked in the mirror at all the marks and scars on his body from this fight and his self-inflicted cuts and he felt ugly and gross and wished he didn’t have this body. He wanted to get out of it, but he had to get out of here first. He looked to the sweatpants in his fist and put them on over the boxers that aren’t his. He wiped at his eye to hide the trail of his tear and winced in pain before he walked out to see Mickey in his room. 

_Is this the time to say I love you?_ Of course it wasn't. Those words had been bouncing around his head for a little while. How could he not love someone who made him the happiest he has ever felt. Mickey swallowed hard at the thought that he would never say those words to him, tears welled up in his eyes and they did not stay there, tears poured down his face. _I fucking love you. You took care of me-- I-- I let myself be vulnerable with you. You were fucking different._ There will never be another Ian Gallagher, but per usual nothing lasts. Mickey knew this yesterday, he just didn’t think it would happen so fast, he did not think his fists would be what did this. He figured they would drift, maybe his shitty personality would have fucked them over. One way or another, _I fucked this up._ Mickey did not think Ian would be coming out for a while, he thought he could stay there a moment to collect his thoughts. That is when he heard the door swing open, he turned to see Ian. _FUCKKKKKK._ Ian would now see him crying like a fucking moron. He turned his back to Ian quickly as he rubbed away any sign of tears. He pursed his lips just standing frozen. He did not know why he wasn’t walking away.

“I just wanna go home.” He finally spoke when he’d seen Mickey’s tears before he tried to hide them. “I don’t… I was wrong too. I said shit. It’s not your…” It partially was Mickey’s fucking fault for picking a fight with him about the scars instead of talking to him, but he says, “It wasn’t just you.” 

Now Mickey was quiet, he did not even look back to see Ian, god he could use a daddy right now. He could use just about anybody or anything to take this pain of regret and missed opportunity away. He stayed silent, all Ian said sounded like a break up, if this was their breakup, well what else was there to say. Mickey had apologized, tried to explain himself, it seemed Ian’s mind was made up and there was nothing to say.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Ian said as he walked towards the door, still shirtless. Part of him really wanted to see Mickey’s face before he left. A bigger part of him wanted a fucking hug and a kiss goodbye but that definitely wasn’t happening. He felt gross in his skin and wanted to get it clean at home.

It was like someone had offered him a trip to Disneyworld, all expenses paid. He felt his body became lighter. _Tomorrow? Tomorrow. TOMORROW!!_ Mickey turned around the moment he processed what Ian had said. He noticed his baby shirtless and walked towards him, “Ian…” He moved all the way to the doorway, he wanted to touch him. This whole time, the only thing he wanted to do was touch him. Could he touch him? He felt like he did not have that right, but god, the promise of tomorrow felt like an in. “Can I please get you a shirt babe?” He wanted to say, ‘don’t need nobody staring at you walking down the street like that.’ If he said that right now though it would be misinterpreted. He really tore down Ian’s self esteem. If Ian let him, he would build it up 100 stories high. 

“No, I’m okay.” Ian was barely in his right mind, but he pouted when he saw Mickey’s puffy red eyes. “No crying, okay?” He gave Mickey a puppy dog look and left it at that because if he didn’t move right now, he was going to touch Mickey. He opened the bedroom door and left. 

“Ian.” Mickey couldn’t leave it at that, he never could. That is how they got into a relationship in the first place, Mickey and his loud ass opinions. He followed him down the hall. “Can I drive you home? Please. I would feel a lot better making sure you got home okay.” He wanted to ask for a hug, but this would make him feel better too. Ian didn’t need to take a fucking bus shirtless right now, the thought of someone staring at him made his skin crawl. 

“Fine. But I don’t wanna talk.” He felt like this was a trap for Mickey to say more but honestly Ian hadn’t heard any of this right now anyway. It went in one ear and out the other. 

“Okay!!” He grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder before walking over to the garage, leading the way for Ian. He was so happy to just get to be around Ian and make sure he got home safe. Inside the garage was a car they usually didn't take, a black BMW. Mickey grabbed the keys that were hanging and opened up the garage door. He had half a mind to offer Ian to drive, but he did not know if he was in the right state of mind.

Ian wasn’t as excited as he would’ve been about the car, he just got in the passenger’s seat and hugged his arms around himself. He couldn’t remember if he brought anything and he felt like he was forgetting something inside, but he just wanted to leave.

Mickey drove them home in complete silence, he wanted to ask about aux or A/C, but the least he could do for Ian is let him have a silent ride home. Once they stopped in front of the house Mickey looked over at him, “Am I allowed to hug you?” He asked softly. If this fight wasn’t so serious Mickey would have tried to distract his lover with sex, but this wasn’t the kind of situation where moving on from the topic worked or helped.

“I-... yeah fine,” He whispered and nodded, not making eye contact because he needed that hug too. 

Mickey unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out of the car, he opened up Ian’s door. He was not about to half ass this Ian contact he so desperately needed. As soon as Ian stepped out of the car he wrapped his arms tightly around Ian, one arm around his middle, the other hooked over his shoulder, holding the back of Ian’s head. He pressed his face into Ian’s bare shoulder as he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and felt almost dizzy, he was so at peace for that moment, he could have fallen asleep standing up. 

Ian inhaled and stayed quiet. “I-I’m sorry too,” He whispered to Mickey, pressing his lips into his hair. 

“I already forgave you. Ian… I swear on my mom…” He took a deep breath, he never fucking swore on her, nor had he mentioned her to Ian once. “Everything I said is bullshit. Be mad that I hit you, nobody should ever fucking hit you. I know I am gonna be berating myself over that for a long fucking time. But seriously Ian… You are beautiful, sexy, smart, kind… I have never had a better time than when I am with you. You cutting… I would never--- The only thing that knowing that does is make me want to support you and stop that shit. I would never leave you because of it-- or anything.” He kissed his shoulder softly, worried it might be his last chance, worried he could have said the wrong thing. 

Ian was able to listen this time so he nodded and pulled away from the hug. “Thank you.” He mumbled, barely able to keep eye contact as he said it. He just walked by Mickey towards the house moving slowly. It was going to be hard to be away from Mickey but he knew he wanted space to process everything. 

Mickey wished Ian had said more, he wished Ian would just stand there and speak gibberish, he didn’t want him to go, but this was better than all the other horrible scenarios that ran through his head. Mickey climbed into the car and left.

Fiona was home making lunch for the Gallaghers when she heard the door open, she walked over to see who it was and horror spread all over her face when she saw Ian. She immediately threw off her oven mitts onto the floor and raced over holding either side of Ian’s face. “IAN! Ian. what happened??”

“Mickey and I got into a fight. It’s nothing.” 

“Nothing?? What do you mean nothing, you’re all bruised up, and shirtless! How did you even get home?” She asked as she walked him into the kitchen to ice his face. She pulled out frozen peas and brought it to his face. 

Ian snatched it out of her hand to ice his own face, “Mickey drove me home.” Ian felt sad, he missed Mickey already, and he was pissed this shit happened in the first place. He barely realized he was talking to Fiona, he was more focused on how this shit went so south. _Maybe if I told him, rather than just let him find out on his own.._

“So he beat the shit out of you and drove you home? I am calling the cops!” Fiona was super protective over Ian, they all were. He was ‘innocent’ and ‘naive’ and ‘positive’. He was meant for a better life and he wasn’t meant for the south side. Ian’s facade was convincing to those closest around him.

That snapped Ian into reality, “Why?!!! I hit him first!” He said to cover up his word vomit along with Mickey’s ass. “We got into a fight, I didn’t get the shit beat out of me. I am fine. Drop it.” He marched upstairs, shooting her a dirty look. 

An hour later, Lip opened the door and leaned against the doorway staring at Ian’s beaten face. It wasn’t too bad, if he was beaten on this side of the tracks he would look a lot worse, maybe Ian won the fight. That is when Lip noticed the bruises around Ian’s neck. He walked over immediately and yanked Ian’s head to get a better look. “You hit first?? Looks like he _‘hit’_ last.”

Ian pulled away from Lip and put his third pack of frozen peas to his neck, he wondered why his neck had been hurting, he hadn’t realized it was bruised. “Just fuck off with your judgement, you get into a fight every other day. We don’t all gawk around you.”

“Yeah cause I don’t let the guy who sticks it up my ass beat me while he is at it,” Lip remarked as he watched Ian get especially ticked at that. 

“Who said he fucks my ass? I’m a bottom now? You guys think so fucking little of me, like I am so fragile I couldn’t even top. None of you know me for shit except for maybe Liam. He’s the youngest and has more brain cells than all of you.” He sat up more ready to fight Lip out of the room if he had to. Carl and Debbie were chill, but they bought into the Fiona and Lip propaganda too easily. “Get the fuck out!”

Lip moved to the door, he turned back to him “Ya know, if you didn’t,” He used air quotes for this next part “throw the first punch,” He cocked his brows at him to tell Ian he didn’t buy it. “Cops would be at the bastard’s place already.

“Since when do Gallagher's call the cops? You don’t call the cops on a southsider.” He stared at him annoyed as he thought about it… _You call the cops on a northsider… Is that what they think of me!!??! Yeah, I get all the perks of being a southsider and treated like some delicate northsider._ He stood up from the bed and ran to Lip who was lingering by the door, he was prepared to beat the shit out of his idiot brother, _I’ll show you who hit first right fucking now asshole!_ Lip ran through the door quickly and slammed it shut. “ASSHOLES!!! FUCK ALL OF YOU!” Ian screamed through the door. Ian wished he could move out and away from these pricks. He was a forgotten bastard child, and everytime they remembered he was there it seemed like it was only to yell at him for shit. 

  
  


[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9bETCh68c4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9bETCh68c4)

Mickey knew he had to process this shit, make sure it never happened again. Mick wouldn’t care if Ian hit him again, but he never wanted to hit Ian first. He honestly wished he knew which parts of what happened pissed Ian off the most. Where he had royally screwed up. When he called Ian disgusting or when he knocked him out. Was it the Freddy comment, or the choking? Mickey pulled up to the Milkovich household and covered the car with a sheet that they kept in the trunk, Mickey was the one who put it there. He believed this car was a mugging waiting to happen, not for him, but for Leila. He stared at the house for a long moment until Colin passed by Mickey and shoved into him. 

“Watch it asshole,” Collin muttered and Mickey gave him a look. 

“Really Collin?” He crossed his arms annoyed. Collin swung around 

“How the fuck-” Collin stopped talking when he saw Mickey. “How are- Mickey, you’re home- What are you doing here?” Collin was spooked that it was Mickey, who has not stepped foot near there for 3 years. 

“Hey, yeah.. I just- I needed to come here,” He said and pursed his lips. 

Collin noticed the unclean marks on Mickey’s face, “Jesus, somebody pistol whip your ass?” 

Mickey gave a soft chuckle, his dadd-Ian- Ian had strong hands, especially for someone who just about never got into fights. “Sure, can we go inside now or do I need a password?” He asked as Colin’s body blocked him. 

Colin shook his head, “I don’t think you should go in there.” Mickey shoved Collin out of the way and went up the steps. He swung open the door, and stepped inside to see-- There were girls standing just about naked around a table packing away drugs, Iggy sitting on the couch. On the wall right before the kitchen here was a framed poster that read, **NO FAGS ALLOWED.** There also stood a baseball bat with the plaque, **Fag Fixer.** The place looked like a mess, a nazi mess. 

Iggy stood up, “Mickey-umm-uhh what are you doing here?” He rubbed the back on his neck nervously as he watched Collin come up behind Mickey, too late. 

Mickey stared around bewildered and then to Iggy, “He home?” It was the only explanation. Iggy shook his head no. 

Mickey turned around to storm out, but Collin blocked him, “Take a seat Mickey, let us explain.” Mickey shoved Collin but he did not budge this time, the guy was a giant. Mickey turned to the house and stormed straight over for the bat, he grabbed the fag fixer and stormed at Collin who moved, because the look in Mickey’s eyes said he would swing. 

“Dead,” He muttered and chucked the bat into the house, “You’re both dead to me, when he does get out, if he comes after me, he better fucking kill me. If not I’ll find him and chop off his nuts, shove them down his throat, and watch as he chokes to death on his own balls, clawing at his throat. I’m not fucking around. Dead to me.” He walked out quickly and got into the BMW as quickly as possible.

Mickey thought about what had happened while driving, it wasn’t rocket science… Terry was running things from the inside, that meant he would be up for parole soon. Probably in Fall, it would mark his 5th year in prison. Mickey was lost in thought as he ran a red light. A man in a pickup truck was already charging away as he was aimed straight into Mickey, into the driver’s side straight on. Mickey floored the gas as the other man hit the breaks, but they missed each other within inches. Mickey felt his life flash before his eyes and all he thought about was Ian. He would’ve died with Ian and him in a bad place. Would Ian even miss him? He wouldn’t have a big turnout to his funeral, his group of friends, Mandy, and maybe Ian. Mickey pulled over into the first parking lot he saw. He sat in his car and thumbed at his nose trying to calm down, but he couldn’t. Mickey started crying as he gripped the steering wheel. He needed his daddy. He needed somebody to love him, god he should have gone to the beach today, then none of this would have happened. He just wanted to call Ian, tell him he was scared for so many reasons. Scared and sad that this was the end of Ian and him, that he was no longer associated with his brothers, and that his dad seemingly had pull on the outside. Would he send someone after Mickey? He obviously knew some shit, if the guy wanted all that homophobic shit in the house. What for? Mickey, of course. Hopefully Terry wouldn’t get out, the prison system would be idiots to do so. 

When Mickey finally settled and looked up from the car floor he saw a pawn shop. He climbed out of the car wearing his aviator sunglasses. He walked inside inspecting what they had to offer, he needed a fucking distraction, something to focus on rather than the fact that he almost died. He really wanted to text Ian about it, but he worried that Ian would think he was just trying to get his attention. Maybe it would ruin Ian’s thought process about whether they were okay or not. They needed to be okay on their own, not just because Mickey had a near death experience. I could text him something though, right? Mickey pulled his phone out and texted Ian, “I hope you are feeling better.” Mickey was still shaking, he felt like he was about to start crying again, he turned to leave when he spotted them - the rings. 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4V_pPVhyxCM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4V_pPVhyxCM)

Mickey was pulling home when he called Joey.

Joey answered quickly, “hey Mi--”

Mickey cut him off, “Where is your stash? Don’t fuck with me. Just tell me where?” Joey chuckled 

“You really gonna party withou-” 

“JOEY” Mickey yelled. 

“Safe in the guest room with the flower wall paper, you know the combo.” Joey answered quickly when he saw Mickey was serious. Mickey hung up immediately after. He stormed inside and ran into the bedroom. Mickey stayed in that room and locked the door, he pulled a mini baggie that was maybe a gram worth of coke. Mickey grabbed a cup coaster and poured a small mountain of coke onto it. He snorted that shit right up. Mickey sucked onto his finger, dipping it into the coke and rubbing it on his teeth. He finished the bag and laid back onto the bed, a smile glued onto his face as he felt in relief. It was a late Monday afternoon and there Mickey laid having one of the worst days he’s had since prison. Today there wasn’t any school due to some teacher holiday nonsense. Mickey tore through the house, he remade pumpkin cookies from weeks back, cooked an entire lasagna, and cleaned the entire main floor. By 8pm, Mickey had every light on in the house and outside, he stood ass naked on the edge of the pool by the deep end, his arms were out as he stood in a cross position. He was 2 grams of coke in, he had the outside speakers blaring and he was waiting for the perfect lyric to dive in on. 

Leila and the group pulled up to the house staring peculiarly at it. All the lights were on, they could hear faint music blasting. Maybe there was a party going on. Chris was going to joke about Mickey throwing a party and not inviting them, that is when Joey jumped out of the car while it was still rolling. He knew something was up, and now so did the rest of them. ‘JOEYYY!!!” Leila screamed as Joey ran into the house. 

Joey walked through the main floor screaming “MICKEY! MMICKEY!!” He ran towards the blaring music.

Mickey was swaying to the music and scream singing:

 **“** **Clothes off, baby, I got good white**

**Tell me a secret, and I'll tell one of mines**

**I just wanna talk, I don't wanna fight**

**Ask me if I'm alright, do you want me to lie?”**

Mickey jumped off diving into the pool, he came up and tried to kick his legs but he just went right back under. Mickey had jumped in several seconds before Joey even made it to the patio. Joey noticed the water moving and ran to the pool. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and threw it to the side not caring where it landed as he jumped in and fished out Mickey. He didn’t realize Mickey was even naked until he had swam them to the edge where Chris stood and helped fish him out. They laid a butt ass naked Mickey on his back adjacent to the pool, and within seconds he was coughing water, once he came through he began to chuckle and cough, “Fag fixer.” He was delirious as he began laughing. 

All of his fears from the tattoo shop seemed to come true in one day. He could’ve guessed all this bad shit, but not Collin and Iggy, guess they’re a bonus deal. 

Mickey’s friends all stood around looking gravely at him. They have seen him, drunk, coked out, high as shit, violent as hell-- this was fucking different. There were so many raw emotions pouring out of him. Mickey closed his eyes and brought his arms above his head stretching, he yawned and then scratched his belly with one hand before stretching his arms back above his head and kicking shaking feet. 

Joey stared down at Mickey sadly, he was not some prize to be won, Mickey was his friend and he was fucking hurting. It was painful to watch. Chris bent down and scooped Mickey up, Candy held his legs and helped Chris bring him to his room. Joey went and found his cracked phone and then went inside to get dry. Leila just sat on the ground silent and sad. She felt numb, sad, and disappointed. She had not been there for Mickey, that was obvious to her now. She pulled out her phone and texted Mandy, “Mickey took a bunch of coke and just almost drowned himself swimming. Come home.” 

Mandy was at the Gallaghers where they were all eating dinner, Lip and Mandy were doing fairly well, but she was feeling more and more annoyed with Lip the more he bitched about Mickey. Ian sat at the table silently and picked at his food. Mandy heard her phone go off and went to check it, Lip was staring since they had a no phones policy at the table. She immediately shot up so fast her chair fell back, she stumbled away from it and fixed the chair, “Thanks for dinner. I have to go.”

She walked over and grabbed her jacket as Fiona chimed in, “You alright? Everything okay?” Mandy sighed, “Mickey almost drowned, he was home alone -- and I don’t know what happened, but I gotta go.” She opened up the back door and made a run for it, she ran towards the direction of home while ordering an uber.

Ian was immediately startled when Mandy’s chair tipped over and the moment Mickey’s name came out of her mouth all his focus was on her. _Drowned?_ He recalled Mickey not knowing how to swim and his failure at teaching him- not exactly failure but they got distracted from most tasks that weren’t sexual. Ian shot up after her and chased after Mandy down the block. She finally stopped when her Uber was confirmed and so did Ian. 

Mandy looked back at him “Ian? Oh. You coming?” He nodded and she bit her lip wondering if she should tell him the full story. She figured she should let Mickey tell him. “He’s alright, they were home in time.” She assured the pale looking redhead.

Joey came into the room and relieved Candy and Chris of whatever they were doing, “I’ll take it from here.” He waited until they both left and pulled back the covers to see Mickey still naked, as much as this could be interesting... Joey was too scared from what almost happened, he put a pair of sweatpants onto Mickey and then covered him back up with the blankets. He also forced Mickey to drink an entire water bottle, wanting to sober him up some. 

Leila came in a minute later and shoo-ed Joey out, she crawled into bed with Mickey and cuddled him to her chest, “I am so sorry, you’ve been dealing with shit and I wasn’t around.” 

Mickey just shook his head no, disagreeing. She sighed, “What happened today?”

Mickey shook his head no again. He didn’t want to talk about it, Leila might not get it.

Mandy came home and had Leila leave the room, on Leila’s way out Mandy grabbed her arm, “Thank you. Seriously, thank you, Leila.” 

Leila blushed mad as she nodded and left the room. 

Mandy crawled into bed with Mickey, “The fuck happened today?”

Mickey sighed, “I— Can we do this tomorrow, I wanna go to sleep.” Mandy nodded and scooted to the very edge of the bed as Mickey was on the other. The bed was big enough to fit another 2 people and yet they still kept extra distance from one another. They had a special kind of sibling love, but they still acted like they didn’t care about the other— but that was the biggest lie. Even though to Mickey’s face she might yell about him being the worst, she defends Mickey every chance she got. Mickey always watched out for her, hell he was the reason Mandy lived in this mansion. The moment she expressed distaste in the Milkovich house, he convinced Leila to let Mandy take a room here.

After a few moments of silence he felt his high coming down and the pain setting back in, “Have you been back home?” He said quietly, _please not Mandy too._

“No!” She turned around to face Mickey, “Have you?!” Mickey turned to face her and she watched his face, more specifically his blue eyes, he looked so sad you could have mistaken them for grey. Mickey was just radiating sadness. 

“Collin and Iggy are dead to me, they’re doing some work for Terry.”

Her face changed from disapproval to horror as she sat up, “What do you mean doing shit for Terry?!”

Mickey swallowed as he explained what he saw and what had happened, “He must be intending on getting out within a year tops.” Mandy could not believe her idiot brothers were helping Terry, she didn’t know what to say though. She had to talk to them for herself. 

Mickey could see she didn’t have much to say in that regard, “Yeah, I also almost crashed the car today, like I almost got directly T-boned…” He did not even let her respond, “Oh and Ian and I got into a fight, not just a fight, I beat the hell out of him and choked him till he passed out. Probably because I am turning into Terry, anyway I miss him like fucking mad and we seem to be kind of okay, but also I think he’s gonna dump me next time he sees me… So that’s my life now. Oh yeah, and all my friends have seen me naked and coked out now.”

Ian has been waiting in the kitchen and asking Mickey’s friends what had happened, Joey said that he fished Mickey out of the pool. None of them knew whether or not to tell Ian about the coke. Ian knew they were holding back as they all kept glancing at one another. Chris asked Ian, “What happened to your face?”

Ian just shook his head “Nothing.”

He walked over to Mickey’s room when he heard Mandy say loudly, “Have you?!!” 

Ian contemplated eavesdropping and that’s what he chose to do. Mickey always kept shit from him, this was his only way to maybe figure out what had happened today after he left Mickey. When he heard about Mickey almost getting T-boned, he gasped. Ian’s mind was racing as the thought of something happened to Mickey made his hands shake. Ian stepped into the room quietly and waited by the doorway. Mandy glanced at him but said nothing and pretended not to see him. Ian was grateful for that. That’s when he heard it, Mickey’s more than blunt confession. He confessed to hitting Ian, to his fear of becoming Terry, and to the fact that his friends found him naked and coked out. Mickey could’ve died twice today, he learned that Terry would be getting out soon, and he was now estranged from his brothers. 

“Mickey?” Ian whispered in a soft voice, not knowing if Mickey would even want to see him right now but he wanted to be here. He wanted to help. Their own problems could wait. 

Mickey thought he heard Ian’s voice, but he was partly in disbelief, he looked over and sat up when he saw his boyfriend. “Ian,” He said happily, it was the most cheery he had sounded in the last several hours. Mickey looked over to Mandy who got the message. She stood up and crawled out of the bed and headed to the door. “Call if you two need anything.” She walked by Ian and squeezed his arm, the poor kid was bruised up. Mickey noticed the bruises as well, Ian looked good either way, but it hurt him to know Ian was in pain. 

Ian nodded to acknowledge Mandy and slowly took off of his shoes to get in bed with Mickey as she left. “Hey.” He found his voice and slowly pulled the covers up to get under them on Mickey’s side, laying against him and leaving no room between them. He gently lifts Mickey’s head and tucks his arm under it to cuddle closer. “I- Baby, what happened?” 

Mickey relaxed immediately into his touch, he sighed peacefully. All day that is exactly what he needed, Ian’s touch. “Daddy,” He said softly not knowing if he was allowed to use that word, but it felt right. Ian did call him baby, the way Ian held him— they felt okay. “It’s been a day,” Mickey said in simplicity. He knew Ian was standing there for at least a minute, which meant he heard some things. “How much did you hear?” He kissed Ian’s chest, feeling better now that his man was here. God he wished their fight never happened and Ian could just spend the night, or the week, or just move in and never leave Mickey’s side. It was honestly crazy how things always became significantly better when Ian was around. 

“From the stuff about your brothers…” Ian replied, rubbing Mickey’s cheek and then wrapping his free arm around Mickey. 

Mickey completely curled into Ian’s hold. “Yeah… I’m guessing you heard about the coke…. How did you feel about everything you heard?” He asked shyly

Ian thought about what he had heard, from coke usage to Terry coming out. Hearing how genuinely concerned Mickey was with their relationship felt good oddly. Regardless of what was happening, Mickey cared, Ian was on his mind “Scared for you.” Ian replied truthfully 

Mickey just nodded “ You don’t need to be… I just need you, as long as I have you, I’m ok. I feel safe with you.” 

“But, you didn’t have me for one afternoon and you did dangerous stuff, Mickey.” Ian pouted and ran his fingers through Mickey’s hair. He knew what that felt like to spiral. To want to cause harm to yourself. In the past Ian never had anybody to see him out of it, or to even get close enough to notice his scars. The two of them had their own vices, some vices were more dangerous than others, but now they had each other. 

  
  


“I know.” He sighed knowing exactly what Ian was saying, he couldn’t just do some crazy shit every time Ian isn’t around. “Babe.. I just spiral, it happens sometimes. I party too hard, I’ve woken up in alleyways before. Today I had a lot of motifs for it… but none of it is your fault.” 

“It feels like it was though. You felt bad without me and… I- I don’t know. What I’m trying to say is I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. No one knows about them.” 

  
  


Mickey nods “I mean, I didn’t like finding out that way… My mind just went to, what do I do, and what do I say to make you stop. Then we started fighting, and then you said shit and I just got mad. I’m not saying you shouldn’t be able to fight back, you should. That was completely on me, I just have some anger issues and shit. I don’t know… Terry’s left a lot of marks on me.” He sighed. Now that Ian knew about Terry, or at least how much that guy freaked him out, and how scared he was to be him. Mickey was being more open, mentioning his dad to Ian for the first time. 

“Mickey, I don’t even know what to say. You deserve love in your life.” It felt weird to say that word to his boyfriend but it also felt right. “And you have it from me and all your friends. What your dad did to you won’t change, but you’re not him. You won’t become him unless you try to be him.” 

He sighed, “When you lived with him that was the goal, to be like him. You valued violence, taking what you want, criminal shit…. Old habits die hard. I’m not tryna excuse shit. I’m just tryna…. let you in.” He looked down feeling like trash, like damaged goods, maybe Ian would see he was broken and wouldn’t be willing to stick around until he got his shit together. Mickey was always scared that where he came from wasn’t just that, that it would be in his veins forever. 

“Thank you.” Ian kissed his cheek softly and then pulled back. “We can keep talking about this, but how do you feel? Want water or something?” He looked down into Mickey’s soft blue eyes, feeling like his protective Daddy for once and wanting to take care of him. 

Mickey smiled and leaned forward chasing Ian’s lips a little. “I know what I want, just don’t know if I can get it.” He leaned in and kissed Ian’s jaw softly. He moved back to let Ian decide how he was feeling about that. He wrapped an arm around Ian’s waist, “Thank you for coming.”

Ian didn’t feel like fucking right now but if that’s what his baby needed he would deliver. He held Mickey’s chin and looked into his eyes. “It would make you feel better?” 

“You don’t fucking know how good it would make me feel.” He purred and stared up into Ian’s eyes, “Please daddy, been missing you all day.” He pushed his lower half closer to Ian, he was so excited for the opportunity to have Ian inside him again. He was worried they’d have to build back up to it, but god did he need him. 

“Okay baby, get the lube for me.” Part of him wanted to watch Mickey open himself up but he wasn’t sure if Mickey was too tired to do that

Mickey got up very excited, he grabbed the lube and tossed it onto the bed. He then went to the door to lock it so nobody could come to check on them and get a look of everything going on. Mickey pulled down his sweat pants and started laughing a little bit. “I can’t believe the entire fucking group saw me naked.” He shivered at that thought, and shook his head, “Ever since I stripped for you in that Jeep, seems like everybody’s getting a show, including chainsaw guy.” He says making light of the mood. Mickey stood there naked and climbed into bed over the covers.

  
  


Ian smiles at the happy memory of the date, laughing a little at the mention of their scare. Ian sat up getting more excited each minute that went on. “Baby boy, you gonna play with yourself while daddy watches. I wanna see you stretch yourself out.”

Mickey smiled happily as he put a pillow near the foot of the bed. He laid his head down and spread his legs to show off his hole. Mickey poured some lube onto his fingertips and started to circle his role before pushing the two fingers inside. “You like that daddy? You like watching me?” Mickey pushed down to the last knuckle and pulled out before pushing them back in, “You like watching me so eager to stretch out so I can fit you. I missed you so fucking much. The thought of not having you made me just focus on how much I like you daddy.” Mickey used his other arm to squeeze onto Ian’s thigh. _My favorite person._

Ian had spent the day trying to be mad at Mickey, but it wasn’t like Ian didn’t punch the crap out of Mickey. Ian had talked Mickey down. They were both guilty of similar things. Ian shouldn’t have lied like that with Mickey. He should have trusted him, this encounter made it seem like trusting Mickey would’ve been the wrong call, but Ian believed Mickey when he said that it was bullshit. Mickey swore on his mother and Ian believed him. He knew there was still a conversation left to have, but for now he needed his baby boy just as badly as he needed his daddy. They both had a shitty day regardless of if each other had been a factor of that. “Mmm, you don’t even understand how pretty you look with your legs spread. I love watching you touch that prissy little hole.” He moaned watching Mickey finger fuck himself as he began undressing. When Ian got down to his boxer he grabbed the waistband and stared at the scars on his wrist while he did so…. Once he pulled his boxers off you would see the more prominent scars on his thighs.He paused, he couldn’t do it. Ian didn’t want to be naked in front of Mickey. It felt fucking uncomfortable. This felt like deja Vu, in fact it felt like one big mistake… It was too soon, were they really gonna repeat this morning. He pulled back on his shirt. “I can’t do this.” Mickey looked up at him immediately as he sat himself up. It felt uncomfortable and made Mickey feel insecure hearing Ian couldn’t do that with him as he was naked, legs spread and touching himself. He couldn’t remember a time he ever felt so embarrassed as he was turning a little red “Sorry- I can’t. I just- I’m gonna go.” 

Mickey shook his head no as he moved around to pull on his boxers. “Please don’t go, we don’t have to have sex-- you could spend the night, go to school together tomorrow…” Mickey was praying Ian agreed to spend the night, that would mean they are okay. Plus Mickey loved being wrapped up in Ian‘s strong warm arms while he slept. _Please say yes._

Ian just rushed out the door, not even dignifying Mickey’s sentiment with a response. His heart was pounding as he was feeling like he was having a full blown anxiety attack as he just thought about Mickey’s hands around his neck. He was rushing to get out of the house pulling on his pants outside of the door, and getting his shoes on while moving. 

Ian finally made it to the door, Joey stood nearby and he looked over at Ian who looked scared and beaten. “Hey, let me give you a ride Gallagher.” Joey grabbed his keys out of his pocket and walked over. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Ian walked through the front door, ignoring the offer. 

Joey followed as he hit the unlock button in his car, “Come on, you’ve obviously had quite the day… You look a fucking mess, just let me drop you off. We don’t even have to pretend to like each other the whole way there.” 

Ian looked back at him, this asshole wouldn’t be so nice if he felt-- if he felt insecure about his standing with Mickey. Now that this sack of shit has dragged Mickey out of the pool and seen Mickey naked. _He’s seen MY Mickey naked, god!!! Asshole will probably jerk himself to the image of my pale fat assed lover later. Guess the least he can do is drop me off. Since he’s fucking trying to steal MY boyfriend._ Ian does not even respond; he just walked to the passenger seat of the unlocked car and climbed in. 

Joey took off, driving fast as the gps directed him to Ian’s. Joey was contemplating making a comment about how he always knew Mickey had a big ass, but jesus…. Why kick somebody who is already on the floor… to hear what sound they make obviously. “Mickey has quite the body, I mean I thought I had a good idea of what was going on underneath… but-” Joey does one of those catcalling whistles, “You think he does a lot of squats to get an ass like that?”

Ian glared at him viciously, “If you think that I won’t punch you right across the face just cause you are driving, you are fucking wrong. Either shut your mouth or let me out.” Ian threatened with complete sincerity , Mickey was _his_ he felt entitled to fight for him, entitled to staking his claim. Yet, there was doubt in that sentiment, today made their relationship feel weaker and Ian's claim on him felt undignified. All of today, Mickey has felt a little less his and Ian a little less Mickey’s. The last vision of Mickey he has is his poor baby, completely vulnerable, legs spread, and playing with himself as Ian ran out without a second thought. He wasn’t mad at himself for doing that, he had reasons for feeling weird in that moment, and reasonably so. At the same time, he deeply cared for Mickey, so even though he is hurt, he can’t help but think about his baby’s feelings. 

Joey decided to stay quiet, a fight with Ian right now, was not what he needed, it could fuck things with Mickey plus he pitied the poor bruised up bastard. 

Meanwhile… Mickey was standing naked in front of his bedroom mirror, he glared down at his own thighs, stared at his two wrists… His thoughts racing… _Why did Ian cut? Why did he run out, was seeing me naked playing with myself unattractive?_ Mickey got down onto the floor, moved fairly close to the mirror on his back with his legs spread and feet flat on the ground. He propped himself up staring at himself in this position. _Am I fucking ugly? Does he not find me attractive anymore?_ With that thought Mickey shut his legs and brought them to his chest as he sat up. Mickey rested his head by his knees, rolled into a ball. Today he came to the realization that he loved Ian, and today Ian realized Mickey was not fucking worth it. At least that's how it felt to Mickey. 

Mickey understood cutting, the reason people did it— it was a staple in emo culture, practically in goth culture— yet all his friends steered clear of it. Low and behold the happiest, most positive kid on the whole campus was carving into himself, yet the constantly drugged out misfits were squeaky clean in that regard. Appearances aren’t everything, you never know what is beneath the surface. Mickey didn’t know what to do, but now more than ever he did feel like hurting himself- he wanted to hurt himself the same way Ian did. Rather he turned to vodka. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit intense, as was last chapter. I have a lot planned for this storyline, and I hope you guys enjoy the ride <3
> 
> Thank you for leaving comments and kudos, it really motivates me to keep writing this story. 
> 
>   
> I moved into my dorm yesterday... I am currently in an interesting transition period, so that is why I have not posted as frequently as I have been in the beginning.  
> 🧡🖤🧡🖤🧡🖤🧡🖤🧡🖤🧡🖤🧡🖤🧡🖤🧡🖤🧡🖤🧡🖤🧡🖤🧡🖤🧡🖤


	8. Mikhailo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some really necessary scenes in here that help progress their relationship along, and per usual you get a nice dosage of Joey!!!
> 
> It is a certain scorpio's birthday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it’s been a while. I just finished my first quarter at University/college where I’m staying on campus. I wasn’t going to post, but after getting many pleading comments I felt motivated. 
> 
> I find your guys’ feedback really encouraging so keep it coming if you feel so inclined. 
> 
> Happy Holidays, I hope you’re all staying safe. 
> 
> Enjoy 😊

Ian walked over into school around 30 minutes before first period, he approached Mickey and their group only to see Mickey a little shielded away, the closer he got-- Ian saw it. Mickey and Joey’s lips locked. Joey stood between Mickey’s legs, claiming dominance over Mickey, and making out with him. That is when Ian woke up. Ian had sweat through his clothes, he sat up immediately feeling overheated as he panted and contemplated what that meant. The dream had him thinking. Mickey was his, he wanted Mickey to stay that way. He still cared for Mickey, and the reaction he had to that dream ensured that. He needed to talk with Mickey today, he was done letting this issue get between them. They were gonna talk this out and then call it a day. Ian got up and headed into the shower needing to clean himself off of all the sweat from the stress of last night’s trail of thoughts. It was time to talk this through and put Mickey back where he belonged, right by Ian’s side.

The day at school, Mickey had missed both first and second period nursing a hangover. He didn’t know why but lately he was obsessed with the thought of somebody taking care of him. He never liked anybody helping him out, he stopped getting help with shit around the age of 6, yet here he was, just about to turn 18 and all of a sudden he wanted somebody there beside him when he was feeling sick. Stupid fucking Ian. Mickey decided not to go to school that Tuesday. He could have fought through the hangover, but he also didn’t want to see Ian right now. Things between them weren’t good yet, after Ian left Mickey high and dry, he chose to wet his lips instead of his dick and got ridiculously drunk. 

Ian went to Mickey’s hangout spot at break and lunch with no luck. Mickey was not in class for their shared fourth period either. He knew Mickey was probably fucked up about yesterday. It wasn’t fair though, everytime Ian is a dick is Mickey just gonna ditch. Everytime Ian can’t be around Mickey is Mickey gonna spiral. Ian knew that he was jumping to conclusions because this wasn’t a recurring theme, but he was preemptively worried it would become one. Ian wrote and erased around 14 different messages to text Mickey and settled on messaging Leila instead. They were pretty close, so rather than go with some formality of conversation Ian just admitted to his one track mind and texted, “Mickey?”

Leila was fucking around in class texting people and messing around on her phone, who needed math anyway. She responded pretty quickly, “Hungover 🤮”

Ian typed out, “Does he need somebody to take care of him?” but Leila texted again before he could send the text.

“Joey left a couple periods early to check on him, make sure no repeats of last night.” Layla and their friend group watched Mickey get drunk because they did not want to be his parents, but they still kept an eye out for him. Joey was just the quickest to volunteer during break. 

Ian had never skipped class before, he had never been late or left early, but hearing Joey was with his man. Joey, the one with all the asshole comments from last night. There was 20 minutes left of class and Ian stood up with his stuff and walked out. How can Mickey just fucking hangout with that asshole one on one? If Joey thinks he can just swoop in when we are having problems he has another thing coming. The teacher gasped, too shocked to even comment on Ian walking out, if it were anybody else she would have immediately said something, but seeing her scholar student walk out left her flabbergasted. The whole class followed her gaze and they all stared, it’s not like everyone knew him personally, but they knew this was a weird sight to see. From an outside perspective, Mickey was rubbing off on Ian. He was hanging around a different crowd with his no good goth boyfriend. The truth was, Mickey was tearing down the facade Ian used to peacefully hide behind. Around Mickey, Ian became more himself, now just having Mickey in his life also began to have that effect.

Ian came outside to see Mickey standing there smoking a cigarette, looking all nonchalant. Ian walked straight at him and shoved at his chest. “Were you with fucking Joey?!” 

Mickey was at home eating tostitos and cookies on the couch when Joey had come in. In one of Joey’s many attempts at infiltrating Mickey's personal life, Mickey started thinking he didn’t want somebody taking care of him. He didn't want a boyfriend taking care of him, he just wanted Ian taking care of him. Ian was not somebody you used to fill a void, Ian was somebody you had in your life that just made everything significantly better in every fucking way. He wanted his needy, dorky boyfriend who couldn’t keep himself away from Mickey, not the one that turned around and walked away. He decided he was going to show up to school, get back his partner and they were gonna solve this thing. He made an entire elaborate plan, kicked Joey out, and got to work. He didn’t factor in Ian coming out of class early and pissed. Ian was a wild card like that, unpredictable. 

Mickey brought both hands up, smoke still leaving the cigarette on his left hand that was placed between his pointer and middle finger. “Hey, hey.” Mickey had spent the day throwing himself a pity party, no fucking more. He made a plan to fix all of this shit, and set it into action, by tonight… The redheaded Gallagher would be all his and wrapped in a bow.

Ian shoved his chest again pushing Mickey up against a chain link fence that surrounded the patch of grass behind Mickey. He kept a single hand on Mickey’s chest as he stared at Mickey’s face and took a deep breath before looking off to the left and noticing the smoking cigarette. Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand and used it like a cigarette holder, taking an inhale. He hasn't smoked in days and he had been stressed as shit. Ian didn’t carry cigarettes, he just smoked with Mickey except they hadn’t been smoking together these past couple of days. Ian hadn’t realized the nicotine withdrawal he felt until he took a long inhale and felt his nerves calm as he leaned in, exhaling smoke against Mickey’s mouth. Ian didn’t wait for all the smoke to leave his lungs as he kissed Micky deeply. Yeah, he was a little pissed about Joey, but it wasn’t like he had told Mickey not to be around the guy, not only that, but Mickey was irresistible. 

Mickey pulled back after a moment as he shoved Ian back, “Class get out early or something? The fuck are you doing out of class?” Ian leaned in and grabbed Mickey by the collar, pulling at his black band tee shirt, revealing two chains around his neck. “I left early to go collect your ass.” Mickey cocked both his eyebrows “Collecting my ass now?” Mickey said that with a quirky smile, but it soon turned to a frown, “Didn’t seem to care about my ass last night.” Mickey gently moved Ian off of him. 

Ian stepped back and stared at Mickey, searching his eyes, his baby was hurt. Probably been hurt about that since last night, “Let's talk Mickey… bleachers?”

They both thought about what to say to one another as they snuck under the bleachers. 

As soon as they got there and Ian turned to face him he said, “I didn’t mean to call you a pussy or a charity case. I know you feel like you’re lucky you have the privilege you do right now, but this is what you deserve. You’re so much more than what I said. You mean so much more than that to me. You’re my special boy, the only one I’ve ever felt like this with and I’m sorry. I'm sorry for not accepting your apology the other day too.” 

Mickey did not expect that, at all. “Um.” he rubbed the back of his neck and threw his bag down. “Thank you.” He stared down at his bag on the ground, before he looked back up to meet his lover’s eyes, “Ian I am so sorry for all the shit I said and for escalating things. You are fucking beautiful and I lo- I, um.” Mickey pulled the chains over his neck taking them off to reveal two chained necklaces with rings on them. “-I got us these, one has your name ingrained into the inner band and the other mine..”

[https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcSzLEwzYSYOXA-thj9BbsYnqy4CBE70c6KKTVkQ6wwwQTnbFJuhBS9fcIh0A60raoEyRPIfMWnlI6Q&usqp=CAc](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcSzLEwzYSYOXA-thj9BbsYnqy4CBE70c6KKTVkQ6wwwQTnbFJuhBS9fcIh0A60raoEyRPIfMWnlI6Q&usqp=CAc)

Ian stared in awe, he got our names engraved!!! Ian furrowed his brows thoughtfully, Mickey really had been thinking about them. “Mickey, I love it so fucking much.”

Mickey stared down at the chains and back up at Ian, “I want these rings to like symbolize shit. Like… I want it to mean that we are partners, boyfriends, lovers- I want these to mean that you wear my name because I am yours and you are gonna take care of me, and I’m gonna wear yours because well-- you are mine and I am gonna take care of you.” Mickey waits for Ian to say something, to agree to those terms before handing it over. “I mean like if you want that too and all.” He nervously started playing with the necklaces in his hand.

Ian was swooning, who knew bad boy Milkovich would make the world’s most poetic romantic boyfriend. “Of course I want that Mickey… I want you to be mine, just mine. I like us having this claim on one another, and I want to explore it more. I haven’t felt any of this about anyone else before, you are my special boy.” 

His special boy… Mickey was blushing mad when Ian snapped him out of it, “You gonna put on my necklace or what Milkovich?” Ian smirked. Mickey shook his head as he put the necklace with his name engraved on it around Ian’s neck, his boyfriend had to crouch down a little. Ian put the other necklace around Mickey’s neck and then kissed the back of his neck softly. Mickey holds the ring, moving it along the chain happily. Things were finally feeling okay. He turned around to face his tall redhead.

After a moment of staring into each other’s pools of blue and green, Ian realized this still was not dealt with “We need to talk about what was-what you saw yesterday.”

Mickey shook his head, “Not here… I already have that taken care of… We gotta get home first.”

HOME!! Home?!!! Ian smiled ear to ear which alarmed Mickey as he began retracting, “Back to my home, like my place, like Leila’s home- we should get back to-there.” Mickey stumbled. Ian reached out and grabbed Mickey’s chin, tilting his face up, “Shhh baby boy, let’s go home.” He kissed Mickey softly whose nerves fizzled out. 

They get home via an uber, the whole ride back both of them mindlessly grabbed at their necklaces at least 12 times. Mickey looked nervous the whole car ride like he was expecting or waiting on something. When they finally got home there was a single rose at the doorstep, Mickey picked it up and handed it back to Ian. 

Ian stared at him peculiarly, was that there by accident? When the door opened there was a path of rose petals. Splitting allowances with Leila was a fucking blessing, Mickey would never be used to just being handed cash no matter how much time went by. 

Mickey smiled at Ian who still hadn’t stepped inside, he just stood there shocked by what little of this pathway he had seen. This is what a hung over Mickey spent his time doing while he sobered up and waited for his boyfriend to finish his classes. For this next part he needed the control, he needed Ian to just relax and give in. “You can go in baby, but every 5 steps you must drop an article of clothing and keep going. Can you do that for me?” Mickey kissed Ian’s cheek sweetly. Mickey was in charge for the rest of today, and he was more than prepared for it. 

Ian was red, did he? Oh my god! “Mickey this is so so beautiful!” He stepped inside and looked around in awe. After Mickey made that request Ian could feel the roles switching over, but if they were gonna do this Ian only had one question... “Is anybody else home?” 

“No beautiful, make sure to count your steps out loud baby.” Mickey rubbed the small of Ian’s back to encourage him forward. 

“1...2..3..4..5” Ian removed his backpack and kept moving, Mickey picked up each item Ian put down. “6..7..8..9..10” Ian took off both his shoes, then his socks, jacket, long sleeve, tank top, belt, jeans…. Ian was down to his boxers and they were now outside Mickey’s door. Fucker was supposed to be naked by now, but Ian and his long ass legs. Ian went inside and the bedding was changed from before it was now all white, covered in rose petals, the room smelled like a waterfall from the lit candles, and there was a string of lights by the bed. 

Mickey threw all the stuff down right by the door, he then removed all of his clothes except for his boxers and tank top. “Come on babe, more than 5 steps to the bed, lose the boxers.” 

Ian stared at Mickey a little fear in his eyes, this would be his second time seeing his scars. Ian walked over to the foot of the bed and stood there staring in Mickey’s direction, boxers still on. 

Mickey walked over, dropped to his knees and pulled off Ian’s boxers in one quick motion, he moved Ian’s legs until they were spread apart. Mickey stared at his scars, “oh baby.” Mickey had Ian sit down on the foot of the bed and sat between his legs tracing his hand softly over the cuts, he leaned in and began kissing each and every mark dreamily before moving to the other thigh. “Come on beautiful, go lay back on the bed. I got you. I am gonna take care of you, baby.” Mickey got off of the floor and walked to the bathroom, “Make yourself comfortable.” 

Ian couldn’t believe it, he expected Mickey to cringe or grimace at the sight of him, the LAST thing he expected was Mickey to kiss his inner thighs. He now knew why they didn’t need to talk about this, that one action spoke fucking monologues worth. 

Ian did not make himself comfortable, he was sitting straight up waiting for Mickey to return. Ian’s thighs were shaking, his lips trembling a little. He was not scared anymore just having a bit of anxiety about the whole thing, Mickey was being so sweet to him. He sat up wondering what world he was living in, feeling the need to run away, like he wasn’t worth this affection. Mickey was--- worshiping him. The thought of that had his heart in his throat, that is when Mickey finally comes out of the bathroom, thank god. Being alone gave him too much of an opportunity for his mind to drift. 

Mickey had washed his hands, brushed his teeth, and grabbed out all the items he would need. He was also completely naked now, he was not gonna make Ian feel vulnerable and alone in that vulnerability-- even if a taste of Ian’s medicine would make him feel a little better. This was not about anything else besides taking care of Ian. “Sitting up doesn’t look comfortable baby…” Mickey sets all his lotion and creams down onto the bed and climbs on up. He pecks Ian’s lips softly and then lays him down on the bed. “Come on Ian” He rubbed Ian’s quivering thighs, “soak it in, relax”

Ian calmed with Mickey touch, and seeing Mickey naked washed some comfort over him. Ian closed his eyes, repeating to himself, soak it in. “Mickey…” He looked down at his legs which were being massaged, Okay, “Thank you...” 

Mickey nudged Ian until he rolled onto his belly. Mickey climbs onto him and straddles Ian’s lower back, trying not to put all his weight onto Ian to not crush him. Mickey leaned down and kissed the back of Ian’s neck. He moved over kissing Ian’s shoulders, down both arms. Mickey kissed down Ian’s spine slowly. “I love every part of you.” Once he reached Ian’s lower spine Ian was so calm. Mickey finally got to where his spine met Ian’s ass. He spreads Ian’s cheeks apart exposing his pretty little hole, “sexy baby… I want you to know that every single part of you that my lips touch is because I love it. I love your entire body, every beautiful part.” 

Ian was humming peacefully, sleepily, as he got more and more acquainted to Mickey’s touch. He didn’t want him missing any part of his body, that is when his hole was exposed, Ian gasped at his touch. “Mickey, you are so sweet to me.” He lifted up his head to turn around and look at Mickey. Mickey gently pushed down between his shoulder blades, “Stay down baby boy.” Mickey coos. “Yesssir.” Ian moaned. 

Mickey leaned in and lapped at Ian’s tight puckering opening, he pressed a soft kiss to his pretty hole. “There is so much I could say about this beautiful ass.” Ian whimpered loudly, it was such a weird feeling, but it felt fucking good, Ian pushed his ass back against Mickey. “Moreeeee.” Ian barked out, he needed more of that feeling. “Tsk tsk… That is not what this is about Ian.” Mickey put a generous amount of lotion and rubbed it all over Ian’s back side. Mickey rubbed it in until Ian was as smooth as a newborn. “Turn over baby.” Mickey chuckled as he could hear what sounded like soft snoring coming out of Ian. Mickey rolled Ian over onto his back. 

Ian was in a sleepy state, he felt so at ease, his body smooth. He felt taken care of and loved. Mickey began kissing Ian’s neck and then sucking on his jaw, causing Ian to stir. Mickey leaned in kissing Ian softly until he felt his baby move, he slipped his tongue inside Ian’s mouth as they began to makeout. “Ian?” Mickey purred. 

Ian opened his eyes looking up into his glossy pools of blue, “Yeah, Mick?” 

Mickey swallowed sharply, “I love you. I am in love with you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I promise I will always take care of you as long as you let me.” He caressed Ian’s cheeks looking down at his beautiful freckled lover.

Ian stared up at his dark haired lover, this was the nicest thing to have ever happened to him. No one had ever looked at him the way Mickey was doing and he knew exactly how he felt about Mickey, he loved him, of course he loved Mickey. He would not have had sex wtih him in the first place if he didn’t love him. He wouldn’t have peeled away his walls if he wasn’t in love with him. He would not have gotten his ears pierced to match Mickey’s tongue if he didn’t love him. He wouldn’t have told his family to go to hell a million times over, defending Mickey if he wasn’t in love with him. “Mickey- I.”

“No. You don’t have to say anything. I am so fucking in love with you.” Mickey kissed down Ian’s neck before grabbing ahold of his wrists and kissing all of the faded scars. He licked over them softly before kissing over them again, peppering kisses all over and onto Ian’s strong sexy hands. 

“Mickey.” Ian furrowed his brows, Mickey was being too kind to him, it made him feel weird, undeserving. He needed to tell the man he loved so much just how he felt. “I need you to know-” 

Mickey cut him off. “Let me finish, I want to show you that I worship you baby, every inch of you, you are my favorite person. I am gonna worship you all the time baby, I am gonna worship this rocking body, this beautiful face, and most importantly your brilliant brain.” He moved down between his man's legs as he peppered kisses on Ian’s inner thighs before applying vaseline over them, a generous amount to the newer cuts. “I’m yours, completely-- but what this means is no more-no more running away. You can be upset, you can fight me-- Hell I will sleep on the couch, but please just don’t leave me.” Mickey massaged the top of Ian’s strong thighs, appreciating the muscles that contort to fuck Mickey just right. 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s face and pulled him ontop of him, “Shut the fuck up, Mickey. Listen to me when I am trying to speak to you.. I love you too. I need you to be mine, and from here on out I am all fucking yours in every way you want me. I need to tell you though… If anybody ever sees you naked-- by anybody-- I mean if Joey ever sees you naked again. I will not hesitate to beat the living hell out of him. Then, I will beat this fat ass until it is burning red.” 

Mickey was quick to wrap his legs around Ian’s waist as he pushed his forehead against Ian’s. He fucking loves me!!! Ian Gallagher loves me! “I am-- that was so fucking sexy-- What if I want my ass hot red? Do I have to go play with other people to get you to spank me daddy?” Mickey ground down on Ian vigorously, god, this was so fucking tantalizing- Ian was fucking tantalizing.

Ian snatched Mickey’s throat into his fist, “If you ever play with anybody that isn’t me, you don’t want to know what I will do. I won’t let you play tough anymore, I will make that pretty hole of yours pay.” Ian kissed Mickey deeply.

“Dadddddy.” Mickey whimpered against his lips as he reached back holding onto Ian’s throbbing dick and pushing it inside of himself. Mickey kicked his head back as he interlaced his hands behind Ian’s neck. “Fuckk me, this feels so good, you feel so good. I love you daddy-- I love you so much.” Mickey continued to lift and throw himself up and down onto Ian’s cock over and over again. “I never want you not inside of me.”

Ian pulled at his chain as he stared up at his boy, “Now that you are mine… I am always gonna be inside of you, I am never gonna give you a break Mickey. I won’t jerk off ever again, all of my loads are gonna be either in you or on you. You okay with that?” He asked with a chuckle, knowing what his slutty boy would say. Mickey didn’t mean anything from yesterday, and right now they were stronger than ever… They were gonna stay like this if Ian could help it. Ian smacked both Mickey’s ass cheeks at once, “Harder, let that hole swallow me full.”

“Yes sir. I always want you painting my insides.” He moaned at the idea of Ian constantly pouring into him. He slowed down a little as he was getting really fucking close, but a smack on the ass had him moving like a stable horse. “Yeah! Uhhh! Uh-ffuck. Can I cum? Let me cum please! I have to cum dadddyy.”

Ian wrapped a hand around Mickey’s throat and used that to move Mickey along faster, the other hand went to Mickey’s cock, thumbing at his slit. “Spill for me boy.” He leaned in kissing Mickey’s glistening chest as his beautiful boy bounced quickly for his daddy. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” He stuttered, but managed to get the words out. Mickey came immediately all over Ian’s belly, “uhh yeah. Thank you. Thank you daddy.” Mickey was caught off by Ian pulling him down for a kiss. Ian held Mickey down by hugging his lower back, making Mickey’s ass stay impaled on the python that stood between Ian’s legs. “Mine.” Ian growled. “Yours.” Mickey smiled and began sucking a hickey on Ian‘s neck. After a moment Mickey sighed and looked back at Ian as he rubbed his hands over Ian’s chest trying to keep him calm and sated, hoping what he would say next wouldn’t ruin anything. 

“Ian-- You can’t-- I don’t want you to cut anymore. You see this body I am worshipping, it's mine, you are mine. I don’t let people hurt what is mine, and I protect those that I love. I love you, Ian. So please don’t cut and if you do just-- lets talk about it-- no more hiding, and no more secrets. Whatever you are going through, let me in.”

Ian started his clean streak that day….

  
  


One week later

  
  


During the week that came and went, Mickey and Ian were absolutely inseparable up until Ian said the wrong thing over breakfast this Tuesday morning. 

Leila, Mandy, Ian, and Mickey all sat having some breakfast that Ian whipped up. Eggs, bacon, sausage, and fresh squeezed orange juice. Mickey was moaning over how amazing the bacon was when Ian said it— “Any birthday breakfast requests for tomorrow?” Ian cooed mindlessly. Both Mickey and Leila choke on their food. Mickey had been staying with Leila for three years now and managed to keep his birthday a secret from the whole group. He told Mandy if she let it slip he would kick her out the house regardless of what Leila said. 

Mickey spit out his orange juice onto his lap, wetting his pyjama pants. Leila choked mid bite into her toast, coughing so loud she had to sip water. She got up from the table and ran to grab her charging phone, Mickey chased after her. “ STOP IT LEILA!!! I swear to God!!!” 

Leila reached her phone before Mickey caught her— stupid Ian and his stupid cooking was making Mickey fat. This was strike 2 for Ian!!! Leila ignored Mickey as she fired up the chat. He huffed his shoulders over in defeat and walked back to the table. As soon as he saw Ian he glared. “Oh we are done, that’s two strikes in one go. We are OVER.” 

Ian laughed, “Don’t even joke about that.” He said looking between Mickey and back to Mandy who cocked her brows, sipped her coffee and walked away from the table. “Mikhailo.” Ian crossed his arms. 

Mikhailo? How does he fucking know to call me ….“DID YOU?!!! You!!!! Motherfucker!” Mickey glared at Mandy before shoving her over, “ WHY IS EVERYBODY TELLING IAN SHIT?!!!” He groaned. “ Strike 3 Gallagher! You are out!” Mickey stormed toward his room and Ian got up quickly trailing. 

“ I don’t understand your strike system, the fuck are you even talking about?” Ian groaned, Mickey was worth the world and more, but boy did he make you pay for it. Ian ran his hand through his hair. 

“You told Leila about my birthday!! Strike one! You made me fat!!! Strike 2 to 40!!! You gossiped about me with Mandy and found out my full name!!! STRIKE 1,000!!!” Mickey yelled, shooting Ian an angry look as he slammed the bedroom door to keep Ian out.

“ Are you actually mad right now? Mikha- Mickey! Mickey I think your math is off. Open the door Mickey!!!” Ian knocked on it, “and— fat? Who said you’re fat?! You aren’t fat! You are my sexy little devil!!” 

Mickey just groaned at the last bit as he was getting dressed quickly, “I am out of shape cause you keep feeding me your comfort food shit!” Ian gave the door handle a try and it was unlocked. He opened it only to be pushed aside as Mickey walked past it, backpack sling over his shoulder. He wore ripped black jeans, lace up boots and a black fake leather looking tank top. Mickey was wearing less makeup nowadays…. Funny enough, the more time he spent with Ian, the less he cared about his looks, that bastard. 

“Aren’t you gonna wait for me to go to school with you?!” Ian called after him and received a loud harsh, “NO!” From Mickey. Ian sighed and got dressed quickly… Mickey would be over this come after school… right? 

Mickey pulled up to school without Ian. He took the BMW and Leila took her Jeep and gave Ian a ride. “He is not like actually mad right?” Ian asked Leila. Leila gave him a look of worry, “I don’t wanna worry ya too much, but I have been trying to get that out of him for- well our entire friendships, I mean- he convinced me it was in April-- which thinking back, of course he is a fucking scorpio...Oh, oh yeah-- um-- He- might get over it… I don’t know how you got him to tell you in the first place.” 

Ian’s face was covered in worry, apparently Mickey really kept this shit on the down low. He chewed on his lip as he hoped Mickey would get over it, Leila’s last comment made a smile come across his face, “Well… we love each other… plus when I really want to know something I just do him a favor.” Ian smiled ear to ear thinking about the favor he did for this information. 

“A favor? So I could’ve what, cleaned his room years ago and found this out.” Leila asked in annoyance, Mickey was one fucking constantly adapting puzzle. 

Ian laughed loudly at that, to the point he started coughing, “No. Not like that!!” He laughed, “I mean sexual favors…. Just gotta do something he likes well enough and my beautiful boy spills all his secrets.” He looked happy about it, until he remembered Mickey being pissed at him and frowned, “Uh!! Now he is gonna go back to not telling me shit.” Ian crossed his arms, pouting. 

“Welcome to my world… as for your…. Favor…. TMI Ian, TMI.” Leila laughed, she liked Ian, and loved Mickey. She thought they were great together, apart they went a little crazy, but together they were amazing. “Just, let him give you shit, he has to be over it by tomorrow anyways.”

Ian smirked, “I already have the whole evening planned for us, he is gonna love it.” He twiddled his thumbs hoping Mickey was bullshitting. 

First and second period went by, Ian came to Mickey’s class to walk him to break. Ian interlaced their fingers and kissed Mickey’s knuckle tat. “Come on, don’t be mad… It won’t be a big deal, not like the whole school knows, just your friends.” 

Mickey sighed hoping Ian was right, but still giving him a bit of the silent treatment. They pulled up to the fence and nobody else was there. That was weird as they usually got there last. Mickey looked over to Ian who was smiling like a dork, “Does this mean we can get some make out time in?” Ian smirked and held Mickey’s hips as he pushed him back against the fence. Mickey smiled, why is he so damn irresistable, stupid fucker. Ian was leaning in, when Mickey heard a loud, “SURPRISE!!!”

Mickey shoved Ian aside to look at Candy who had 15 black balloons in hand… Joey had… what didn’t he have… Leila had pizza, pumpkin spice lattes, and black chocolate cupcakes with black frosting and they spelled out Mickey Milkovich. Chris was holding brand name shopping bags. 

As pissed as Mickey wanted to be-- this was so fucking sweet. “Guys…” He smiled and moved in hugging himself tightly around Joey whose hands were moving a little low, Joey kissed Mickey’s cheek. Mickey proceeded to hug all of them, “Okay-- this isn’t the shittiest thing.” He grabbed a pumpkin spice latte from Leila and took a happy sip. 

Ian was worried seeing all this shit, figuring Mickey was gonna yell at him, but all of their gestures were so fucking kind. When Mickey hugged Joey first, he bit the inside of his cheek and watched Joey’s hands about to step in when Mickey moved to hug Candy. He gave Joey a glare who was giving him a victorious grin. The fuck is he so happy about? Ian tried to peace it together, he stared at the balloons, Mickey will have to put those in the car.. That is when it hit him, Mickey was gonna- “Let’s get outta here, hit up one of our spots, get drunk and fat.” Mickey smiled genuinely happy. -- ditch. It was only break time , that means Joey would have Mickey to himself for several hours.

“Babe…” Mickey turned to Ian, “not coming huh?” He asked, squeezing Ian’s hand. He wouldn’t pressure him, he knew Ian didn’t ditch. Ian curled his toes as he stared at Joey who smirked devilishly at Ian. “...uh. No… you guys have fun.” 

Mickey grabbed one of the 4 boxes of pizza and a pumpkin spice latte handing them to Ian, “Well take these and enjoy em… text me after school and I will let you know where we are.” 

Ian smiled at Mickey’s sweet gesture, a whole fucking pizza. Ian always felt fucking worshipped and loved by Mickey. He felt Joey staring a hole into him. Ian pulled Mickey to the side as his friends worked on hopping the fence and handing each other shit through the gate. “Hey, um, are you guys gonna spin the bottle and shit?” Ian asked, chewing on his bottom lip. Mickey nodded “Probably, you not okay with that babe?” 

Mickey used to refuse that shit, he didn’t care for their weird little group shit-- but now that he had a boyfriend-- now that he knew who he belonged to, he did not care. He was kind of a different person, he would dance, makeout, grind, and party any time or place-- he usually had Ian with him though.

Ian liked doing shit together, the friend group was pretty fucking wild, but he liked it. They made shit interesting, and even just sitting on a bench together would be entertaining, always had stories to tell, invites to give… ideas for hang outs. Ian did not want to show that Joey bugged him, he didn’t want to be the jealous type, “Just-”--don’t have too much fun without me… “make sure you have fun alright?” Ian leaned in kissing him roughly against the fence, a minute later the bell rang and Mickey went and hopped the fence. Mickey stood by the fence and leaned his face against it, giving Ian another quick peck through it and with that he took off. When Mickey finally started walking off with them, Joey gave Mickey’s ass a slap, not even watching Mickey as he did it, just staring at Ian. 

Ian growled at that as he grabbed hold of the fence and started climbing, he got to the very top of it when they were already near the car, no one noticed he was climbing except for joey who was rushing ahead to not get beaten. Ian sighed and hopped down, he was gonna be late for class at this rate.

Mickey smacked the side of Joey’s head, “Cut that shit.” They shoveled into two cars since the balloons took up a lot of room. They decided to go back to Joey’s place as nobody was home, he had a lot of booze, and his outdoor party area was amazing. They set up everything nicely outside, started up the outdoor speakers, and Joey was bringing out vodka and tequila so they could all get properly drunk. 

-3 boxes of pizza, 2 bottles of vodka, six pumpkin spice lattes, 10 cupcakes, and one game of strip poker later…..

Mandy had pulled up due to ‘drunk’ texts from a sober Leila, she was in her bra and underwear. Mickey still had his pants and boxers on, as did Chris. Leila was in her bra and underwear, Candy fully dressed, and Joey in a pair of briefs looking overly comfortable. Leila had a feeling that losing the game might be in her best interest, she played her card and made a move for her bra before stopping and looking over at Mandy who was paying complete attention. “Mandy… wanna help me inside with the latch-- just gets stuck sometimes.” She bit her bottom lip and stood up extending her hand-- Mandy took it. As they walked inside Joey booed, “Heyyyyyy!! Booo!! That is not how you play this game.” Mandy flipped that dumb ass off as the two of them disappeared through the doorway. 

Mickey smirked, he was happy for them, he found Lip to be a dick, and Leila has been pinning over Mandy for a long fucking time. Mickey took a swig of vodka “Okay, let’s go swimming.” The group remaining all stared at him worried. “Calm down, you can put me in floaties if it makes you feel better.” A drunk Mickey laughed. “I could be your floatie Mickey… speaking of swimming, shall we skinny dip?” Joey asked. Mickey giggled as he moved to his feet almost falling over, he struggled to get out of his jeans, “It won’t open.” Chris laughed at Mickey who could be a fuckin hilarious drunk. Both Chris and Candy were trying to keep an eye on the two of them, but they got a little distracted with one another as Candy straddled Chris and the two of them began making out. Joey smiled, “Let me help you out of those.” He stood up and walked over to the tipsy Mickey.

Ian turned the corner, “Yeah, I don’t think so.” He spat with venom as he moved over quickly “Mickey what are you even doing with this guy?” The closer he got, he realized his boyfriend was drunk. Ian shoved Joey hard, “He’s fucking drunk! stop trying to push shit with him.” 

“Hey daddy.” Mickey snickered before falling back on his ass, hitting the cement and rolling over screaming. “OW! Fuck!”

“Daddy?” Chris asked, pulling away from Candy’s lips. Joey repeated with anger, “Daddy?!!” 

Ian was a little red, he knew Mickey liked to keep that shit private, if he wasn’t drunk as hell Mickey would be trying to drown himself with embarrassment right now. “We ain’t allowed to joke around with one another, fuck you staring at?” Ian bent over and threw Mickey over his shoulder, Mickey just kept blabbering on like a baby and singing out the word daddy in different tunes, “Dadddddy! Daddy... Ohh daddy.” Ian rushed them inside quickly, he hoped Joey would let it go but he knew better, fucker would probably make some poke at the daddy thing. He wandered around the house until he found Joey’s room and got quite the vengeful idea. He locked the door and laid Mickey down on the bed. 

“Fuck me, can you fuck me now daddy. Dadddy I wanna get fucked.” Mickey reached down for his boxers trying to take them off.

Ian groaned, yeah he wanted to fuck Mickey, but Mickey was drunk. Drunk or not he knew Mickey meant it cause he always wanted to get fucked, but that didn’t mean that Ian could fuck him. Ian pulled off his top until he was shirtless, he then moved around the room and found the mini fridge. All these rich assholes have a mini fridge in their room, like they can’t be bothered to go to the kitchen. Mickey had one in his room too, but Ian felt this way moreover because it was Joey-- Mickey deserved good things. He pulled a water bottle out and tossed it Mickey’s way, “If you drink this whole thing we can fuck.” 

Mickey grabbed the thing and started chugging like mad, finishing within a minute, “GET ON ME!” he whined and ripped his boxers off, laying back on the bed naked and spreading his legs. Mickey was so fucking horned up. He needed his boyfriend like yesterday. “Now!” 

Ian laughed as he grabbed another water bottle drinking half and then giving it to Mickey, “this too.” Mickey gave him an unimpressed look, but drank it as Ian stripped naked. Ian climbed onto the bed and rubber Mickey’s soft cute little belly, right above Mickey’s tamed bush. Mickey groaned, “Fuck. Gotta pee now.” He rolled out of bed and found the bathroom. Ian laughed feeling happy that he cleaned Mickey’s system out some. 

Yes Mickey was his to do what he wanted with, but that is exactly why he took care of him. That is what being his daddy meant. It meant he took care of Mickey along with everything else. At home Ian was seen as naive, he was seen like this young kid, even his younger siblings acted like he wasn’t as capable. No one trusted Ian with shit until they needed him. Mickey- Mickey trusted him with everything. Ian liked- Ian loved being a daddy. He never had a dad, he was a bastard kid with FRANK as a father figure, aka Ian didn’t have a father figure. He liked taking care of Mickey in a way that he was not privileged enough to be taken care of. Mickey relied on him in the most intimate ways and it made Ian feel capable, he took pride in taking care of his baby. It was no secret that Mickey had daddy issues, and rightfully so. Trusting people was hard for Mickey, the fact that he now had a daddy who took such good care of him was healing. He didn’t feel like he had to face the world alone anymore. If Mickey was hurt or needed help he trusted Ian to help him. 

Mickey came running out after washing his hands, he jumped onto the bed getting right back into position, there was a pause longer than 2 seconds and Mickey already started, “I swear! If you don’t fuck me, I will use that water bottle.” Ian cocked an eyebrow, “Stop with the ideas, get in me!!!” Mickey groaned.

Ian shrugged his shoulders, “Okay. Okay.” He gave his cock a couple strokes, “Still opened enough from last night?” He asked since he didn’t have lube on him and he didn’t wanna go searching through Joey’s shit. When Mickey nodded, Ian spit down onto his tip and rubbed it in before pushing the tip inside Mick’s entrance. 

Mickey was not really opened up since last night, it fucking hurt like a bitch, but Mickey liked his pain and pleasure mixed. Mickey moaned loudly as Ian breached his hole. “Mmm Daddy, feel so good. More!” 

Ian laughed a little, “I can feel how tight you are, but of course you still ask for more.” Ian pushed his entire length into Mickey, “Well take it baby boy, you get what you asked for.” Ian fucked into him hard, pumping his hole length in and out watching as Mickey’s whole body reacted.

Mickey was moaning like crazy as he gripped the sheets underneath him, balling up both fists. “Aooooow, mmm, fuck my hole daddy, ruin me.” He hummed as the pain turned to pleasure. Mickey shut his eyes and just let Ian take him the way they both needed. 

Several minutes later, Ian was ready, his balls tightening as he unloads into Mickey, bottoming out while doing so, “Yeha, yeah, fuck.” After a couple moments Ian grabbed Mickey’s cock jerking it a few times then letting go. “Cum. I want you to cum barely touched, you gonna cum the next time I grab you.” Ian pounded into him again. “Cum for me.”

Mickey was a moaning mess, “Anything, anything you want. I'll cum for you!” Mickey grunted as Ian finally touched him again, but Ian pulled away too quickly making Mickey whimper, “More!! More!” 

Ian chuckled, “This is the game we are gonna keep playing, I stroke you three times, and that’ll be your only chance to cum.” Ian gives it another shot and Mickey was so damn close, but he just needed a little more. Mickey fought to hold the feeling and finally blew his load when Ian’s touch returned. Ian praised his boy and rubbed the cum onto Joey’s sheets to give that fucker what he deserved. A taste of his own medicine. “Face down, ass up” Ian instructed, once his boy was finally in position he smirked and rubbed both of his ass cheeks. Mickey’s read hole slightly opened, “I want you to push it out for me, push out my cum.”

Mickey gasped, “Babe…. What are we doing? This is Joey’s bed.” Mickey was sobering up some, but this position was still sexy as shit. He swayed his hips side to side, “We should go home baby.”

Ian smacked his ass, “I'm your daddy. You do what I say. Push my cum out of your hole, now.” Ian growled, is he fucking defending that asshole right now?

Mickey whimpered, well when you put it like that… Mickey pushes out his hole which opens some, his stomach clenching. “Can I sit up daddy?” He knew that would make it easier. 

“Push.” He smacked Mickey’s ass cheek hard over and over again until the left cheek was hot red. “You don’t behave, you constantly let Joey touch you, and now I made a direct command of you and what are you doing, asking questions, second guessing me…. Are you not mine?” He says holding up the chain with the ring on it. 

Mickey whimpered as he pushed harder wanting to prove that he could be good for him, “I’m yours baby.” He grunted as a drip of cum slipped down past his hole. He sighed in relief, thank god. If he did not push some cum out, Ian would’ve gotten even more pissed. He is really fucking jealous of Joey, and for some reason Joey keeps pushing it. I’m gonna have to do something about this shit. Mickey made a mental note… maybe punch Joey… Mickey would do whatever it took to make Ian secure and happy in their relationship.

Ian smirked, “Finally. Keep pushing.” Mickey kept going until all of Ian’s cum was over the bed, Ian then got them dressed, and then had Mickey collect his presents and put them in the car. Ian found Joey on the couch, “Hey, left a parting gift on the bed for you. Bye Candy, bye Chris.” Ian would see Mandy and Leila at home anyway. Home-- wherever Mickey was, which in this case was at Leila’s place. Ian drove them home, when he was in a dominant headspace he didn’t want Mickey driving. Ian reached over squeezing Mickey’s thigh, “Baby boy. You’re a little quiet.”

Mickey had heard Ian’s little side comment to Joey, what was happening behind his back that Mickey didn’t know about. Ian clearly didn’t like him, but he never said anything about Mickey staying away. Why would he publicly tell Joey in more words or less that their cum was waiting for Joey on his bed? Why did Ian hide that tidbit from him?

“Mikhailo?” Ian said to grab Mickey’s attention. He squeezed Mick’s thigh again.

Mickey pushed Ian’s hand away, “I heard what you said to Joey, do you have something to say?” Why is Ian hiding shit from me? I tell him everything… Bastard even knows my birthday… “You know what, I have more questions for you… When was the first time you cut, why? Oh, how about Frank, I wanna know all about Frank…. While you are at it…. Why does your family seem to try and harass me every chance they get… Why are you one person with me, another with my friends, somebody entirely different with your family and fucking unrecgonizable at school… Unless I have you in my bubble you morph into somebody different. Apparently you have some shit happening with Joey that you can’t tell me about when he is my fucking friend in the first place. Yeah, why don’t you tell me about all of that.” Mickey snared, he was pissed, the more he spoke, the less he knew. 

Ian sighed audibly… Jesus christ, I don’t tell him one fucking thing and now I have to bore my soul. He couldn’t have just asked me one question at a time during these past few weeks…. He always has to hold it all in before exploding. Ian gripped the steering wheel. “There is nothing that I want to say, but if this is how you want this to work then, so be it. The first time I cut was on Thanksgiving, the same day I watched Monica, my mom, slit her wrists and bleed out on the kitchen floor. She lived, but that night I wondered why someone would do something like that, so I tried it.” He stared down at his hands and back up to the road. “Frank is… an asshole. He is not my dad, not biological, not spiritually. He’s an asshole who fucked me up in many different ways regardless of genes… My family, my parents are one of the reasons I used to cut-- to train myself not to be like them. My family harasses you because I’ve convinced them I am someone I am not-- you turn me into-- when I am with you-- I am me, at least I think I am. So when I go home I’m still bubbling with who I am around you-- they think you are changing me for the worst. They don’t know shit. I don’t know who I am, but I used to know who I’d like to be. Now…. I just like being with you and who I am around you.” He took a deep shaky breath as he felt Mickey’s hand hold Ian’s thigh and Ian parked the car outside the house.

“Ian. I love you. You can be any of those people and I still will love you. I don’t care if there are a million versions as long as all of them love me. And you don’t cut now. And if you do, you know you have to tell me and we will deal with it. I want you to tell me everything…” Mickey looked at him sternly, he meant every fucking word. He was glad that Ian answered his questions, that he opened himself up the best he could, and it was enough for Mickey.

“I don’t like Joey. He-- I hate him. He constantly lets me know that he is interested in you and he acts like he has a chance and it infuriates me. So… I didn’t want to make any requests, but if you are able to... I never want you two alone together, and I don’t want him touching you.” Ian felt his entire body tense. What if Mickey says no? What if he gets upset… Joey has known him longer, what if I don’t have the right to tell him who he can and cannot be around.

“If it makes you more comfortable than that is what I will do. You are right, he does try to come at me, but I never thought much. I didn’t think you cared so I didn’t mind. This changes shit, I will make it expressly known that he doesn’t have a chance.” Mickey crossed the console and straddled Ian’s lap. “You are mine, and I am yours. Please don’t let anybody get in your head about us.” He leaned down and kissed Ian deeply, “Please keep telling me more about you. I want to know everything.”

Ian nodded, “Two way street Mickey.” 

  
  


As soon as they got to Mickey’s room the boys took a shower together and then went straight to bed. They were inseparable.

The next morning Mickey woke up to Ian holding up a tray of food over his chest and fucking singing. “Happy birthday to Mikhailo, happy birthday to you!!!! Blow the candle out baby!” There was a single candle sticking out of his-- black waffles. Mickey sat up and smiled, Ian dyed the batter. Mickey sprayed additional whipped cream on and was about to start digging in when he remembered Ian existed. “Thank you Ian.” He leaned up giving him a peck and returning his attention back to his waffles. While Mickey ate, Ian showed him the new goth outfits he bought him. “These are casual wear, and this one is more like clubbing.” Ian explained which had Mickey laughing at his sweet boyfriend.

They went through the school day just counting down the minutes until Ian could take Mickey on his secret date. 

Ian took Mickey to sizzlers, same place from their first official date, same booth, and the same orders of steak. Mickey was wearing his clubbing outfit, he was content and knew he would be safe with Ian. Otherwise he didn’t wear things like this under bright lights, but Ian told him the outfit would work for later in the night. Ian decided to match with his boyfriend and wore the skinny jeans ensemble with the tank top. They looked bad-fucking-ass. 

Mickey was so happy that Ian chose sizzlers, he had been missing this place since they left. He liked the idea of this place and this booth becoming **their spot.**

They shared a fat slice of cheesecake and then Ian took them on a long drive, listening to Mickey’s playlist on the way there. They parked outside of a big amphitheatre and Ian opened up the dashboard showing a bag of joints. Ian passed Mickey his own joint, and made sure the windows were rolled up, “lets hot box this shit.” Ian smirked and climbed to the back seats. Ian pulled his skinny jeans and boxers down to underneath his knees, and Mickey crawled into the back after him. Mickey stripped out of his tight ass pants and groaned struggling out of them, “You put me in skinny ass jeans and then fatten me up.” Mickey complained, Ian smacked his ass cheek hard and laughed at Mickey’s whining. “You know I like this ass fat, but why don’t we get a workout in so those jeans fit better.” Mickey straddled Ian’s waist and lowered himself down onto his hard dick, Mickey bottomed out and just sat there impaled. Ian was lighting his joint which Mickey promptly stole Ian’s joint and took a big inhale. Ian just grabbed another joint and lit it up. Mickey kept focus on the joint while he began rising and lowering himself casually onto Ian. “Mmmm, weed was a great idea, so we going to a concert, daddy?” Ian held Mickey’s waist in place and began fucking up into him with speed. “Yeah, that’s fucking better.” Ian commented on how Mickey felt rather than pay attention to his question. Mickey just laughed at that, “Glad you are enjoying yourself on my birthday, shouldn’t I be the one fucking you then though.” Mickey teased watching Ian for a reaction to that. 

A stoned Ian looked up at Mickey peculiarly before he just started laughing like a maniac, “Me? With a dick in my ass… Not happening.” 

Mickey pouted, “not even my dick?” He asked, sounding genuinely hurt, the weed making him feel a little more relaxed, wearing his emotions on his sleeve.

Ian leaned in and kissed Mickey softly, “Don’t think about that, thinking about how good this feels.” Ian sucked a sweet spot underneath Mickey’s earlobe and began stroking Mickey, “Bounce baby, hit that g spot.”

Mickey smirked, “Okay.” He said in simplicity as he began riding Ian’s cock in full force. He slammed down against Ian, making sure to hit his prostate each time. Mickey put the joint back between his lips as the car filled with more and more smoke. “You’re so big!” This position ensured that he fully bottomed out, gravity helping him do the trick. “You gonna cum in me?” When Ian nodded Mickey shook his head no, “You will not.” Mickey had a very cocky look on his face when telling Ian he couldn’t cum inside him. 

Ian laughed until he realized that Mickey was serious, “Since when?” Mickey wrapped a hand around Ian’s throat using it to steady himself as he threw it back on Ian’s dick. After a couple moments Ian was about to cum, he digged around in the backseat until he found spare napkins. He let Mickey throw it back a couple more times before pulling Mickey off and cumming onto a napkin. Ian was a mess, he fucking hated not being able to cum in Mickey but he was too high to protest. 

Mickey started jerking himself faster and faster before getting off onto a separate napkin. Mickey pulled his clothes back on and leaned over kissing Ian lustfully, “Thank you babe…. Now let's go look smoking hot at this concert and take a million pictures and grind to some music.”

Ian loved his boyfriend, he was his favorite person to be around, as they walked out the car smoke followed anybody looking over and could see a steamy, smoking car. They were quite the teen lovers. Once they got out of the car he jumped onto Mickey’s back and kissed Mick’s neck. Ian hopped off when Mickey started blabbering questions, such as “Who are we even seeing huh?” Mickey barked out. Ian smacked Mickey’s ass, “Why do you need to know, no matter who is playing it’ll be the same outcome… Your short ass standing in front of me grinding this ass back.”

Mickey looked over his shoulder, “I have made a monster, haven’t I? You are supposed to be romantic on my birthday.” He teased, this was romantic to Mickey, in fact, this was exactly what he wanted. 

“Hey, if you want me to be a little smoother, a little less blunt.” Ian interlaced their hands and kissed the back of Mickey’s hand sweetly, “I love you.”

Mickey lifted their hands and kissed the back of Ian’s hand, “I love you more.” He released his hand and instead moved Ian’s hand to his back pocket. “This is perfect, I like where we are at, I have loved everything we have done today. I am especially excited for our first concert together.”

“Awwww baby! You are so romantic!” Ian cooed at him keeping track of shit like that, he squeezed Mickey’s ass through his skinny jeans. “I brought us munchieee snacks my munchieee.” He was a bit high to say the least, and he did not do this as often as Mickey did.

Mickey glared at him, “I am barely coming around to tough guy, don’t push your luck Gallagher.” Ian just smiled at him and Mickey couldn’t keep a straight face looking at this dork. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving feedback, I really appreciate all the comments. Honestly it really does motivate me to keep writing.


End file.
